Time Trouble
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: When Ace was first dragged into the Moby Dick, the only thing he wanted to do was kill Shirohige. After an attack on the ship by a misterious young girl he started falling in love with Marco. As he joined, the girl continue to search her main goal: Kill Teach. Why did she want to do that? And how will the future change? Yaoi, MarcoxAce, KidxLaw, other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it´s me again. I have come with this new history...

One Piece don´t belong to me, or I would be rich...

Ace was fuming on his room aboard the Moby Dick, thinking out a plan to kill Shirohige when he heard the conmotion. He felt curious and peeked out of the room, finding no one in the corridors.

"What the hell is happening here?" asked to himself. He peeked out of the window, then got out, taking his chance to kill the old captain. He made it to the deck and saw a girl, he only guessed that because of her breasts, dressed in black and with her head covered. She was fighting with at least two commanders and winning. Crawling out of the scene was Teach, covered in blood and burns. The girl continued her fight, focusing more on Teach than in the other commanders.

"Don´t protect him! I have to kill him!" yelled her. Ace just continue looking at the fight without letting any of them see him.

"We don´t let a brother get hurt, assassin" said Haruta, trying to reach her with his sword, but failing miserably.

"And why do you want to kill Teach of all the people in this ship?" asked Izo, using his swords too. "He is not even strong enough to hurt anybody!"

"He will, believe me. You are going to be better without him in this world" said her darkly, evading their weapons.

"Got you!" screamed the small commander when he finally hit her, but the sword passed through her, lightning the entire place.

"What the hell?" asked Ace, reveling his position. He just have seen a girl turn into fire, much like himself when someone tried to cut him.

"I thought the Fire Fist brat got the Mera Mera no Mi" said the crossdresser while the injured Teach hide behind his captain´s "guest".

"He does, what I do is totally different… but similar at the same time. I won´t get into details, you will know the full extent of my abilities later. Now get out of my way!" yelled the young female, passing through them and quickly reaching the stop where Teach and Ace were.

"Ace-san, please protect me!" cried Teach, grabbing one of Ace´s arms.

"Let me go, you sucker, or I will add another burn to your collection!" warned Fire Fist in a dangerous tone. Finally, the girl was in front of them, raising her fist dangerously.

"Got you, scum" said her, lightning it in flame. She looked as violent as Ace, even with the black mask hiding her smile.

"Why do you want to fight him? If it was the Old Man or one of the commanders I would understand, but this ant? Are you sure you are not confused or crazy?" said Ace, a little bit confused by the girl´s attitude.

"Somebody help! She is here!" started yelling Teach.

"Just like I told, he is not worth to fight" said Ace, looking down at the man.

"He… who are you of all the people? I have attacked this ship dozens of times trying to get rid of this rat and I haven´t seen you before" asked her.

"Wait, you don´t know who I am? Really?" said an offended Ace.

"No... I´ve heard of the commanders, but of you…"

"I´m Fire Fist, Portgas D. Ace!" yelled him totally out of control.

"Portgas D. … Ace?" asked she a little confused. "Aren´t you a commander?"

"No! I came to kill Shirohige!"

"Seriously? Hum… I have never heard of that, maybe I missed that part of the history while chasing Janos all over Mount Corvo"

"Hey, do you know Mount Corvo?" asked Ace, surprised. He have never heard about anyone in that part of the Grand Line that was from his country.

"Oh… too much information… Kumara is going to kill me when I go back…" said she, scratching the back of her neck.

"Ace-san" said Teach, still using Ace as a shield.

"You dare… to use him to protect yourself?!" yelled the girl. "Enough! You are so dead!"

"Help me!" yelled the scared Teach, grabbing Ace´s arm for dear life.

"Hey! Let me go or I will turn your arm into a torch!"

"No need, because I´m turning his entire self into one… THESE INSTANT!" said the stranger raising her fist and lightning it into fire.

"So hot headed… both of you. Are you sure she is not a relative of you, brat yoi?" asked a voice. Both fire users raised their heads and saw Tatch and Marco coming without hurry, looking at the girl, challenging her.

"No, I have never heard of her in my life" answered Ace, a little bit offended.

"Who are you two? You have never shown before me" asked her.

"The question here is: are you going to let our crews mate and brother alone or do we have to make you do that?" said Marco.

"Some of our brothers have given her the same chance to save her life and she refused them" reminded Tatch.

"My bad… prepare to fight us" said the Phoenix.

"Yes… amm… who are you?"

"I´m Tatch and these is Marco, nice to meet you, sweetie" answered the Fourth commander. The girl´s eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

"That guy with the stupid pineapple hair is Marco the Phoenix?" Ace chuckled at that description of the First commander.

"Hey, guys, this girl seems nice to me" said the D.

"These isn't funny, he isn´t like Luffy told me he was!" when she realized what she had just said her hands flew to her mouth.

"Luffy? You know Luffy?" asked Fire Fist, more confused than before.

"Too much information!" yelled her, a little bit scared.

"Who is that Luffy?" inquired Tatch curious.

"He is my little brother" explained Ace. "He is still in the East Blue, at least that´s what I know. She mentioned Mount Corvo too… are you from the Goa Kingdom?"

"No, I´m from the New World, but happen to spend nearly all my childhood in Goa… No, I have done it again! Kumara is definitely going to murder me!"

"Kumara? It´s that your captain or something like that?"

"Hell, no! I´m the captain of my own… Damn it! She was right, I have a bigger mouth than that bastard Janos" she scolded herself.

"Enough of talking" interrupted Marco at the verge of transforming to attack the young female, who didn´t seem impressed by the blue flames that erupted from his body. "Fight or leave, girl, we have been giving you too many chances"

"Save me…" pleaded Teach.

"What a shame you are for the D. clan" said the girl, preparing herself. "To believe that such a coward was able to do that kind of things"

"What things? You are confusing me, I have never done anything to you!" yelled the black haired male.

"But you will, that´s why I´m going to murder you"

"We are not letting you do that" said the First Commander, passing by Ace´s side and attacking her, but she dodged with little effort.

"I have been training in a dangerous jungle since I was four with my monster of a great grandfather and three cousins that… oh, shit! Me and my mouth again!"

"You think you have a monster for a great grandfather? Try meeting my grandfather" said Portgas, shuddering.

"I… Oh, forget it! Hand me the rat immediately! It´s for your own good!"

"I´m not from this crew, I´m out of here" said the raven. "Maybe I can kill the Old Man now that all of his crew is busy with the intruder"

"Tatch, go for the brat, I will handle this one" ordered Marco.

"He couldn´t touch a hair on Pop´s head the last twenty times, he would not do it now" said the smiling man. "And that girl there needs to be reminded that no one attacks the strongest crew on the sea and get away with that"

"Yeah, until we capture her and Pops decide to keep her like the other one" grunted the Phoenix and moved to follow her. They found the young female near the crow´s nest, trying to stay on her feet. She looked very sleepy and fighting it.

"Damn" were her last words before she fell asleep very much like Ace.

"Is she really napping?" asked Tatch in wonder. "Crap, that narcolepsy disease must be terrible if she could be knocked out so easily"

"Stop looking at her and help me to bring her to the dungeon, then we can go after the brat" Marco took a step towards the female pirate but suddenly he heard a noise and get out of the way just in time to avoid a flying Ace, sent straight towards the girl. The raven hit the intruder, but she didn´t woke up and they both fell into the water. A splash was heard and nothing more.

"Did we just heard one splash?" asked Izo, appearing there with Haruta, who was helping the scared Teach to go to the infirmary.

"Stop asking dumb questions and get a net to fish the idiots out" said Whitebeard, who have a soft stop for the kid and liked the young female. He wanted to ask her to join his crew… but that could wait until she fight with him, was captured and realized that they were not a threat.

"Do you want that psico to join us too?" asked Marco in disbelief. The raven haired D was just confused and lost, just like everyone in the ship before meeting their Pops. The blond could even admit that, from the little chats they shared, he liked the idiot, but that crazy chick was a totally different thing. She have hate burning in her eyes… with an intensity he have never seen before and that scared him a bit.

"Where did she met Ace´s family before?" asked Tatch, surprising the other commanders, who were waiting under the lesser members of the crew finished fishing the two problems out of the sea.

"What?" said Izo confused.

"She mentioned the brat´s little brother and she grew up in the same island, maybe they knew each other" explained the Fourth commander.

"Ace… have a little brother?" asked Marco thinking. Perhaps the reason Ace didn´t want to join the crew was because he felt it was a treason against his own family. Then the problem will be solved when he explained to the boy that joining their family didn´t mean that he have to forget the other one.

"We got him!" yelled someone and the blond ran towards the place.

"And the girl?" inquired the Phoenix, looking at the surrounding places, trying to locate her. "Where did she go?"

"She… disappeared when we were falling" said Ace and everybody looked at him as if asking if he was joking. "What? That´s what happened!"

"It doesn´t matter" said Whitebeard, raising his hand. "She had fallen overboard before and never drowns. We will see her again. Now go to sleep and those on guard return to your places. Marco, help Ace, please"

"Let go of me" grunted Portgas when the blond tried to help him to stand up.

"You could be more grateful, you know?" said Marco, exasperated. Then his look turned serious. "You don´t have to forget them to join us, you know?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ace, confused.

"Your family, Luffy, no? Why else would you reject to join this crew?" Ace raised his hand towards his crossed S tattoo and dug his nails into his skin.

"My father… I never meet the man, but he used to be a very powerful pirate. I hate him with all my soul. My goal was to be stronger than him and… I would only achieve that if I could defeat a pirate as powerful as your captain"

"Oh, wow" said Marco, trying to guess Ace´s father´s name.

"When I was ten, I used to live with my two brothers, Luffy and Sabo, in Goa Kingdom. One day a Tenryuubito visited the kingdom and the royalty ordered to burn the Grey Terminal, where some people lived, to ashes just to prepare it for his visit. Luffy and I were caught in that fire, we barely made out of it alive"

"And Sabo…"

"The day the Tenryuubito arrived he decided to go to the sea and passed in front of his ship…" Ace started crying. Marco hugged him, blushing a bit. He have never done this before, but since his first talks with the youngster he started to feel something new for him in his heart. "I never saw him again. When the news arrived… I wanted to go and kill him, but my nanny stopped me and told me that…"

"What did she said?" asked Marco, enjoying those moments. He liked the smell of ashes Ace have and his warmth against his body.

"That when I was as strong as my father I will be able to avenge my brother" whispered the D. "I don´t know why I´m talking about these to you, the only person that I trust full in is Luffy"

"You don't have to abandon him to join this crew, he will ever be your little brother. Listen… you have been on this ship for a long time and must make a decision. You could leave on the next harbor or join us, but it´s your decision. Me, for myself, I would want you to stay"

"My father… was your enemy"

"That should matter? You are you, not him. Neither we nor Pops will care, don´t worry about that"

"You say that because you don´t know his name"

"Who was him? ... don´t answer that. As I said, it doesn´t matter, so please, stay" said the Phoenix, still holding Ace in his arms. He felt so save and warm that he practically melted. Then the raven raised his head and looked in the other´s eyes. And they kissed… When the kiss finished they were both astonished.

"What have just happened?"

Hope you like it. Guess who is the mistery girl and send a review with the idea...


	2. Chapter 2

Ace finally joined the crew, much to Marco´s joy. In the last months after the incredible kiss they somehow developed a special connection that practically dragged them towards each other. The end up in the same places, searching for the other. Their little affair was something amusing for all the crew, especially for Tatch, who started to pull some jokes on them with other commanders and lesser members, Teach included. There were more than a few attacks from the young female that Ace was quickly getting into knowing.

"Miss Mystery" said Marco the first time he asked about her and how close her attacks were on the Moby Dick. "That´s how we call her, yoi. Tatch begin doing it and soon all in here joined him, including Pops"

"You don´t know her name? How are you going to chase after her if the only thing you have is some ridiculous nickname one of your own crew mates put her?" asked the D. a little bit amazed. He would have thought that the entire fleet of the Shirohige were dedicated into stopping the young girl´s attempts on one of their lives.

"It´s not like she is one of these pirates who likes to shout her name or show her face. The only name we have gotten from her is that "Kumara" and we have never heard of a captain or even a pirate that goes by that name, yoi"

"Don´t you think it could be Kuma?" asked Ace, trying to find a sense to the mystery that surrounds the girl.

"The Warlord Bartholomew Kuma? No, that´s definitely not his style. He would have come for us himself, not sent a subordinate… and the Shichibukai respect the Yonkou as one of the great powers from the world, they would not risk losing their precious position or balance just to kill a lesser member from a Yonko´s crew, yoi"

"So, she is not with the Warlords. Hum…" said the raven, looking at the sunset with the Phoenix, hand in hand, enjoying that time alone the two of them.

"How nice!" yelled a voice behind them. It was Tatch, carrying a box full of fruits in his hands. "Ace and Marco holding hands!" he announced to all the world.

"Tatch, nobody is here. No matter how much you scream, the crew won´t be able to listen to you… or your pain, yoi" warmed the blond, sensing that his brother wanted to tease him. Tatch´s smile only grew more, he loved when Marco put it easy for him, especially in front of the newest member of the crew.

"Don´t worry, it´s just that I heard you and the roasted chicken talking about… Miss Mystery. Wonderful girl, don´t you think?"

"Tatch…" the blond sent a glare, warming his friend to stop right there or he would accidentally fall overboard. The cook didn´t listen and was about to continue when he heard a loud tud, followed by Teach´s screams about her being here.

"Talking about the Devil" said Ace before going to rescue his new family member with Tatch and Marco. When they arrived at the scene they found Jozu already trying to stop her punches from impacting into Teach´s skin while the cowards crawled away from there, scared out of his life.

"It´s just me or her flames seems to be a little… purple today?" asked the Fourth Commander, eyeing the young female.

"Doesn´t matter, let´s go to help Jozu… Damn! Just when I thought we could have a nice afternoon, yoi" ordered the blond. Soon the girl jumped overboard, but didn´t landed in the water. She pressed her silver armband and disappeared in front of their eyes.

"Another mystery… she deserves her nickname" was Tatch´s only words and the others could not help to agree.

-A few months later-

"Ah… Marco, more…" moaned Ace in his lover´s bed. The things have gotten a little out of hands since he was made the Second Commander and started officially dating the Phoenix, but it was the first time they were getting at it. The First commander smiled and sucked on his lover´s neck, leaving a very visible hickey.

"You are so hot, Ace…" said the blond and then kissed his lips, ready to enter that body that he craved so much… just to be interrupted by a frightened Teach, who busted in screaming that they have to protect him, followed by a very angry Miss Mystery, who was referring at him by the word rat. But she stopped in mid word when she saw the condition the two commanders were in, turning red and covering her eyes quickly.

"Too much information!" yelled before disappearing again, leaving Teach to the mercy of the two very angry males. Ace, with a red face and embarrassed out of his mind, yelled at the top of his lungs with Marco in tow:

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE (YOI)!" Teach tried to move, but he was catch by a burning column sent straight to him. He flies and landed right in front of Vista, that was alarmed by his screams and ran to help fend off the girl.

"Where is… Holy shit! Who did this to you? Was it her?" said the impressed mustached man, eyeing his roasted companion.

"No… it was… Commander Ace… and Commander Marco" managed to say the man while being taken to the infirmary by a worried Vista.

"What? Why in the nine rings of hell would they do something like that?" asked the swordsman, dumping the injured guy in one of the beds and leaving the doctors do their work. Teach only smiled and have a little nosebleed.

"Me and that chick… got into their room when they were having sex" he smile in Vista´s face grew even more, that was going to be the best gossip over the next few days in the whole ship. Beginning because Marco have never had sex with anyone, in or outside the crew, since they knew him. Then because of Ace…

"Then… what did you saw? Give me the details!" pleaded the commander. God, with that information he could get whatever he want, even to repeat Tatch´s delicious pudding that night. You never got tired of that thing.

"Sorry, but I didn´t catch much, commander Vista. Was too occupied… escaping their flames wall when they saw me"

"What a pity"

That night, when Ace and Marco entered to the dining room they saw that the eyes of all the crew landed on them with smiles that said: I know your dirty little secret. Ace´s face turned red like a tomato and nearly went to search for Teach and beat him for spilling the beans to all their nakamas, but was stopped by Marco.

"That would give them more to talk about than just a big mouthed idiot giving. And he didn´t saw anything really embarrassing, yoi" were his only words.

-Three months later-

"I´m feeling sick" said Ace one morning with his head over the toilet. He have just finished retching all the contents of his stomach. Marco was looking a his lover a little worried. Ace was vomiting every day and that was not good for him. He too started eating the crew out of the ship, all scared to death from his appetite, that have doubled if not more in the last few weeks.

"Yes… I think it´s time to go to the doctor, yoi" said the Phoenix, knowing well how much his boyfriend despise doctors.

"No" was Ace´s only response, but Marco was not going to heard any of it. And he wasn´t about to let his love die just because he didn´t want to go see a doctor.

"You are going, Ace, yoi"

"NO! And you are not going to make me!" said the bratty raven, crossing his arms and making a pout. Internally he was screaming at himself that he was making an idiot out of himself and acting just like Luffy, but somehow he couldn´t help himself. Then the urge to eat hit him and his stomach growled. "I want food"

"You are going to eat after we came back from the infirmary, yoi" said Marco with a smile, trying to make the trip a little bit more inviting for his young lover, but it didn´t have the effect he wanted, because Ace got up and walked right past him, announcing that he was going to eat breakfast. That was the last strand to the Phoenix and begin a little childish fight with the other fire user. When he finally immobilized the brat and hang him over his shoulder, he quickly left to the doctor´s office with a very angry Ace threatening to burn him.

"Like I would allow you" was his only response. A few minutes after they finally have their answer of what sickness was affecting Ace.

"I´M PREGNANT?!" screamed an incredulous raven, nearly fainting with the news. At his side, Marco practically turned into a stone statue. Never has he ever dreamed of knocking up someone, not to mention a guy. He looked at Ace, who was as surprised as him, with a hand around his middle section, where the kid was growing.

"How…? I mean…" started the Phoenix, not really sure of what he have to ask. He already know how babies are made, but… wasn´t they suppose to come from a woman? A mother? Then, how was Ace pregnant?

"I´m not really sure myself" said the doctor, adjusting his glasses and looking at the couple with a smile. "But I´m positive about commander Ace´s condition. So… Congratulations! You are going to have a baby!"

"Yes… a baby" paled Ace. Suddenly he didn´t want to eat anymore. Marco took the hint that his lover was about to faint and quickly rushed him back to their room, putting the now unconscious man on the bed. He waited patiently for his recovery, stroking his black locks of hair with love. He was so self-absorbed that never noticed a little intruder peering to the window, dressed in black and ready to attack again as soon as she saw Teach. The screams that took Ace out of his sleep were by no means strange to him. "It was about damn time she attacked"

"Yes, she took more time to plan this time" sighed Marco, not really wanting to go and save Teach from Miss Mystery this time. The other commanders could handle her. "Ace, yoi, do you remember what…?"

"That the doctor said I´m pregnant? Right" answered the D., rubbing his stomach in a loving way. "But… I don´t know if I could handle this. The baby… our baby will be cursed forever by my father´s blood… and I have never dealt with a kid so little in my life"

"Wait, didn´t you have two little brothers? And what in the world have your father to do with the present situation, yoi?" asked Marco confused.

"He is… was… Gol D. Roger" said Ace ashamed. "I told Pops when I joined the crew and he didn´t have any problem… but if you want nothing to do me or the baby anymore… I would understand…"

"No" reassured the blond. "This is my child too, and I love you. The name of you father could do nothing to change that. I swear I going to love you both more than my entire life"

"You sure?" said the hormonal boy.

"Yes… I would do anything for you two, yoi" with these words Marco´s hands flew where Ace´s was and started rubbing his middle section in the same loving way. "And returning to happier things… you brothers?"

"Oh, them. Sabo was adopted, he had the same age as me when I first saw him, maybe a month or two younger. And Luffy… when Gramps first brought him was already seven. So I have never dealt with a baby before" smiled Ace, remembering the happy moments in his childhood.

"And you Gramps is…"

"Monkey D. Garp, the vice Admiral" confessed the younger pirate, a little bit scared. Even out of his reach, the old man still inspired respect and terror. And he knew that if that scary jezeer get tuft about the child he was currently carries he would give chase to the Moby Dick just to take him away… and make it a Marine. "I don´t really want him to know"

"I think it´s the best idea you have ever had, yoi" sweat dropped the blond, remembering the flamboyant man with his nearly insane strength and violent attitude. He didn´t really wanted a family member like that near his child, he have enough to deal with him or her having a mother like Ace.

"So, how are we going to keep this a secret from everyone else?"

"In this ship that´s impossible, yoi. The only thing we can do is make those idiots we call our brothers to keep their mouths shut. We can tell them that if they told a soul about this Garp the Devil is going to come to eat them alive"

"Garp the Devil?"

"You are not the only one who is terrified of your Grandfather, yoi"

Marco was right. When they got out of their room for food the crew already knew of the great news and have a "Congratulations!" sign hanged. They wanted to tell all of their allies and other pirates about the baby, but were shut up by some bigger news: Ace was Garp´s grandson! And if they couldn´t keep this to themselves the worst nutcase in the marines was going to chase after them!

"No! I want that man as far away from me as I could!" yelled Tatch, scared. His last encounter with the older D. was a frightening thing he never wanted to repeat.

"Then don´t open your mouth" was Ace´s simple response to the terror of his brothers. Then he laughed, he was just as scared of the old man as them. Marco put an arm around his waist, enjoying life as it was. Nothing could be better than that… except when their baby arrives.

"Then , what are you expecting? Boy or girl?" asked Izo, walking towards Ace and putting a hand in his stomach to feel the baby.

"It´s only three months old, still too early" said the Second Commander a little bit red at the okama´s actions.

"It´s a girl" was Izo´s only answer after removing his hand from the little baby bump that was already forming in Ace´s body.

"I don´t think so" yelled Tatch, recovering his smile and walking towards the couple. He wanted to do the same thing as Izo, but Marco send him back with a glare. "It´s going to be a boy" soon all the crew was throwing their wild guesses at gender, eyes, hair and more things about the unborn. The Fourth Commander even started a betting pool, collecting money from random nakamas and writing down their bets…

"HELP ME!" came Teach´s scream, followed by some flames near the crow´s nest. Marco peered out of the window, trying to focus on the girl.

"Isn´t it a little bit early for one of her attacks, yoi?"

"We never made sure she leaves after she went berserker in the afternoon" answered Tatch and Shirohige, who was there, got up from his seat. He felt that he have to do something about the situation at hand, the girl have turned out to be a bigger problem than he thought.

"Where is she?" asked the old captain. As soon as he got his answer he went towards her, stopping her from burning Teach´s head. "Why are you doing these?"

"Because we are all going to be better without this ugly rat in the world" was her answer. "You should understand… he is not the person you think he is…" there was tears coming to her eyes, contrasting with the usual fire filled storms that they were.

"If you want to kill then you are going to have to fight me… or you could join my crew" offered the old man, trying to avoid an encounter.

"I´m… already part of a crew… and my only wish is to protect them. Sumana, but I don´t belong here… yet"

"Yet?" asked Marco confussed.

"You will know with time. Until later…" said her before disappearing. She was not risking a confrontation with the strongest man out in the sea, that would be a suicide. All the crew was more than confused at this words. Who was really Miss Mystery? And what did she knew about Teach that made him so dangerous?

Here I am again, I espect you like this chapter too... Reviews, please!111


	3. Chapter 3

Ace´s pregnancy passed quickly without any problem, not even his grandfather showing his ugly face like all of the crew was expecting. When labor came and was no marines on sight, they breathed in peace… or would do so if the howls coming out of their Second Commander´s mouth weren't the worst they have ever heard! Really! Who would have thought that labor was something so horrible?!

"How long have he been screaming?" asked a terrifies Haruta, hiding behind Vista. The swordsman wasn´t in a better shape either, all pale and about to vomit.

"Two or three hours… more I think" answered a white Tatch, without his smile. That was a once in a lifetime thing, but none was enjoying the view, distracted by the horrendous sound that was coming out from the infirmary. Finally the noise stopped and was replaced by the pitch high scream of a newborn´s first cries. Inside the place, the parents were tires but more than happy to welcome their little bundle of joy.

"Boy or girl?" asked Ace, opening an eye and breathing, trying to gain strength somehow to hold his baby.

"It´s a girl" said an exhausted doctor, handing the little thing to her mother. Marco let go of his lover´s hands for a few seconds to help him into a sitting position, anxious for holding his daughter after all the months of hell she have caused for him (handling a pregnant Ace was not easy and things get easily burned around him). When the girl was finally in Ace´s arms he took a were good look at her. She opened her eyes and saw him with those innocent little puddles the same color as Ace´s, but somehow they remembered him of Miss Mystery.

"What´s the matter?" asked Ace, still amazed with his daughter, playing with her tiny fingers and kissing her black baby hair.

"Nothing, she just looks like you" was the only answer Marco managed to say. And he was right, she even have some of Ace´s freckles. Soon the medic took her away to do some routine exams, like weight her and size her and the mother got back to sleep, happy but tired. The Phoenix moved his aching fingers, deciding that he needed to let his lover rest. He rests a peck on Ace´s face and left the room. He had to talk to Pops about something.

"Then, what is it?" asked a just recovered Tatch, with a grim even bigger than the ones he usually wear. The rest of the commanders were around him in a minute, ambushing him to get every detail of the childbirth.

"A girl, yoi" answered Marco, pushing to go past them without any luck. The mass of nakamas around him grew every second.

"And her name?" asked The Fourth commander, opening his book of bets and putting the money out to pass it to the winner. The First Commander only sighed, resigning himself too answer all of their questions.

"Portgas D. Alice" said him in a little hurry. Were they blind?! He have to go talk to Pops! These was important! He knew that this would sound insane, but maybe Miss Mystery was right about Teach and they should let him sink into the ocean or let her strike him down in her next attack. Something like that to avoid the worst.

"Eyes?" asked Izo.

"Ace´s"

"Hair?" put his part Haruta.

"Black"

"BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" sounded a scream that alarmed the whole crew. Marco nearly transformed in his rush to go to his daughter, only to find her screaming her tiny lungs out in a nurse´s hands. She passed the newborn to him and told the commander to feed her, leaving him alone with the baby formula and bottles.

"What should I do now, yoi?" asked the Phoenix to himself, forgetting about the whole mess with Miss Mystery as he tried to decipher the best way to prepare a meal for the tiny female that was currently sending the crew into a nervous fit. When he finally was able to shut her down with at least three bottles of warm milk, he was so tired that the thought of falling asleep in that same spot with her in his arms sounded great.

"Marco?" asked Ace, waking up. He was the only one in the whole ship that was unaware of little Alice´s crying fit, but he deserved that rest after fighting for so long and suffering the pain of bringing her into the world. "Come here and bring Alice, the others want to see her" pleaded the younger male.

"Here we are, yoi" answered the blond, carrying the now sleeping baby into his arms. Alice looked so adorable when she was sleeping that on one believed Marco´s history about the monster she was when eating. Or that was the day of her birth. By the end of the week all of the crew was already familiar with the eating habits of the tiny baby that seemed to have inherited Ace´s appetite.

"That girl is not human" said an amazed Tatch a month later, getting up in the middle of the night courtesy of Alice´s cries. All the commanders and some members of the first and second division have taken turns to help the new parents once it was obvious that they were turning into zombies. It was Tatch´s night, so he was slowly dragging himself towards the room the baby was staying into. He feed and changed the girl, putting her back to sleep quickly so he could get up to do his chores at the kitchen tomorrow.

"Where is breakfast?!" yelled Blemheim, dying from hunger. Ace was there too, expecting his meal near to Marco with an angry face. "Where is Tatch?!" roared him once again, accompanied with some other nakamas.

"We don´t know!" said the kitchen staff, terrified. A bunch of hungry pirates was not a nice thing to see, nakamas or not. Then a nearly asleep Tatch appeared at the door, still in his pijamas and with huge eye rings around his eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Izo amazed. He even offered the poor cook some make up to make him look less like a corpse.

"She is… not human" answered the Fourth Commander before falling asleep in front of everyone. Marco and Ace got up really quickly and went to see their daughter, knowing full well what Tatch was meaning.

"Look at it in the bright side, Tatch" reassured the Okama, waking his nakamas up slowly and making him drink some coffee. "You night isn´t the worst" he said looking at Teach, who preferred to be burned by Miss Mystery than pass an entire hour in Alice´s room. The baby started screaming like banshee every time she saw him, terrifies of his looks and willing to make his lifer a living hell.

"Why do they still let Teach take care of her then?" asked Vista, who was not better than Tatch. The day before was his night and he haven´t still recovered.

"He is the last option" answered Haruta before helping some of his brothers drag the Fourth commander to hi room and let him rest for the day. There were enough cooks in the kitchen to make them a simply breakfast without him after all.

Shortly after Alice was able to sleep for a full night Tatch came onboard the Moby Dick with some strange fruit that moved something inside of Marco. He suddenly have the feeling that the thing was dangerous and that he should toss it overboard to the ocean where it belong.

"It´s that a Devil´s fruit?" asked his lover, interested. Ace have never seem a fruit so strange before. His own was red and yellow, while this one was purple and… he didn´t like it much. Tatch only smiled wider, not aware of the danger.

"Yes, I think it could be a Logia or a Zoan, but no one is really sure until you ate them, no?" said the cook sending a knowing look towards the Phoenix, who was still sending the evil eye to the fruit.

"You probably should give that to Pops, yoi" proposed Marco, putting his arms around Ace´s waist. The gesture send a chill through Tatch spine.

"Maybe you are right, I wasn´t going to eat it after all" said him, putting it safe inside of his pockets. "Have you seen it before?"

"No, but it´s bad news. I don´t want it near the crew" answered the First commander, dragging his lover away from the fruit, as if it was going to suddenly turn into a sea monster and attack them. Tatch got the hint and proceed to relax the others.

"Don´t worry, I will give it to Pops as soon as I can" reassured the man and walked away towards the kitchen. After finishing his chores he went straight to Shirohige´s room, decided to ask him to guard the fruit, but he was attacked by someone. The only thing he saw was a knife that nearly impaled him through the chest before two arms tossed him away from danger. It was Miss Mystery, holding both the fruit and the knife.

"It´s mine" said her with venom, looking straight at Teach. Tatch didn´t have time to react before the subordinate began to scream that the intruder was there and that she tried to kill him. Soon all commanders were there, surrounding him. Yells were heard everywhere, some of them cursing Miss Mystery.

"Are you okay?" asked a worried Ace once he was in the infirmary. His wounds were not very deep, but the doctors wanted to observe him for any complication. In the other bed was Teach, who wasn´t as burned as he thought he would be.

"Yes… but… she took the fruit"

"And Haruta" signed Marco, then proceeded to explain. "He was able to grab her ankle when she was fleeing, but they get away together. Now we should try to contact her in some way to get him back, yoi"

"Sorry, this is all my fault" said Tatch, guilty.

"No, it´s her fault. She tried to kill you!" screamed an enraged Ace. No one in the crew believed the intruder was dangerous to anyone but Teach, but that proved them wrong. They were going to get Haruta back and finally unmask the mystery. "Have you ever been close to catch her in the past?"

"No, she always disappears in that strange way of her. She leaves nothing behind for us to trace her, yoi" answered his lover, angry too. Something about the entire situation was starting to awake his long forgotten doubts. Was really Miss Mystery who attacked Tatch? Or was it… Teach? Have they a traitor in their family?

"It´s something the matter?" asked Ace, worried too, but more about Alice. The baby screamed her lungs out when the silent attack happened, being the first one to be aware of what was happening. The connection between his daughter and the intruder was troubling Marco too, but he needed to calm down and think.

"No, just that is going to be a long night. Is she hungry?" asked the First commander, diverting the second´s attention.

"I don´t think so, we have just feed her" answered Ace, putting the sleeping baby in his arms.

-In other place-

"Get me out of here!" demanded a very angry Haruta, trapped in a cell and being watched by three young persons, two females and one male. Miss Mystery was one of them and she was still holding the knife with Tatch´s blood.

"You did it good out there, Fire-chan" said the only male, rolling a card in his fingers, looking at it with a bored expression. "But this was not your lucky day. The cards said that…"

"Yes, thanks, X" signed the girl next to Miss Mystery, holding a book. "Stop making stupid comments about what those cards said to you"

"It´s not stupid" defend himself X. "The cards told me everything I want to know, past, present or future"

"Then why haven´t you found your parents?" asked her, more than a little evil. "Like I told you, those kinds of superstitions are bullshit, gipsy"

"They are not, you scientific freak" said the boy between teeth. "And some day they will guide me towards my true heritage"

"If you were really smart…" begin the brunette, but was stopped by Miss Mystery, who put herself between them before that fight gets physical.

"You are such a pair, yoi" said the intruder and turned towards her female friend. "What is our next move, Kumara?" so that was the famous Kumara the girl keep mentioning. Was she part of her crew? Seems so. Haruta tried to take a good look at them: Miss Mystery was still wearing her mask and costume, but the other two weren´t so careful. Kumara was wearing jean pants with a black jersey and a hat with bear ears in her head. Perhaps was she a fan of Bartholomew Kuma? That would explain her clothing.

"Yes, what is our next move, genius?" asked the boy with no really emotion in his voice, still reading his damn cards. He has a long blond hair and big eyes, but partially covered by a mask and a hat. Apart, he was entirely clothed in what seems like leather. Who wore all that leather to a fight? Not even Izo.

"Our next move is to use this one. We are going to use him to kill Teach once and for all. That will be the end to all of your problems" said Kumara, talking to her friend. "Then we can proceed to search a way to stop the Pacifista project or just travel and hope we will find X´s parents"

"The cards said that if I help a friend the truth will show itself before my eyes, so I don´t have any objection" the boring guy was now looking a not just one but a whole bunch of cards floating in middle air.

"It´s never going to work" jessed Haruta, capturing the kidnapper's attention. "The old man and the rest of my crew will…"

"Oh, don´t worry. We are counting on that" were the bear girl´s final words.

-The next morning on the Moby Dick-

"What is that?" asked Izo, picking up a paper from the crow´s nest floor. He read the first few parts and started running towards his captain. "Pops!"

Shirohige raised his hands and let his sake away. Since Haruta´s kidnapping he have been drinking a lot more than he usually would, but the tension… just said that it was better if he wasn´t showing how stressed out he was.

"Yes, Izo? What´s the matter?" inquired the old captain, only to be handled a letter. The other commanders have heard the commotion and were running towards the place, Ace with a blabbering Alice in his hands. "It´s an exchange" sighned Newgate once he finished reading the whole paper. "Teach´s life for Haruta. She said that we have to go to this island and hand him over, then they will release Haruta"

"And the fruit?" asked Teach, but the looks that he got made him coward. "I just said, couldn´t she have ate it?"

"Don´t be stupid, she is already a fruit user, one more fruit could kill her, yoi" answered Marco, not changing his bored expression. "She must be crazy of she thinks we are going to let her kill one of our brothers"

"But… how are we getting Haruta back from her?" asked Tatch, who have recovered greatly from his near death encounter. "We didn´t even know her true name or her ship´s!"

"She called herself Fire Wings" said Shirohige, showing them all the signature at the bottom of the message. "Captain of the Fire Pirates"

"Fire Pirates? I have never heard about them before… are they rookies or something like that?" questioned Namur, mentally replaying the lists of new wanted pirates and old ones for the name of that crew.

"No, but she told us to find this ship: "The Golden Whale". I assume it´s theirs… hum"

"You are not going to hand me to those psicos, no?" asked a terrified Teach. He was just so close to his goal… his fruit.

"No, but you are going to be an important part of our plan to teach them a lesson" smiled Shirohige. "We are going to ambush them"

Who do you think these new characters are? More from them in the next chapters! I hope you like my fanfic


	4. Chapter 4

"They are going to come and crush you" threatened Haruta, still inside of his tiny cell, but now in the open. All he could see now was a beach and the sea… a perfect place to expect enemy pirates. The boy, his guard, have packed away his cards for the first time in the day. "Are you not going to start playing now, right?"

"It´s not a game, it´s a lecture. And I have already made sure that no one of us have the mark of death upon them" was his answer.

"Avoiding a fight today would change their destinies?" tried Haruta to distrac the boy while he picked up a sharp rock to try and force the lock. Then a stand of straw coming from the other´s body slapped it away.

"No, death claims who she marks everywhere and anywhere, even here… there is no way to avoid that" continued him like nothing have happened.

"You are a devil´s fruit user" cursed the short man, grabbing his injured hand. "Is that bear girl of yours too?"

"Kumara? You are going to find out soon… your companions too" Haruta glared at him and wanted to curse them for putting his family in danger. "Don´t be like that, we are not going to hurt any of your brother´s, they are precious for a friend of mine. Just Teach… and you are going to be grateful for that"

"How could I be grateful for one of my nakama´s demise?!"

"Because Tatch is still alive, no?" he looked straight at his captive with that strange crimson gaze of his, giving him the chills. "Have my friend not arrived in time you will be now crying over his death body, courtesy of Teach… and he will have this" said the boy, getting the fruit out of who knows where.

"That´s the…"

"Yami-yami no mi" said him, smiling at it. "Even have it close to you smell like danger… specially for a Zoan like myself. This fruit have the capacity to absorb anything, even the attacks of other users, bodies or powers. Believe me, it´s better if Teach never put his ugly hands on it"

"How do I know you are telling me the truth?" said the brunette with a pit on his stomach. Was that boy implying that Teach would betray his nakama, his family, just for the power of that fruit? That was impossible?

"Some of them are jewels, others are rats" he enigmatically answered. "That applies to all the human kind too, even the D. clan… Take it" he tossed the purple and ugly fruit towards Haruta, who catch it in the sand. "If you don´t believe me then prove it yourself, but do all of us a favor and don´t let him have it. I really wanted to avoid fighting a war"

"War? What war?"

"That´s for me to know and for you to find out"

-In the Moby Dick-

"Do you see them, Marco?" asked the captain to his flying First Commander. Teach was cowering behind him, like usual, but his eyes were full of determination. He would never let that crazy chick have the fruit he have been searching his entire life.

"Yes, yoi" answered the Phoenix, having finally located the cage. "I found Haruta and a boy… I think it´s one of Miss Mystery´s… sorry, Fire Wing´s nakamas. There is another girl near between the bushes and the captain herself if waiting for us in the beach"

"Right, I will go straight to her with Teach, you take care of the other with Vista. Jozu and Namur are already on their way to rescue Haruta"

"Roger"

-With Jozu and Namur-

"So, you have already gotten here" greeted the strange blond teen. The two commanders didn´t looked surprised he was using haki, that was a thing common to all the pirates that sailed the New World. "Let me introduce myself, for the moment I´m X"

"X? For the moment?" asked a half diamond Jozu.

"Yes… until I find my true name" said the boy, not even preparing himself to block their attacks once they began. "Feel free to attack, I don´t have nothing to be afraid of if I brought enough"

"Better answer: why did you kidnapped Hartua? And why did your captain…"

"She is not my captain, just my ally. I´m the captain of the Prehistoric Pirates"

"Well, your friend, why is she doing this? Why killing Teach is so important for her?" asked Namur, ready to strike him down.

"She have… unfinished business with him since a long time ago and the cards predicted that if I helped her I will be closer to achieve my goal… if you want to take your nakama with you, I don´t have any problem with that. He has already brought here what we wanted" said the teen, tossing the key towards his opponents.

"Hey… thank you?"

"You are welcome" answered him and started walking towards Kumara. He have another things to do, something more than important: separate the rat from Edward Newgate. "I hope this actually works, Kumara, you nor I are ready to fight a war"

"What have just happened here?" asked Jozu, finally done with opening the lock and releasing Haruta from his confinement.

"I don´t know, but it will be better if we go straight to Pop´s" said the short man, more than a little worried. He have a pretty bad feeling about Teach now… and the fruit. Was it really so dangerous? Or was it just a trick?

-With Marco-

"Where did you go, yoi?" said a disorientated Phoenix, scanning the jungle for the strange bear girl he have just lost.

"Right here" answered a calm voice. The female have just jumped behind him and was taking out her gloves… revealing some kind of paw in the middle. Marco´s eyes grew wider and flew quickly to get away from the attack.

"Nikuyo nikuyo no mi? But… that´s Bartholomew Kuma´s Devil Fruit! How did you have it, yoi?!" yelled the confused commander. Then he remembered something else. "Are you Kumara?"

"She have such a big mouth, even bigger than her cousin… And as the second answer, just like my friend have hers…" signed the girl, landing at the top of a three. "Let me introduce myself: I´m Kumara, captain of the Techno Pirates"

"Techno Pirates? Who the hell are them?" Marco was truly surprised, where did these new crews came from? And why did they talk like he should know their names? He didn´t even know who Fire Wings was, but he have that bad feeling… maybe they were really just trying to help. "What could happen if we didn´t let you kill Teach, yoi?"

"You won´t know… for some time. You better pray for our success, the other alternative is to lose your dear family" said her, raising her hands to send another repulsion wave towards the bird. He was ready to engage in combat when a desperate cry from below distracted him. There was Teach, being chased by a giant green reptile with long straw arms and Pops in front of the one and only Miss Mystery.

"So you want to defeat me" said Newgate, raising his fists. She ignited herself on fire much like Ace in their first battle.

"No… I want to save you… he is going to betray you, the only thing he wanted was that fruit! The Yami-yami no mi! And he was ready last night to kill your Fourth Commander!"

"What?!" yelled the old captain at the accusation. "That isn´t true, any of my sons could kill one of their brothers for something so selfish!"

"He is not your son, he was just taking advantage of your name!" now Miss Mystery was enraged, igniting into fire. On that moment the other commanders appear with the fruit and the fearful expression on Teach´s face disappeared. He ran towards it.

"The fruit!" yelled the black haired man, still with the dinosaur on tow. "Give it to me!"

"No" said Haruta and started running. Whatever that was happening, he won´t let anyone have that particular fruit, the Yami yami no mi was too dangerous. The other two commanders were astonished by this behavior, but the small man left towards the Moby Dick, ready to throw the dammed thing to the ocean. He wasn´t that lucky, as Teach caught up with him and pulled a dagger out, ready to stab him on the back.

"What is he…?" started Vista, but Jozu grabbed the mustached man and forced him to run. Miss Mystery was already ahead of them with her arms transformed into a pair of purple wings that resembled strangely of Marco´s. After snapping out of it, Shirohige and Marco followed the others.

Teach was about the deal a fatal wound on the little commander, but he was intercepted by the girl, who got stabbed in the stomach. She wasn´t much damaged, but her blouse was ripped in the belly area, revealing a very known tattoo: the Shirohige pirates symbol.

"What the…?" started a confused Haruta. Was she part of the crew?

"Never ever again… I will let you take away my family, you bastard!" she yelled and was about to attack him, but the rat sneaked and grabbed the fruit. He put it entirely in his mouth and swallowed much like a snake. "Dammit, yoi"

"It´s my time to go" Teach used his new powers to go to a boat and escaped quickly. With that the blond teen returned to his human form and bite his lip. The worst have happened and soon they have to go to war.

"You were right… I´m sorry for attacking you" apologized Newgate, observing the departing boat. "But thanks to you nobody of my crew is hurt, so thank you"

"No need to thanks, we are family after all" answer the girl, looking at her belly. "Even if this tattoo is the only thing I have from you"

"Do you want me to go after that rat, Pops, yoi?" asked Marco, getting ready to chase the traitor.

"No, leave him alone. If he crosses paths with us again, we will get our revenge…"

"I beg to differ" said a very annoyed X. "The next time you see him is going to be in a freaking war if you couldn´t stop Portgas from going after him and…"

"X!" yelled Kumara, showing that she could have some emotions too, like anger.

"Sorry, but they have to know" the boy appeared to be very serious with his decision, looking at them with his big reddish eyes. "The War of the Best or of Marineford… we are not ready for something like that. Only one crew was able to fight the Marines in their own Headquarters and win… and they won´t help us"

"The Ghost Pirates, I know"

"The Ghost Pirates? I have never heard from them before and if they fought the marines at their home they should be…"

"Famous? Don´t worry, if we are lucky you will get to know them… or maybe not" said Fire Wings, holding her shirt in place.

"Don´t change the subject, the best thing you could do is prevent your Second Commander from going after that rat…"

"Why are you so scared of the War, X? And don´t tell it´s because your silly cards told you that you will die in there" rolled her eyes Kumara.

"There is no need to be a clairvoyant to see that it´s not going to be easy to survive that. Do you think your robots could do anything against the Pacifistas? And you know that we are not the only ones with this" he signaled his silver bracelet. "The Marines have one too, so…"

"Then we will have to search backups" said the girl, completely ignoring the older pirates. "Let´s go, we have work to do"

"Wait, what are you planning, yoi?" asked Marco completely lost. Stop Ace from doing what? And war against the Marines? What were they talking about?

"Don´t worry, just stop him and nothing will happened, but fail and… let´s just say that the months following are going to be pretty interesting"

-Later, at the ship-

Ace jumped into his striker and wet after Teach even if the others told him not to do it. The imbecile wanted to kill Tatch and Haruta and he wasn´t going to let him just go away unpunished, laughing at their faces.

"Should have known it" said the Mera Mera no mi user, thinking about all the times his baby girl cried just because she was in the same room as the traitor. "She is very good to discern the rotten from the good"

-In another place-

"Who is there" asked a female in a dark castle, taking in her hand a sword with the form of a cross that shinned despite being black. Another girl stepped out of the shadows, Miss Mystery, but without her usual attire. Now she wore a cowgirl outfit with boots and an orange hat with two smiley faces.

"It´s just me" smiled her.

"And what do you want, if I may ask?" said the older woman, putting her sword back on it´s place. Her clothes were from an elegant Spanish style with a little crucifix hanging from her neck as a final touch.

"Your help… in the War of the Best. I know that only your ability could match Dracule Mihawk´s in swordplay…"

"You flatter me, but I´m not really that good, at least not yet. You know… you shouldn´t be doing this, just leave things as they were and get over it…"

"Like you did? Sorry, but I was given the chance to change something and I´m going to use it" Miss Mystery was really determinate and the other girl just looked at her for a long moment, before going to a tale and poured herself a cup of wine.

"On the other hand… I would really like to have a match against the Warlord" she drank the beverage looking at the ceiling. "But you owed me a party, a big one, with lots and lots of alcohol"

"I thought you were trying to stop drinking?"

"That´s never going to happen, I love parties and alcohol too much for that. I even had one in the middle of a freaking blizzard!... but I was told that my mom used to do that too…"

"Yes… your mom…" smiled her, remembering the tales she heard of this particular pirates parents and began to think who in hell did she even exists.

-In a ship outside-

Kumara took out a hidden Den Den Muhi from her desk and started the call. The snail ringed until a masculine voice finally answered.

"Hello? State your purpose" said in a boring tone. She rolled her eyes before talking.

"It´s me. Ni would like to inform you of what happened in our last travel…"

"Take it that it didn´t go as you planned?" asked him, little bit more interested. "Yes, we know. The Marines are prepared to send their entire fleet there just to make sure Portgas D. Ace dies as planned and maybe more"

"Then… there´s no need to tell you the favor I want to ask" said the dark skinned girl.

"Dragon is against involving the Revolutionary army in this conflict, he ordered us to stay in Baltigo. If you participate, it´s going to be as a pirate and not as one of our members" then he sighed. "Is she going to participate too?"

"Yes, she is… and he definitely too. You and blondie should come for the same reason"

"Family stays together, eh?" he laughed. "If that is so, then so should Dragon and Sabo…"

"I´m asking you and her for a reason" pointed Kumara a little tired. "If the Marines are really sending their forces… then you are in risk of disappearing or something like that. And they may catch the eyes of you know who"

"You got a point, is not really a good idea to have you know who in the past" a pause was made. "When s your ship coming to Baltigo for us?"

"Tomorrow night"

"Excellent" they hanged and she left her room for a bit of air. Talking with the higher positions of the revolutionary army wasn´t something she enjoyed, but the cause was worth the pain. Apart from that, it was her father´s legacy. He used to be a revolutionary too. She was so deep in her thoughts that didn´t realized there was someone else in the deck.

"X…" she called him. He turned around showing his tear stained face.

"Don´t call me like that, I´m not an X anymore" whispered him in a broken voice, holding with a lot of force two old wanted papers. They were his parent´s.

"I forgot… about our little travel problem… you shouldn´t have seen that" tried Kumara to calm him down.

"No, it was my destiny to know that… as it was to participate in the War of the Best… to fight him"

"For God´s sake, the man you are talking about is an Admiral! You couldn´t be serious"

"He killed my father and made my mother cry… no one makes my mother cry" he smiled grimly. "Believe me, I would be satisfied if I land a few good blows to his shinny face. When the time comes… Kizaru is mine"

"Do you want… my help, X? To train or something else"

"Yes, and don´t call me like that. Say my name… I like it a lot"

"Okay, come on, Mandrake"

Have you already found out who they are are? And who are the boy on the phone and the new girl? what do you thing? Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

"God dammit, yoi!" screamed Marco, dropping to the floor a newspaper and ready to jump overboard and fly in the direction of Impel Down if not for Tatch stopping him. The cook just moved his head in a negative motion before dragging him towards Shirohige, who was just as grim as the blond.

"The Marines caught Ace" were his only words. Izo was there, holding little Alice in his arms and trying to make her sleep. The last days were horrible, the poor baby just cried loudly for her mother, but with Ace away there was little they could do. Marco tried to be with his daughter all the time, but that was not enough. She extended her arms towards her father and he picked her up, embracing her in his arms.

"Don´t worry, princess. We are going to find mommy, yoi" he soothed the girl, who looked at her with tears in her eyes, like if she knew what was happening. "When is the…" he didn´t find the strength to say the word.

"The war? the same day as the execution" answered Newgate, looking at his First Commander and the tiny female in his arms. "We need to leave her and the others who can´t fight in another place"

"Yeah" answered Marco, a little bit absent. He needed Ace by his side, he couldn´t raise a child on his own… he blocked those thoughts of his mind. He have to stay focused and prepare to go to the rescue. Then he would scold Ace until next week.

"Do you think… this is really necessary, Pops? You know… Garp is still a powerful and influential Marine, he could made them free Ace" said Izo, putting all his hopes in preventing the physical confrontation in a very violent man.

"Garp won´t move a finger to help him, he puts duty over family…ever, yoi" answered the Phoenix for his captain. "Ace told me that he and his brother practically have to raise themselves because of that"

"Sad" finished the okama, looking at the horizont. He hoped Miss Mystery… or Fire Wings will truly come with her allies to help them as she said, because they could end up losing a lot in this war.

-In other place-

"You could have been here sooner" said a known male voice to Kumara and she frowned. The boy that talked was a short, his long black hair in a messy fashion and coal black eyes. He sighed. "But it´s okay, we are ready"

"Care to explain why are we here?" asked a blond female, tall and with big round eyes. She wore a blue coat and top hat. "Is our cousin in danger?"

"You can say so" answered Kumara and quickly proceed to explain the situation to the newcomers. At the end the boy´s frown was deeper than expected.

"Never thought he would stood so low… Are you sure he is going to participate in the Marine´s lines?" he inquired, sounding hopeful.

"There is no doubt, he is a vice admiral now and would take whatever chance he have to keep climbing… you know how your brother is" said Kumara.

"Damn him! Can´t Nii-san stop thinking just about himself one time?" the boy banged his head in the table at how selfish his brother was.

"Cousins, they could be a mess" said the blue girl, crossing her arms and putting a bad face. "But I never expected him to betray us… we grew up together!"

"Talking about siblings, you know who doesn´t know a word of this, right?" changed the theme Kumara before they could begin their critics fest.

"My sister? Not a single one, we don´t want the Ghost Pirates to appear in the middle of the war. That crew is full of creeps" answered the boy and the other released a breath.

-Far away from there-

"How could they do that to me?!" screamed a cloaked figure in a high pitched voice. "They are planning a family reunion on the War of the Best and didn´t invite me!"

"Calm down, taicho" pleaded a woman dressed as an amazon warrior.

"It´s just no fair, why didn´t they… call… me" she started fuming. All her crew backed out, their commanding officer was famous for starting to break things… or persons when angry.

"Stop it, you stupid gaki" talked an old woman with a snake stick. "Seriously, you are acting just like your mother, control yourself"

"But I don´t like it!" said the girl stubborn.

"Stop, that conduct is not fit to an empress or a division commander" continue the elder Nyon, feeling tired. Sometimes dealing with this girl was even worse than dealing with her mom in her youth. "If you dislike this so much then you should voice your disgust in other ways"

"You are right… Bingo! I´m going to go to the War of the Best!" said her cheerfully with a grin the size of her face (you could tell by her attitude even if her face is covered by a curtain). The others sweat dropped.

"Please, taicho…" tried Margareth, but was silenced by a hand making a silence gesture. Kykio, who was there too, refrain from saying anything

"That is not a great idea" said Nyon a little bit more scared, but that went unnoticed to the small teen on the deck.

"No, it´s a very great idea!" said she smiling even wider. "And I would fight again! I have been bored out of my ass since we expelled the Marines from the New World! And I would like to give my dear brothers a surprise"

"I´m sure they would be better if you stick to our plans, taicho" said Aphelandra, trying to soothe the girl. "What about Spider taicho? He is at Impel Down and we are his freedom team"

"Yes, Spider… I would leave that to you, my amazon warriors are more than capable of assaulting Impel Down without me" said the commander, handing the issue as if it was an everyday thing. "Then you will tell him to wait for me in the Queen Medusa, we need to have a talking to"

"Poor unfortunate soul" murmured Margareth, knowing full well what "talking to" means to her empress. She still have some bruises from the last time.

"Settled that, prepare my boat! I need to be in the same place they opened their portal at the same time as them!"

"Do you when or where are they going to be?" asked Nyon.

"Leave that to me" said the cheerful brat and went to prepare everything for her trip, including some very big pieces of meat, but she couldn´t resist and started eating them right away. The little woman looked at her with nostalgic eyes, remembering her mother and father. "I think I´m forgetting something" she said out of the blue, then "Well, if I don´t remember it must be nothing important"

"Oh God" the elder walked back to her room and started praying that in case that girl reached the war place she wouldn´t be causing any mess. "At least Senchou and the Deck chief are not going to go with her. That would be a catastrophe"

-Far Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar away from there-

"Are you really sure?" asked Admiral Coby for the eighteen time in half an hour to the young vice admiral to his right. Vice Admiral Helmeppo was there too, trying to convince the young man that he was making a mistake.

"For the eighteen time, yes, I´m sure. Why do you keep asking?" answered the raven, ignoring some recruits nearby that were making some dirty comments about him. "Damn, couldn´t they shut up"

"Hey, Vice Admiral Cutie! Why don´t you spend some time in my bed?!" yelled one of them.

"No! With me! I will blow up your mind!"

"Come with me and I will show you what a true man is!"

"Why are you molesting a higher up? You could get into troubles" said a new recruit, even if he wanted to make a comment like that too. The higher official was such a beauty, the kind of only appears in wet dreams.

"No! It´s not going to happen anything. Do you know who he is? He is the son of two pirates! A disgrace for us!"

"He is? How does a pirate enter the Marines?" asked the other astonished.

"With contacts! Just like he got his position! Jajajajjajajja!"

"Janos… don´t hear them" said Coby, trying to get him out of that place as soon as possible. If he did something drastic against the fools Sakazuki and Borsalino would be there to get him. And he didn´t want them to ruin this boy´s life dream just because of his heritage. Said youngster just gritted his teeth and walked away with his companions.

"And you asked me why I didn´t held my family in a high regard" said Janos. Coby understood that, but even… he wouldn't let his pupil make the same decision ad his teacher.

"Even if your family is not perfect, it´s still a part of you. Do you really want to…"

"Yes. If I succeed I will finally free myself from their reputation. And now, if you will excuse me, Issho-san is waiting for me" he went away, ignoring the look of worry in his mentors face. Coby remembered his father, the day they meet and the day of his death. Helmeppo by his side, was thinking of something similar.

"He is more like his mother, no?" asked the blond, eyeing Janos while he disappeared. Coby just shook his head.

"No, he is determinate like him… and stubborn. He will achieve his dream no matter what" then he sighed. "Except for this particular thing, he won´t fight family, at least not to kill them. That not that easy"

"Then, what should we do?"

"Protect him all we could… just hope the outcome of this war won´t bring terrible consequences" then he left to talk to Borsalino, he wanted Janos out of that confrontation, but that was very unlikely. The youngster was one of the best Vice Admirals the Marines have, for a lot of officer's indignation, being the youngest to reach that position. He even sent one of the Ghost Pirates commanders to Impel Down! But he was only able to stay in the Marines for so long because Coby, Smoker and Fujitora made a collective effort to protect him.

"Do you think he would listen?"

"No. he and Akainu only want to destroy Janos. That was their goal since the day they were forced to accept him on the Marines. Even so… at least I have to try"

-In a totally different place-

"All the ships ready?" asked Fire Wings at the head of an army of pirates. Kumara was sitting on the deck of her ship, the Zenith, while X… Mandrake was playing with his cards near the Prehistoric Sorcery´s crow´s nest. Shaina was polishing her sword while her nakamas, anxious, ran over the Red Coffin´s deck, checking the ship for the last time.

"Yes" answered all the captains. She nodded with her head and Kumara started to work on a giant machine that emitted light.

"We have a problem" said the girl with the bear hat. "The Marines are already there, they used a machine like ours to transport their ships"

"Damn" cursed the cowgirl. "When are we going to appear?"

"Right in the middle of the fucking war, just after Strawhat appeared"

"It´s a good time, get us there"

-Just before, in Marineford-

"Garp, are you listening to me?!" screamed Sengoku, very angry at the smiling vice Admiral that happily munched crackers. The man only laughed at him when he made a recount of his family´s numerous crimes. "Do I have to start again?" said the Buda surprisingly calm.

"Oh, were you saying something, Sengoku?" asked the older D. "The sound of the crackers didn´t let me hear you"

"Well, I will tell you again…" said the glasses wearing Marine, taking the bag of crackers out of Garp´s hands before talking. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR DAMN PROGENY! YOUR SON IS THE GODDAMN MOST WANTED CRIMMINAL AND A TORN IN OUR SIDE SINCE HE WAS FUCKING FIFTEEEN!"

"Dragon have always been difficult and when he became a teenager the problem just sky rocketed. I thought it was just teenage rebellion, but…"

"TEENAGE REBELLION MY ASS!" said the raven before continue. "AND DON´T GET ME STARTED WITH YOUR GRANSONS! WHO IN HIS RIGHT MIND SET A FLEET OF NAVY VESSELS ON FIRE! OR DECLARE WAR ON THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!"

"Jajajajajajajajajaja!" laughed the old Marine Hero. "That´s my boys! A pity they are not Marines… Someday they are going to give me strong great grandchildren"

"PORTGAS IS ABOUT TO BE EXECUTED!" reminded Sengoku to his old friend, feeling a vein throbbing in his forehead and a migraine starting to affect his brain. Damn, why did he even bother? Garp was just as hopeless as his progeny.

"Yeah…" said Garp, sad thinking about his eldest grandson. "But I won´t be getting any great grandchildren from him anyway. He told me he had a boyfriend…"

"Garp…" Sengoku started trembling, feeling that the veins of his brain were going to explode. His D migraine, as he named it, was the one of the worst he ever had counting the ones he got in the times of Gol D. Roger. Should have known that all Ds were just as much as a headache.

Then, out of the blue a flash of light appeared in the distance and a fleet of vessels appeared. Sengoku was about to shout an order to attack, thinking it was Whitebeard, when he saw the flags and sails. Those were Navy´s ships.

"Where do those ships came from?" asked Garp, suddenly paying attention. He and Sengoku ran towards the place and found Kizaru in the deck of one of the ships.

"Borsalino, what are you doing there? And…" Sengoku stopped talking and examine this Kizaru. He looks way much older than less than a day ago, when he say the yellow Admiral last. "When did you get that old?"

"Maaa, Sengoku-san, you are mean. I´m not that old" said Kizaru and then proceed to explain what happened and why was he here. Then, after some minutes of silence by the two astonished veteran marines, he was given directions of where he could dock his ships and then proceed to get inside with the strategists to polish their plan. Sengoku was really happy, reinforcements were welcome whenever they come.

In his own Ship Coby was looking towards Janos, who was with the other Vice Admirals in silence, being looked down by almost all of them, for the other marine´s confusion. Helmeppo was by his side, trying to make him feel at least a little bit less uncomfortable. Then an idea came to his mind.

"Why don´t you go to see your mother? She must be here" proposed the blond.

"No, I just will… take a walk" said he raven before walking away.

"Okay… take care"

Hey, it´s me again. What do you think of the new kids? Reviews, please!


	6. Chapter 6

There were some things that Janos just couldn´t take. One was being called ugly, two was to be reminded every day of his parentage, third was… being looked down. His mother taught him that he should be the one looking down at them because… he was gorgeous! (with the ultimately looking down technique). But since he was accepted in the Marines some time ago he was looked down every day by everyone. He just couldn´t take it, it was like they all wanted him to go away, to crawl to whatever piece of hell he have gotten out of and die. He heard the rumors too, that he only got his position as vice Admiral only a year after entering the Marines (he entered a little bit early) only thanks to his family´s connections with the World Government.

"Go to hell… all off you" murmured him. He was strolling around without really knowing where he was going when he bumped into a woman. She was extremely beautiful, just as he remembered, just a bit younger and very angry looking.

"What do you think you are doing, you disgusting man?" asked the Warlord Boa Hancock, standing as tall as she was. He frowned his eyebrows at those words, was she really calling him like that? Disgusting as in ugly? He was not!

"Hum! Don´t call me like that, you stuck up woman!" yelled the boy. He was as tall as her so her high was not scaring him. She growled at his answer and prepared herself to fight, to hell that he was a marine. The Shichibukai could do everything and they were needed for the fight, what could they do to her if she turned one stupid marine brat to stone. Behind the bickering pair a few soldiers were seeing the scene with horror. What was that Vice Admiral thinking? They needed to stop the fight and fast. They ran towards Sengoku and Garp, who were chatting with the future Admirals. Coby was serious, not looking at his old mentor to the face, as if he was ashamed of something.

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku! Vice Admiral Garp!" yelled the distressed Marines.

"Yes? What now?" asked Sengoku. He was having a happy day, it seemed that in the future Garp was retires for a lot of years or something because his older self didn´t show up. The prospect of not having another D to add to his migraine was very relieving.

"One of the Vice Admirals is fighting with Boa Hancock!" yelled them. Coby raised his head as if he was using soru.

"Please, tell me it´s not Janos" said the pink haired man, putting hand in his brow and sighing. He left the place looking for his pupil, praying that the whole fight would be solved with a few words (very unlikely for the two most self centered people in the planet). The other high ranks followed to see if they have to interfere. What they found in the place was the strangest view they have ever seen: Boa Hancock hugging Janos tight against her chest.

"Huh! You are so kawaii!" yelled the pirate empress, very happy chocking him even more with her chest. Coby smiled and crossed his arms, waiting until they finished. She won´t be doing any harm to him. The other high ranking officers were astonished, since when Boa Hancock hug a male and call him kawaii?

"Let me go!" screamed Janos, trying to free himself from the woman´s grasp. "Mother, please, let me go!" he tried, not daring to disrespect her. The boy still remembered how scary his mom was when provoked.

"Alright, alright" said the now smiling female, letting her child go. She took a good look at him, then her beautiful face expressed horror. "How… did you end up being a Marine?! God, what did I do wrong?!" said the overly dramatic amazon.

"Cut the crap, mother, I had enough of that when I was seven" said Janos but at the same time Sengoku was turning around with a big frown in his face towards his old subordinates.

"That´s something I would like to know too. How did the son of the Pirate Empress enter the Navy? Or reach the rank of vice Admiral?" said the Buddha, trying to be calm.

"With contacts" answered Borsalino, who was glad to have someone apart from Akainu that understand his pain. "Specifically talking, vice admiral Garp" said the light user, signaling the culprit.

"Garp? What did he do this time?" asked the glasses wearing Marine, turning around to scream at his old friend again.

"He is my great grandfather" sighed the kid, dusting his clothes. Then explained: "My full name is Monkey D. Janos"

"Oh, so you are Luffy´s kid" said an overly enthusiastic Garp, grabbing Janos and hugging him in a bone crushing hug. "I´m so glad he gave me great grandchildren! And Marine ones!"

"Yes, third is the final, no?" said Sengoku, still frowning. Now he understand what was Janos doing in the Navy even with his family, Garp should have used all his influence in Kong and the Gorosei to let him in.

"Take that, Dragon! There is other Marine in the family apart from me!"

"And another revolutionary… and used to have a pirate too, no?" said Borsalino in that lazy way of his. "Too bad your little sister died"

Garp, growling with anger, was about to make something bad to the yellow man (like in sending him flying towards the ocean or break all bones in his body) and even Hancock looked more menacing than she usually did. Janos for his part didn´t made a move, his blue eyes turned to his superior and smiled.

"Big words for someone who couldn´t catch my brother and cousin when they snuck into the Headquarters and stole important documents" said the youngster, ignoring his mentor´s signals for him to shut up. "Or when they interrupted that slave selling show last year and attacked a lot of influential persons…"

"Shut up, brat" said the light user, for once losing his cold. "If you didn´t know we were very busy dealing with the Ghost…"

"That´s bullshit" answered Janos. "You are too scared of them to go and attack their territory and, if you forgot that, I´m in the G5. We are the ones that have to deal with the Ghost Pirates most of the time. I´m the one who sent their eight division commander to jail!" there was a staring war between the new Fleet Admiral and the Vice Admiral, one that have Coby afraid. He was getting ready with Helmeppo to grab his pupil and drag him out of there (like all the times when Janos´ mouth got him into troubles), when Sengoku decided to talk.

"What is that about been afraid of a pirate crew?" he demanded explanations. Since when the defendants of justice let themselves be terrified by a bunch of pirates? He needed to give those youngsters a lesson.

"That´s not a pirate crew" said a captain from the future that was nearby with a few more recruits, who nodded with the head. "They are the Devil and his army of demons!"

"Yeah! Only demons could expel the entire World Government from the New World!" said one of his companions, shivering like a little mouse suddenly alone with an enormous cobra that have been starving for very long days.

"WHAT?!" yelled both Sengoku and Garp. Borsalino only shook his shoulders.

"That was a long time ago, when Akainu was still Fleet Admiral. And I retreat only when I have to do it" defended himself Kizaru.

"With nearly all your bones broken" said the young D in a low tone.

"You know, Janos, come with me" said Coby, grabbing the idiot by one shoulder and Helmeppo did the same to the other. "Being too much time around your family is affecting you" they dragged the boy away, leaving all the past people very confused.

"That pair promised Garp that they will take care of the brat" explained Borsalino. "It´s part of the reason why we haven´t snapped his neck yet"

"Don´t you dare to touch my son" hissed Boa Hancock, with Salomé behind her back ready to attack when her owner did. Apparently, in the future, she had already lost a daughter, she wouldn´t let anything happen to her son… sons.

"Well, you take care of them, Sengoku. I have something else to do" said the older D. going towards his pupils and great grandson while his friend was occupied squeezing the truth out of the future Marines. He wanted to know everything about the Ghost Pirates and why they were so feared: their captain, vice captain and crew members, Devil Fruit users, ships, attacks, history, bounties. When he finished he finally noticed something was missing.

"WHERE IS GARP?!" yelled the Fleet Admiral, causing the sea gull in his cap to tremble. Far, far away from there was said Vice Admiral with another one in a ship, going towards the great prison known as Impel Down. Janos was sitting next to him, gorging eating in a more educated way than the other D, but nearly the same amount of food.

"Why are you taking me there? I am too young to know Portgas D. Ace, the only memory I have from him is his grave and…" he shut up quickly, that was a point he was not wishing to touch. He knew exactly how much damage he was doing to the persons he loved, even if they chose the wrong path. Maybe after the war… they would never talk to him again.

"Exactly for that. It´s not really fair if he only live in my memory or Luffy´s…" started Garp.

"He doesn´t, believe me" said the younger D, leaving his food down for a moment. "I… we have family in the future. There is ji-chan, Sabo…"

"Oh! So he is alive! Luffy is going to be so happy when he learns about that… so that cousin you mentioned is his, no?" A nod confirmed his theory. "And are you going to fight them?" there was silence before the kid finally could answer.

"It´s my duty"

"Oh, but choosing between family and duty is not as easy as you think" said the old veteran, suddenly very serious. "Believe me, I have been in the same place as you a lot of times in the past… and could never harm them, even if my superiors ordered me to kill my own flesh and blood"

"I… am not so sure if I could make that decision yet" admitted Janos. "I could fight them, but kill them… that´s another history. I have already lost my sister, I don´t want to lose any more of them"

"Are you sure they are going to come?"

"Family stays together"

-Back in the Marine´s Headquarters-

"What was he thinking? Just taking off with one of his crazy spawns to see Portgas" muttered Sengoku in his office with all the Admirals, present and future. Akainu have shinny eyed, so have past Borsalino. Apparently, they couldn´t wait to have his job. Too bad they will have to, he wasn´t going anywhere until the war ends.

"Just say that they have something to do, they will be back on time" said Coby, bored in the couch. He have seen his past self a few moments ago and began wondering how was he so weal… Well, guess strength comes with the time. He looked at Issho-san, who was polishing his sword next to him. Then his mind wondered to what he have heard the Gorosei talking about before they left to the past.

"… and there won´t be any changes in the timeline" finished Borsalino.

"As if" let Coby out of his mouth.

"Do you know something we didn´t?" asked the light user. Sengoku raised an eyebrow, looking at the admiral with a suspicious look.

"Let me see… I´m a student of Vice Admiral Garp, was friends with Luffy-san, trained Janos, the ultimate looking down technique brat, and am not about to lose my job if I screw up again… Of course I know a lot of things more than you!" answered the pink haired young man.

"Wait… about to lose his job?" asked the glasses wearing Marine.

"Oh, didn´t he told you? The Gorosei are tired of their screw ups, his and Akainu´s. So if they didn´t manage to do things right this time, they are going to be forced to retire"

"It´s not definitive!" yelled the yellow clad man.

"As you say, sir" answered Coby and continued to lay lazily on the couch. He smiled to himself, he could be as irritant with his mouth as Janos. He was proud of it.

-In Impel Down-

"It´s him?" asked Janos, looking at his chained uncle with sad eyes. He have never met the man, but Dadan have told him so many histories about the trio of brothers that she used to take care of for Garp that he thought he really knew him. He was not like he imagined him, but that was not really surprising judging by the place he was in.

"Yes" answered Garp, sad. He started chatting with Ace, then introduced the kid to his grandson. The freckled faced man immediately laughed, saying that he was wrong after all. There was still hope that the vice Admiral´s dream of a Marine descendants come true. When the two were about to leave he raised his head a last time.

"Wait, how is she?" asked Ace, worry for his daughter.

"She is… fine" was his answer and then left as fast as he could. He didn´t want to tell the man that his daughter was about to risk her life to save him…

-Far away-

A blond man with a top hat was walking back and fort in his room, trying to easy his worries. He put all his trust in Shirohige, the man was the strongest in the seas after all. He would save his brother. But something in his hearth told him that he must run towards Marineford and help Ace. Koala, Hack and even Dragon tried to convince him to trust in the old pirate, but that didn´t put his mind to a rest.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"Purupurupuru…" started his Den Den Mushi. He looked at the snail phone. He didn´t expected any calls that day, it was his free day. His plans were spending some time with Koala and his baby daughter, Sabrina. When the sound started to get into his nerves, he picked the call and yelled to the caller.

"WHAT?!"

"Don´t trust that the Shirohiges will get out of this on their own" said a female voice. "If don´t go to that place immediately, you will regret it for the rest of your life"

"Who…who are you?" asked the Second in command of the revolutionary army, trying to remember who exactly know about his relation to Ace and Luffy.

"That´s not important" answered the voice. She sounded surprisingly like Koala, and talk like her too. "The only thing that matters is that you have to go, help them before you lose them both"

The caller hanged and Sabo was frozen in his spot. Lose them? Was he going to lose Ace? Or Luffy? There was no way the idiot would leave the Marines execute his big brother without a fight. Was he going to de because of his stupidity? Or both? He couldn´t handle that, he would kill himself, all be dammed. He accommodated his top hat and rushed throw the window to get to the decks as soon as possible and have a mad race to Marineford.

"Sabo?" asked Koala when she entered to the room with a blond baby in her arms. Sabrina blabbered and signaled a piece of paper in the desk. "I´m going there" read the mother, then sat down on the bed, worried. "That was inevitable, no? Take care of yourself, my love"

Outside was Sabo in a little boat, using all of his strength to move it as fast as it could. If the Marines lay a finger in his brother´s heads… he would kill them all.

"Luffy, Ace, wait for me"

-In another place-

Shanks was enjoying his nap before engaging into combat. The Red Force was sailing towards Marineford and there were getting ready for the Marines. Then his Den Den Mushi sounded, waking him up.

"Hello?" said him half asleep.

"Kaido is going to appear and slow you down" said a female voice serious. "Prepare and ambush him before"

"Who are you?" asked the Yonko, suddenly wide awake. He didn´t like that, if Kaido really appears… that was going to be a problem.

"Does it matters? If you want to save both your former captain´s son and your protégée, you will have to make sure to sink that stupid snake´s ship" then hanged.

"What´s the matter, captain?" asked Benn when Akagami got out of his cabin a bit too much early and serious for once.

"Change of plan, Kaido is sneaking from behind and trying to kill the old man" explained Shanks. "We are going to ambush him"

"Where?" asked the navigator, opening a map.

"Here"

what do you think? Reviews, please!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is a new chapter, I hope you like it!

Ace, in the execution stand, saw all the death and horror around, feeling miserable for causing all of this. He should have listened to Pop´s and stayed with his family, with his daughter. Would he ever see her again? No, was the answer. She would grow up without knowing who her mother was, an orphan. Next to him was Garp and in the bottom, with other Vice Admirals, was Janos, searching something. His father was already there, where was she? Then a flash of light illuminated the water and a fleet of ships with pirate flags emerged. In the deck of one of them was her.

"Fire Wings? What is she doing in here?" asked Borsalino. He didn´t know anything about the girl in question, just that she was a pirate slowly raising in the wanted list. He yelled at the girl. "You call yourself the last of the Shirohige, but you are too young to actually belong to that crew, what do you want here?"

"In that you are very wrong" answered the girl. All of the commanders recognized her as Miss Mystery, the same intruder that they fend off every time she tried to attack Teach. Her cowgirl style let her face in the open, she looked pretty much like Ace. "I was born in that ship, that crew was my family"

"What the hell are you saying?" asked Sengoku, not liking what she was implying.

"Haven´t you guessed yet? I´m Portgas D. Alice!" yelled her. "If you want to get rid of Gol D. Roger´s descendants you will have to kill me first!" she opened her arms as if she was inviting them to attack her. Janos took the chance to attack at his cousin.

"Every time…" he said. "Every time I want to follow my dream my family gets in the middle! First my parents, then ji-chan, then Sabrina and the idiot and finally you! I´m taking you down, Alice!"

"Stop yelling, stupid" said the girl, blocking her cousin´s attack with ease. "I knew you were going to betray us just for your reputation. Apart from a weakling, a rat"

"Don´t call me that!" screamed an angered Janos.

"Or what? Are you going to do anything to me? Of course not, you are the weakling of the family!" then she laughed and he, face all red, proceed to attack. After a short time he managed to sent her flying towards her ship´s crow´s nest.

"Shit, yoi, he got better"

"I´m a lot stronger than you and the rest of my damn family think" answered a proud Janos.

"And talking about family, I brought the rest of yours!" screamed Kumara, giving her friend time to get up and finally releasing her two surprises.

"Hello, Nii-chan!" yelled a long haired boy.

"Ruffy!" yelled Janos when his brother´s fist collided with his.

"You invited my cousins?!" asked Alice a little bit offended to her friend. Kumara only shook her shoulders. "Why?!"

"We will need all the help we can get" was her only answer before she went to keep the Pacifistas occupied. The raven girl turned her head to face the two revolutionaries that have surprisingly dropped into the brawl. Sabo was already there running with Luffy to the aid of their brother. He smiled when he saw his daughter in the deck of the Golden Whale along with her cousins, she would be a great woman.

"Gyojin karate" said Sabrina, facing some soldiers and adopting her combat poise. "Hyakumaigawara Seiken!"

"It´s she, isn´t it?" asked a terrified man to his friend right beside him, seeing how their comrades were sent flying by just a blow from the girl. "The Gyojin karate master from the Revolutionary Army that managed to break into the Headquarters along with Dragon´s grandson"

"Yes… Fire Wings, the Gyojin karate master, Dragon´s grandsons… who knew they were related?" answered that man.

For her part, Shaina advanced directly to the place where Vista and Mihawk were having a fight, but was interrupted by a woman in a Marine uniform with a long sword. The redhead reached to her sword and prepared herself for the match.

"Shadow sword! This is the day when I will take your blade from you!" yelled the vice Admiral Tashigi, one of the best swordsmen the Navy have to offer.

"Out of my way, old woman, I didn´t came here to fight with you. My desire is to fight the best and that´s what I´m going to do" answered the young woman.

"I won´t let you go until I have Yoru!" the glasses wearing marine attacked. Mihawk took his eyes two seconds away from his fight to look at the female that in the future will be wielding his sword. A redhead with her eyes covered with shades… it has to be her. Tashigi felt to all the Marines horror. They just couldn´t believe this was happening. The best swordsman in the World left his fight with the Whitebeard commander to run towards the two women.

"HEY!" yelled Vista, feeling a little bit angry at being so easily discarded. It was like the man didn´t consider him a worthy opponent in opposite of the female. But then, when the two swordsman were face to face. They have something… similar. And the way Dracule Mihawk looked at that woman make him sure that they knew each other and that she was important to him.

"It have been a long time" said Hawk Eyes, still with Yoru on his hands. The girl didn´t do anything, it was like she wasn´t afraid of fighting with him. "Show me your face, daughter"

"Hello, father" answered Dracule Shaine, taking off her shades. Her eyes were yellow, just like her father´s. The red hair only contribute to accentuate her feral look.

"What a touching moment…" commented him, deciding to leave father and daughter alone. He has plenty of other swordsmen to fight. The Best Swordsman in the World and his heiress kept looking at each other for a short moment, as if they saying hello after a long separation.

"Who would have known? Hawk Eyes junior, fufufufu" said Doflamingo before continuing with his own business. He have better things to do, like correcting Crocodile, his lover for a long time. He has a few reasons for wanting the man alive, one in particular.

"Angard" as the word left Mihawk´s mouth, he and his daughter got into combat position, with their swords ready for the fight. The first clash between them was so strong that some marines flew away. Now it wasn´t that hard to believe that Shaina and Hawk Eyes were from the same blood.

In another part, Kumara reached Ivankov when the Pacifista was approaching to him. She stand in front of him, with her hand extended and surprisingly the android did nothing to her. Sentomaru ordered him again and again to attack the pirate, but nothing worked, it was like it was frozen. And the most strange thing was that it still attacked other pirates with his hands but did nothing but stare at her.

"Hello, daddy" said her. "I miss you… even if you never were there"

"What?" even Sentomaru couldn´t believe it. Somewhere, deep inside of the World Government´s Human Weapon was still a part of the conscious, of the soul of Bartholomew Kuma, that refuses to attack his daughter. The higher ups were going to be so furious, doctor Vegapunk have to fix that as soon as possible.

"So you ave Kuma´s girl, vno?" said the okama queen with a smile. She was petite, but looked a lot like his father.

"Yes… I´m the revolutionary pirate, Bartholomew Kumara" she introduced herself, not letting them saw her tears. Apart from that short trip to Thriller Bark, shortly after Kuma arrived there, she has never seen her father. And it was impossible to recover him now.

"He vwould be proud of vyou, vyou know?"

"Yes… I do"

In another part of the battlefield a red flag carrying captain was fighting and winning easily against a few marines. The leather wearing blond boy, Madrake, was advancing towards the future Fleet Admiral and not even a few batched of Marines will make him surrender.

"Give yourself up!" ordered a commodore while his soldiers surrender him again.

"How stupid, do you know what this red flag means? It means that I´m not going to have mercy with you and will not accept your mercy, Marine scum" he said before turning attacking and winning. "Kizaru! Come here and fight me!"

"Who are you?" said the Fleet Admiral in his lazy voice, appearing out of nowhere suddenly behind the pirate. "You seem a little bit familiar, do we know each other?"

"You could say so, you killed my parents some years ago. I want revenge" answered him before jumping to get away from the light user and begin the fight. The yellow wearing man only took his hand to his face, making the thinker poise.

"Your parents? I don´t remember… were they pirates? That´s the only explanation, I don´t kill civilians. But I killed so many pirates that it´s tooooooo hard to remember two of them" that pissed Mandrake off.

"I will make you remember!" yelled the youngster, turning into a tyrannosaur and roaring at him. A sparkle of fun shone in the man´s face.

"Oh, now I remember. You are ex-rear admiral´s Drake´s son. You were such a tiny little thing in your mother´s arms when I saw you last… how is he? Still as dead as I left him?"

"You damn…" the dinosaur attacked but was hit by a laser, that sent him to the floor. He got up again, completely fine… how long could he stay like that against that man? He only have a few more bodies to spare.

"You impulsive little boy, not like them. If you keep like that you are going to die young… Madrake Hawkins" it was a surprise for the youngster that the yellow monkey knew his full name, but he should have known.

"It´s not my destiny to die in this battlefield, the cards said this is not the day of my death" answered the boy, preparing to fight again.

"Why are you so angry anyway? It´s not because I killed them"

"You made my mother cry and nobody makes my mother cry"

"Funny, I thought Basil Hawkins knew the future. Didn´t he know ex-rear admiral Drake was going to die that day?" the kid growled and let his fury guide him in the battle with one of the most powerful mans in the Navy.

Going back to the siblings fight. Janos and Ruffy weren´t equals, the second was a little bit stronger. That pissed the older off, after all this years he was still the family´s weakling, the deception, the one that was left behind. The Navy made him stronger, strong enough to challenge one of the World´s strongest pirates and defeat them, but that was not enough. He knew that Spider Black, eight division commander of the Ghost Pirates, was easy to defeat in comparison with his nakama. Given the chance that he have to fight with one of them his live would be in risk.

"Why did you chose this path, otouoto? You are going to end up just like our sister" he tried to play that card to make him leave. He didn´t want to hurt his little brother… not that he was able to for the moment.

"Oh, Hipolita? She is alive and fine, in the New World" Janos was esceptic, was that just a trick? His sister Hipolita was death for so many years… "It´s true, like uncle Sabo she hid and is alive. I got in contact with her a few a months ago"

"Thanks God" muttered Janos, but concentrate into the fight. Then he would think about his baby sister and how to get in contact with her too. Boa Hancock, who was aware of what her children were talking, smiled. She didn´t lose her daughter after all.

The petite figure in the top of the ice wave was looking at the fight with interest in her eyes. She wanted to be there and fight… but first she has to end all her meat. She couldn´t go to war with an empty stomach. Finally she finished her meal and got up. She wasn´t wearing a curtain anymore, but an amazon dress much like Boa Hancock, snake pendants and an old battered Straw hat over her head. It was time for a fight.

"Yahooooooooo! This is fun, shishishishi!" yelled her while jumping from the wave with a big smile in her face. Issho looked at her and hold his sword strong. It can´t be…

"No…" said Sabrina, frozen for a moment after the young teen entered the battle. Ruffy, next to his brother, have the same reaction. But it wasn´t of surprise, it was like they were… scared.

"Hipolita…" was the only word he muttered. And yes, the girl that now was standing in the middle of the conflict was a mini Hancock with a personality much like Luffy´s.

"I will get you know!" yelled Momonga, the Marine culprit of her misfortunes, and one of the Navy´s giants was more than ready to help him kill Dragon´s granddaughter. She held up one finger, pointing at the Kyojin.

"Finger bullet" her finger stretched until it touched the weapon and a few moments late the giant was just stone. The Marines saw in awe what she have just done, but didn´t let themselves get impressed. She was just a little girl with beginner's luck after all. Fujitora for his part was very tense, what was she dong there? "Perfume" said the youngest D. and all the Navy soldiers surrounding her turned into stone without the need of touching her. That was all, the admiral decided to fight her. Kizaru, who have just seen that, left Mandrake without even a word and went to help his subordinate.

"Admirals…" tried to speak Momonga. Why were they there? He was more than enough to kill a little girl no matter who her family was!

"No" said the purple admiral, suddenly serious. "This… pirate is dangerous, don´t take her light. Everyone who is not an admiral stand back"

"Oh, Tinkerbell and blind guy, it have been a long time" she smiled and cracked her knuckles in the same way that Garp did. "Was I found out?"

"What are you doing here? Vice captain… no, First division commander of the Ghost Pirates, Gorgona!" asked Fujitora, very tense. With that name all the other Marines from the future took instinctively a step back.

"It´s… it´s that really her?" asked one.

"The Fleet sinker! We are going to die!" yelled a scared recruit. There were more terrified rumors in the area. Ace, Sabo and Garp were completely astonished, apparently Luffy´s daughter´s reputation talked for her.

"Oh my reputation!" was her older brother´s only comment. With this kind of pirate as a sister his carrier was over.

"I suppose is very hard to lie to a man like you" smiled her, raising her fist ready to fight.

"You weren´t trying anyway" answered Fujitora. "I have a feeling that it was you and after your fight with Garp… it was very obvious, the person who broke Garp´s fist could only be one of his descendants"

"Oh… well, that doesn´t matter" said Hipolita, not really understanding and showing that she didn´t really cared. "Ready to fight?"

"Be careful, her fists are stronger than they looked" said Kizaru, remembering when the girl in front of them broke nearly all of his bones. Damn that Monkey D. Hipolita, she really inherited her great grandfather´s strength.

"I know" answered Fujitora, remembering the young swordsman that left him nearly dead after the invasion to the Marine´s Headquarters.

"Stop talking and entertain me" demanded the Fleet Sinker, smiling. It have been a long time since she fought, all the people that entered the New World seemed too scared of her and her crew to fight, practically demanding to join them, the strongest crew. That was sooooo boring. "I will broke your bones."

What do you think? Whose personality got Hipolita, Luffy´s or Garp´s? And what do you think of the other kids?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! It´s me again, with a new chapter!

One piece is from Eichiiro Oda.

Alice didn´t have time to lose, so she rushed past Hipolita as soon as she started fighting, keeping three of the Admirals occupied. While doing so, she looked at her mother and remembered how was her life…

-Many years ago-

An orphan girl of the local orphanage in a little island in the New World, Annie. No one knew anything about her, except that she appeared at the beach screaming for her father four years ago. The man was nowhere to be seen, so they took her to where the other kids were. She sighed again and started to wash her little baby blanket, the only thing she kept from her biological family.

"Annie, there is little space in the dryer if you are going to put something!" yelled one her friends. She have so few ones… the other kids thought that she was strange, always talking about being free and sailing the seas. She was not the only one, of course, but most of them wanted to join the Marines while she wanted to be a pirate.

"Yes!" she answered and started running. In her way she took a shortcut by the exterior of the orphanage and surprisingly hit a man. "Sorry, sir" said the girl and then left.

"Hello to you too" smiled the man under his old Straw hat. He knew the symbol that was sewn into the old blanked, having seen that in his brother´s back a lot of years ago.

"Luffy!" called him a red haired woman. "What are you doing here?"

"I found what we were looking for. She looks like Ace, interesting shishsihshishi"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely"

That night the Pirate´s King´s crew got into the little city, terrorizing the villagers and giving more than a few a hearth attack. Their captain was smiling all the way to the orphanage while his crew follow him a little bit ascetical. All the kids were scared, keeping their heads down. One by one they were evaluated by the feared man, after that he picked her up and left. She was scared, but saw two of her friends behind, following the pirates and hiding. She sighed, they were going to rescue her. Once in the deck she was out down in front of the smiling captain.

"Can I take a sample from your hair?" asked the reindeer with a hat. She nodded, not entirely sure why he asked that.

"How can you still doubt that she is who we were looking for? The girl looks exactly like her mother! Shishishishi!" exclaimed Straw hat. Her… mother? How did this man knew her mother? She didn´t have time to ask, because her friends stepped out of their hiding spot.

"Release Annie, you filthy pirate!" screamed the two boys, but were quickly handed by the swordsman, who grabbed each by the leg and lifted them. The Pirate´s King only laughed, he was having so much fun.

"Hey, Luffy, what do I have to do with this brats?" asked Zoro, not really amused with the children´s presence in their Sunny. The girl stepped with her hands on her hips, trying to look as menacing as she could.

"Leave my friends alone, yoi!" she ordered. The swordsman seemed a little bit perplexed, just like the rest of the crew. "And you… how do you know my mother?"

"Well, that´s easy to explain, we are…" Nami interrupted her captain, hitting him square in the head. She was more than a little bit angry.

"Luffy! You promised that you will wait for Chopper´s results!"

"Yes, but I´m sure, Nami!" replied the D, covering his head with his arms. "She even talks like her father!"

"My… father?" this man knew her father too? What the hell was going on here? The reindeer chose that moment to reappear in the deck with a scared face, the animal was even shaking. He lifted a paper with some letters.

"Luffy, it´s positive! That girl is your long lost niece!" he said, handing the evidence to his captain, whose smile grew even bigger. Annie felt her legs shaking. She have dreamed all her life that a relative would come and pick her up from the orphanage, but she never thought of that dream becoming true… less with the Pirate´s King! Her friends were now looking at her with fear, as if they didn´t knew her anymore…

"I told you, Nami, she was Alice! Shishishi!" said the smiling man before kneeling down to look at her closer. His navigator did the same.

"She looks a lot like Ace" accepted the woman after a long scrutiny. Ace? She haven´t heard that name in her life…

"Can you… explain what´s happening?" asked the poor child, not really sure of what to think. The feared Straw hat only laugh again.

"Well, I´m Luffy, your mother´s younger brother" he introduced himself. "Earlier today when we met at the town… I recognized you immediately. You reminded me a lot of him… and you say yoi just like your father, shishishishi" he stopped a moment, then continued. "They died long ago because of the Marines… so I´m taking you home!"

"That´s all? You only thought I was your niece because of my talking habit and my looks? It was only luck that you were right! It could have been any other girl!" said Annie… Alice a little bit angry. She sighed, she have to grow used to her new name… birth name.

"No" he grabbed the blanket she still had and signaled the tiny strange crosses. "It´s a little bit small, but perfectly noticeable. This is the Jolly Roger of your parent´s crew. Ace have this huge tattoo on his back and Marco had it on his chest of the same symbol, so I couldn´t forget that"

"Hum…" Alice recovered her blanket and looked at it. All this time, the clues to her origin were there just below her nose…

"Oi, Luffy, what are we going to do with them?" asked Roronoa again, bored of holding the children. Alice looked at them, not really sure about what to do. They were nice, but if the boys spilled the beans about who she really was, she was dead. The Marines will hunt her like they did with her parents. In the end, she left it to the adults.

"Don´t kill us please!" cried one.

"Yes, we won´t tell anyone!" said the other.

"Luffy, you know…" started Robin, but the look in her captain´s eyes shut her up. He wouldn´t hurt children, but threaten them a bit…

"Let the go in a boat" he ordered. They looked relieved.

"Are you sure?" asked the red haired navigator.

"Yes. After all, if they even breath out a tiny word they will have to face all my crew, not to mention one of the most dangerous families in the World, shishishishishishi!" he laughed and the boy´s blood turned cold. They were let go. Alice saw them leave, sure that they will never see each other again.

"Where are we going?" asked her.

"To the graveyard… to meet your other uncle" so there was one more. "And your cousin"

The graveyard, eh? Were her parents buried there? She was going to find out. The trip to the island that served as a pirate graveyard was short for her, hiding in one of the many rooms of the Thousand Sunny. When they finally reached the place, there was a blond man that was filling three cups with sake in from of a tomb with a woman and a little girl by his side. Luffy introduced them as her uncle Sabo, her aunt Koala and Sabrina. After that, the captain pushed her towards the tomb… it has two names: Portgas D. Ace and Marco The Phoenix.

"Is there something you want to say to your parents, Alice?" there was a lot of things she wanted to say, to talk with them… but she can´t. They, Ace and Marco, were dead and will never pet her hair, sail with her, teach her how to fight… all those experiences were lost. She did the only thing her child psique let her, she cried.

"Did they love me?" asked her.

"A lot, Marco even sacrificed himself to keep you save" that was the only answer she need.

A few hours later all of them return to the Sunny and the captain ordered to set sail towards the East Blue. Alice guessed it was to leave her and Sabrina in a safer place, as they could no longer remain with their criminal family. The trip was long, but the girls entertained themselves chatting and practicing their fights. Sabrina was better than her, even if she was younger by a few months. Alice blamed the caretakers of the orphanage, that didn´t let her fight like the boys and force her to play with dolls, for that.

"Don´t worry, my mom is a Gyojin karate teacher and I have learned a few moves from her" said the blond smiling. Sometimes Sabo and Luffy watched their trainings and laugh, telling histories about how they practice with Ace in the past.

"Him and me were matched, but Luffy… crap, you lost all our fights!" joked Sabo, making his little brother pout.

Finally they arrived in Goa, hid the Sunny in some place and, taking the girls by the hands, got into a very dangerous jungle. Mount Corvo, home sweet home for the brothers. They went straight towards an old house. Outside of that was an old and fat orange haired lady, putting some clothes to dry.

"Hey, Dadan!" yelled the boys, making her fail.

"You brats! Do you want to kill me from a hearth attack or what? And what do you want he… Ace?" now the woman was confused.

"No, his daughter Alice… and my little girl Sabrina" explained Sabo.

"And I suppose you want to ask me the same favor your grandfather did, that I raise the brats for you" said the bandit. "Well, the answer is no! I had enough with the first set of offspring that Garp sent to me!"

"Aw, come on, Dadan!" said Luffy and the two started to argue with her. In the end she said okay, but they will have the same ruled the brothers did when they were kids. Suddenly, someone came. It was a woman and an old man.

"Oh, Luffy, Sabo, you came… and who are this precious girls?" asked her gently. "Your daughter, Sabo? And this one… is Ace´s? She looks exactly like him!"

"Hey, Makino" greeted her the Pirate´s King. "This is Sabrina and Alice"

"I hope the new generation is better than the last one" was the mayor´s only comment. Soon enough they were all sit around a table to eat. The hands of the four relatives flying everywhere to grab food.

"Well, do you want to be Marines, girls?" inquired Woo Slap, not daring to touch the food. All the hands stopped and the four raised their heads.

"No way! I want to be a revolutionary like my mommy and daddy! To bring down the Government!" said Sabrina.

"I want to be a pirate to sail free in the ocean!" was Alice´s answer.

"Oh, dear, not another ones…" that moment something happened, the Dadan´s family spit their drinks in fear and a grunt was heard. The two brothers went pale. They turned around slowly as I they were in a horror movie.

"Ji-chan…" they let out of their mouths. Alice took a look at her great grandfather for the first time. He was very tall, and old and… scary. He was cracking his knuckles, as if he was going to hit them.

"What have you taught this girls, Luffy, Sabo? I won´t let another generation of this family to turn to the dark side! They are going to be Marines!" said Garp.

"No way, you damn jiji! I´m going to be a pirate/revolutionary!" screamed they, ignorant of the old man´s reputation.

"Oh, yeah? Then I will have to discipline you like I did with your parents" that night they learned to fear that demon and his Fist of Love…

-A few days later-

Alice found out that she liked living in Mount Corvo more than in the orphanage. Sabrina and she have to hunt, practice and get stronger. That was all nice to her… One day, searching in Dadan´s things, she found an old photo album. It had a lot of photos of three kids, she could recognize Luffy and Sabo, the third one…

"What are you doing, girl?" asked Dadan, entering to the house.

"Who is this?" asked the child, signaling the unknown kid. The old woman took a look at the photo and smiled, a very rare thing.

"It´s your mother, Ace. He was the oldest and… always thought that he had to protect his little brothers" she sighed. "You can look at it, I even has his wanted posters"

"And my father, Marco?" she really wanted to see them both.

"Sorry, I don´t have any photo of him. All of them should be in the Moby Dick… or where it sank" to say that she was disappointed was obvious.

Some time later she met her uncle Luffy´s family: his aunt Hancock and her cousins. Janos was an idiot, Ruffy was too serious for his age and Hipolita… just a baby.

-Years later-

She was back in the Sunny with Sabrina for a last trip in the ship… to the graveyard. She had been crying all the way. Luffy… sweet and cheerful uncle Luffy was dead. The Marines executed him, like they have done decades ago with her hated biological grandfather and with her mother. The blond girl was just as sad. When they entered the island they found a collection of people from all places in the world: the Kuja, Gyojin, revolutionary (a very depressed Dragon included), Kyojin, pirates… even some Marines! She looked away from there only to find aunt Hancock being a crying mess, like any widow, by her sisters. Near her was Janos, crying in silence, Ruffy, letting his emotions out for once, and four years old Hipolita, clutching her straw hat and crying. She was sad for her, no child deserves to lose her father being so young. Sabo was there too, looking like a zombie in front of his brother´s graves, with Koala next to him.

After the funeral the attendants left. She and Sabrina, along with Janos and Ruffy, were given to Garp. It wasn´t an easy decision for Hancock to leave her male children, but it was Amazon Lily´s rules, only women in the island. She hug them and left with Hipolita, silently promising that they will see each other again. That never happened, a few months later she was dead and her daughter missing. Attending to another funeral so shortly after the other one… it was hard, especially for her cousins. They stayed in front of their father´s grave for hours… just staring. And after two years Garp arrived with the news of Hipolita´s death. They couldn't believe that she was gone too.

Apart from that, their lives were pretty much like their parent´s. Alice and Sabrina were 50-50 in their matches wins. Janos always lost and Ruffy… he has 30 matches. In her seventeenth birthday she went to town (the cousins sans Janos went there and to high town to steal usually) and went to a tattoo parlor with a sketch for a tattoo.

"Are you sure of that?" asked a scared tattoo artist after looking at the design she wanted to be inked in her belly. She nodded.

"Stop saying nonsense and do it" ordered she and has her wish, when she returned home… she had the Shirohige Kaisoku´s Jolly Roger in her skin, just like her parents. "This is it, the only thing I need before leaving" and she set sail after saying goodbye to her family.

-Back to the present-

It have been indeed a very beautiful live, but she would change everything just for being with her parents, with her family, with her crew… she kept running, dodging the Marines. She didn´t have time to entertain herself with them. She looked around. Shaina was still resisting her father´s attacks, but she was starting to lose. Madrake was fighting with past Kizaru, earning himself a few laser shots (lucky him, he has bodies to spare). Ruffy was keeping Janos occupied, Sabrina was fighting a few batches of soldiers and Hipolita… was using her legs only to face Kizaru, Fujitora and Aokiji. The young teen only laughed, having fun, as if it was nothing serious to her. Alice directed her eyes towards the execution stand where her mother was. Her family was definitely crazy.

I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews, please!


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you like this, it was the fruit of a moment of inspiration...

Mandrake wasn´t having a very good time, as the Marine Admiral was too strong for him. Lucky that he had prepared: stored somewhere I his body were more than a hundred bodies that won´t let him suffer any damage. He turned into dinosaur again, ready to use his predator senses in the light user. The other only smiled and lifted his leg to kick him. He tried to move away, but it was too fast… well, nobody say it was going to be easy.

In fact, nothing in this life was easy, he remembered, about to feel the kick at light´s speed of this hated man.

-Flashback-

X was just another orphan, found in the beach of a tiny island. He was lucky, or that was what the people said, and as a baby was adopted by a wealthy couple. They have more kids in their home, a lot… but they were not sons or daughter for them. They were free servants and workers. So when he arrived at the house he was immediately handed to one of the older kids, a seventeen years old girl named G. She nor the other servants were his family. They only cared for themselves. Their owners were snobbish and cruel, so they learned. He was a total stranger…

"You are about to die, F" was his first prediction when he was four years old. He had just saw a strange shadow over some boy´s head, the other servants only laughed. They told him to return to work. A few hours after the kid was thrown down stairs by a very angry owner and snapped his neck. He was immediately buried in the backyard, along with all the slaves that died. Since that day everyone stayed far away from him, saying behind his back that he was a murderer.

But predicting deaths was not the only thing he was capable to do. He was pretty good at fortune telling, hands reading and predictions. He kept in his room an old deck of tarot cards, the only thing he had from his true family, and practiced with it. Soon he was even better than the gypsies in the streets.

But his reputation of strange have grown between the servants of other houses. And it was entirely their fault. One day, when a lady had came to have some tea with the mistress, he saw the shadow of death over her. He told her and was beat up by the ladies. Later that day she was in a coffin, victim of an accident. Everybody said that he was the one that murdered her, even the police came for him, but they have nothing against him, so he was set free… but the others never forget and the rumors grew even more with every death and catastrophe he predicted.

When he was about eleven his masters were in a very difficult situation. They needed more money and fast. Talking with one of their friends, the man offered the amount that they needed for his virginity. He said he was attractive in a strange way. They didn´t even think about it, not the first time they sold one of their slaves. He was brought to the pervert´s mansion by his master, wearing a very uncomfortable attire.

"You will behave when you met this man and give him the best night of his life" ordered his owner, after reminding him how thanks to he and his wife he had a home and food on his stomach.

"Today is not the day for me to stop being pure" was his only answer. The man was about to hit him, but he resisted. The kid had to be perfect for his future rapist.

In the end, X was right. The man just leaned for a kiss when he had a sudden hearth attack. The kid watched him die, knowing that there was nothing he could do, collected the money and left. When they returned he saw a tiny family, the parents and one kid, through the window. That catch his attention, he had never left the mansion before.

"What was… my family like?" asked he.

"Eh?... I don´t know and frankly, I don´t care. Just stay silent" was the masters only answer. It was the first night he asked to the cards who his parents were, why did they die and where was he from. And for the first time in his life he came out empty handed.

"Why?" was the question he always asked to himself.

A few years later he escaped from the mansion to go to beach where he was found. The cards told him to meet his destiny there. He waited for hours, only to found by the boss and some of the older slaves. That wanted to beat him for that.

"Let me go! My destiny is waiting for me!" he yelled as the man grabbed him by the hair to lift his body and help the others to beat him.

"Your destiny? Your destiny is to work in my house until you die, you damn stupid! Keep that in mind! You are a slave!" answered the man in a cruel way.

"Freedom… I want freedom"

"You will never have it! You are my slave! Punish him, boys!" orders him. The boys, that have always wanted to beat him up, cheered and got ready. He closed his eyes and something appeared in his minds. It was a long lost memory, from when he was an infant. Someone… someone screaming and then crying…

"Hey, stop it, yoi!" yelled a feminine voice. It was a black haired girl with a cowboy orange hat. It had two smileys on it and a long skull pendant. He immediately knew she was the one he have been waiting for.

"Why do you care? He is my slave and I will treat him like I want! Get lost!" a fireball was thrown towards the old man, who got out of the way by merely inches. "Are you insane! Go get her!" the boys did as they were ordered and the female prepared. She was a pirate after all.

"Leave her alone, it´s not her who you need to fight… it´s me" his destiny was already here. He felt his skin changing and he turned into a giant dinosaur for the first time. The other slaves ran away, their master following them in terror.

"So you were a Devil Fruit´s user, huh? And a Zoan, very strange" said the girl.

"Yeah… I have never done that before, but it was destiny. The cards told me this morning that my life was about to change" said the crimson eyed boy.

"Well, Duh. You have scared your owner to death. You are free now! Aren´t you happy?" smiled her. "Shit, yoi! I haven´t introduced myself. I´m Portgas D. Alice, a wanted pirate"

"X… at least for now"

"At least? Until when?"

"Until I found the truth" answered him. "Now… you are going to teach me how to be a pirate"

"Why do you want to be one?" asked her in disbelief. Was this boy serious? He was the strangest thing she found in her trips.

"I have always felt a connection with the sea and wanted freedom… besides, I can hep you with my predictions" proposed him.

"No thanks, I will better get the adventure" said Alice waving goodbye, but he stopped her. X looked at her in the eyes and talked.

"I have known my parents, but I know that I will never find the truth about myself in this island. I want to sail to the ocean and be free, just like all pirates. My stay with your crew will be temporary, but… please, please, get me out of this damn place and make me a pirate!"

-End of the flashback-

With those words he entered to the crew… until he was seventeen and set sail alone, he remembered, as his body was propelled towards a wall. Mandrake did not miss the old X, he was glad that part of his life was finally over. He had found the truth just like the cards told him… by accident, helping a friend.

-Flashback-

"Damn thing! Why did it transported us here, yoi!" screamed a frustrated Alice. They traveled into the future, but not their future. It was a little bit earlier. Kumara was sitting on the sand, fingering the time bracelet to fix it.

"I don´t get it, there is nothing wrong!" yelled the scientist, a little bit frustrated. Suddenly a ship appeared out of nowhere. The youngsters hid and saw the crew getting out of it, first a man with long blond locks with a little bundle in his arms, obviously the captain, and then his man.

"It´s my imagination or that guy have the same eyes that you, X?" whispered Kumara and Alice nodded. Yes, the man´s eyes were so similar to his.

"Can you get a DNA sample?" asked him. He wanted to be totally sure, but his intuition told him that, indeed, he was looking at his mother.

"Hawkins-senchou, how much are we going to wait?" asked a man with a long black braid.

"Not much, they will be here shortly" said the strange captain, bouncing his baby. The tiny thing didn´t laugh as most infants would, he only stared back and moved his little arms, trying to reach his mother´s face.

"Who is that?" asked Alice in a whisper.

"According to our data base, that´s the Magician, Basil Hawkins. Apparently he belong to the same generation that your uncle and Kurohige" said the bear girl.

"The Worst Generation? He had to be a strong one, but what is he doing here? Waiting for someone?" inquired Fire Wings.

"Analyzing… Basil Hawkins is buried in the same graveyard that the Second Pirate´s King and nearly all his generation. His abilities were… predictions and voodoo. He shared his tomb… with the pirate Red Flag X Drake" then Kumara´s eyes widened. "Alice, when did two persons share a tomb?"

"When they were together… in the romantic way, I mean. So Drake and Hawkins were an item. So what?"

"Red Flag was a Zoan, he can turn into a T-rex"

"Oh… Oh! You mean that baby could be…?"

"Me" finished X before another ship reached the island. Out of that came a man in a leather attire that ran straight towards the blond captain and kissed him with passion. Then he looked at the baby and petted his hair with love.

"I´m… so sorry that I missed the birth, Basil. So, what´s his name?" asked the ex Marine. Hawkins lifted his head to look at his boyfriend, only for his eyes to widen when he saw something over his head. He started shaking, that couldn´t be.

"What´s happening?" asked Alice. "He should be happy to have all the family reunited"

"He saw the shadow of death over his lover´s head… and is in negation" he shook his head. "He should know that we can´t change destiny"

"Hey, you are possibly talking about your father and you say that there is nothing no one can do to save him?" asked his old captain in disbelief. Sometime she just couldn´t get this guy, he was so… strange.

"What do you want me to tell you, Alice. I´m an orphan for some reason. Even if I don´t like the life… that I´m going to have without them, I couldn´t change what is meant to be" he really wanted to avoid… whatever happened this day, but…

"At least you could try, like I am"

"Mandrake Hawkins" answered Basil, trying to forget what he just saw. This was supposed to be a fun day, one of happiness, forgetting about all the complications and just enjoying some time with the family. What could go wrong?

"Mandrake? It´s a very good name" the two crews worked in preparing the food while the new parents get to know the baby. All was happiness… until a Navy ship arrived. In it was Kizaru, the Marine Admiral that nearly killed both captains back in Sabaody. Drake was up in a second, in front of his family, protecting them. He told his boyfriend to run and, even if he didn´t want to, Basil obeyed. His baby was first.

"Oh, so you are going to fight me, ex rear Admiral Drake?" said the lazy man, lifting a finger to attack with his laser.

"I´m not letting you touch a single hair on their heads"

"Hooo, that baby… it´s yours?" asked Borsalino. He only catch a glimpse of the tiny being, but was somehow worried about his existence. "He seems like troubles"

"Don´t even think about shooting them!" the Zoan transformed and the fight begin. The hidden pirates chose that time to get on board of Hawkins ship, a fight of that caliber would hurt them no matter that they were involved or not. They noticed the blond was still on the deck, looking at the beach with desperate eyes. There were so many flashes of light and screams from a pre historic beast, fighting. A last flash of light and then… nothing.

"Drake…. DRAKE!" screamed the Magician with true pain in his voice. He felt onto his knees and started crying. The crew was amazed, they have seen their captain showing so much emotions before. His tears felt in his baby´s face… that wasn´t fair. Drake had so little time with his son… he should have been able to saw him grow up.

"X… is that the vision you always had?" asked Kumara. She managed to get some DNA samples in the pandemonium that Kizaru´s arrive have caused, but he was nearly sure that this was X´s past. It was the truth he was searching for, but… he shouldn´t have seen that. It was so cruel... the death of his father.

"Yes, it is" he said before turning around. He had seen enough. "Let´s go back"

Back in the future the theory was confirmed, he was that same baby, Mandrake Hawkins. He cried over the wanted posters of his parents that night, only stopping by the morning. He wanted… no needed to visit them and show his respects.

"I want to go to the graveyard" he told Alice. She nodded and told him how to go. In the way he got some flowers. Once in front of the tomb, he let his tears run free again and put the flowers in front of it.

"Mother, Father… it have been a long time…"

-Back in the present-

He managed to evade some of Kizaru´s lasers and moved to attack him with his teeth. T-rexes hands were not very useful and the Admiral used that to attack and escape from him. Lucky that he didn´t count on his other ability… suddenly his arms grew longer with straw and he managed to draw some blood out of his enemy with his long nails.

"Oh… that hurts" was his only comment.

"If I only can kill you… I would be able to die happy" yes, that was his goal. The total annihilation of the man that turned his life into a living hell, that killed his parents and left him at the mercy of those damn slave drivers. But it wasn´t going to be easy…

"You are good… but I´m better" said the Marine, appearing behind him and shooting multiple times… until he was out of bodies. Even like that he continued until at least five lasers have gone into his body, making him collapse. "Uhmm… you mother was on the same position the last time I saw him back on Sabaody… I couldn´t kill him then… but I could kill you now" he prepared his finger to shot, but another T-rex attacked him. Mandrake lifted his head and saw it, surprised… he wasn´t supposed to participate.

"Are you okay, Madrake?" asked X-Drake. He saw in the news that his son was participating in the war and, even if the boy wasn´t even a plan yet, he rushed to help him. "Damn, he got you well. I will take you to my ship to be patched up" the man threw the youngster´s arm over his shoulder to help him to walk.

"No… have to… kill him" murmured Mandrake, at the verge of fainting from blood lose.

"You are stubborn. This is not your day, just live with that"

"He killed… you both… don´t die… daddy" said Madrake before felling unconscious. Drake froze for a moment, then smiled at his sleeping face.

"I don´t plan on doing it, you will definitely need me and your mother" then he continue until he was away from the war. He looked at his son´s face, silently promising that he would change the future. After all, he didn´t believe in destiny, fate could always be changed.

What do you think about this? Touching moment, no? Reviews, please!


	10. Chapter 10

Now the new chapter, where the war ends! Do you want to know more in the next chapter? it would be the party Alice promised! And more details about the Ghost Pirates, you will have to guest who they are... at least a few.

Hipolita was having so much fun, she have spent so much time out of her element, eating meat and putting on some weight… this was so much better. The admirals (aka Kizaru, Fujitora and Kuzan, who had joined after seeing that the pirate was only toying with his companions) were doing their best, but the fourteen years old just laughed.

"You are not that good, aren´t you?" asked Gorgona, sending a kick towards the light user and turning half of his body into stone. "I´m not breaking a sweat yet"

"You damn…" the Fleet Admiral was starting to get really frustrated. He was being embarrassed by a little girl, who turned out to be a better fighter than him. And, for God´s sake, she was just playing!

"Keep yourself calm" advised Fujitora. Even with her arms frozen to the ground, Hipolita was a great opponent and wasn´t worried about her situation. It wasn´t unbelievable of her, anyone who have seen the Ghost Pirates fight could swear that they were at the same level as the Admirals. Suddenly, in the middle of the fight, a sound distracted them.

"Purupurupurupurupuru…" started a snail phone that came from the D´s left wrist. She broke the thick ice like it was nothing to free that arm and answered. "Gotcha"

"Hello?" asked her, wishing that it was her girls to tell her that they have already finished the job, but it wasn´t her lucky day.

"Hipolita? Where the hell are you, you frigging idiot? You were supposed to be rescuing the loser from the Great Prison, not playing with some weak fuckers" said a voice in the other end of the phone. A chill run over the present people´s spines, the only person that could talk to the Fleet Sinker like that was…

"Sorry, captain, but I had some family business that I have to attend to. Don´t worry, my crew can take the job and I will be ready to train Spider again when I get back, so he stops being a loser" answered the second in command.

"What family… Oh, please, don´t tell me that you are in the War of the Best" the scariest pirate in the future world didn´t seem to be surprised, maybe he knew his first mate enough to accustomed himself to her craziness.

"Yeah, but don´t worry. I will be there soon" assured the girl like it was nothing. Her captain sighed in the other end of the line.

"Oh, God… just leave it like that and come back, you have no time to beat the oversized clowns of the Marines" ordered the mysterious pirate.

"Hey!" screamed said Marines, insulted. But there was no giving an order to a D, thought the young amazon, they won´t listen. And the other should have known that, the captain was a D too. So the caller changed the tactic.

"Hipolita, did you realized what this means? You promised to clean up the mess your brother made in exchange that I don´t kill him. Do you want me to come after him?" that was a low blow, but it was the only thing that will make the Pirate Empress leave her fight. Her captain was her friend and she knew that the other didn´t want to hurt her, but she has to keep her promise. It was her turn to sigh.

"Give me three minutes" said the Vice Captain and her combat stance changed. She moved so fast that even the Admirals couldn´t see her. "One…" Kuzan felt to the ground after receiving a violent and powerful impact in the back. "Two…" Issho was the next, the punch to the chest was too fast to stop it. "Three" then Kizaru felt too after the same thing impacted on him. The other people just stared with fear and wonder, they heard the victims´ bones breaking.

"Those were three seconds, idiot, you are getting out of shape. Get back here now" was the only comment the captain said before hanging up the phone.

"Ah… Coby-san?" asked the girl, getting the Admiral´s attention immediately.

"Yes, Hipolita?" the pink haired man was a little nervous. Sure, he was Luffy´s friend and saw Hipolita a few times when she was younger, but he wasn´t sure he would survive a Garp like punch from her.

"I think… I punched them with too much force, hahaha" she smiled and put her hand in the back of her head. "They might die… can you take care of that?"

"Ah… sure?" answered the Admiral, walking in front of the medical team that rushed to the scene to help the injured.

"Thank you!" she smiled and walked towards the Golden Whale, where Ruffy was keeping Janos in a headlock while the Vice Admiral sputtered curses (Hancock was seriously considering grounding him after hearing that language). The fourteen years old jumped into the ship and free her older brother just to grab him by his shirt. "Another thing… Put a foot in our territory again ad you will be this little friend´s next victim!" the girl raised her fist and all the color drained from the boy´s face. He was saved by the bell, because that instant a super powered punch was directed towards his sister. She turned around and punched too… the impact of fists was great, it even sent flying some men. When they raised their heads, Garp and Hipolita were in front of the other, with the petite female´s fist and the revered old Demon´s one, both covered in Haky, together, neither of them was stronger than the other.

"She… she… she…" started spluttering Ace, looking with awe at his niece, below the execution stand his brothers, daughter, nephews and niece had the same reaction. No one could resist one punch from that man… ever. "She resisted!"

"You are so strong… and little. Great!" the old man was so happy that he scared all the people around him. "Finally one of my descendants inherited my strength! So… are you taking are of the family?"

"Yeah! Like you told me to!" answered her, happy too. "You said they will need me to protect them because they were all whinny little weaklings…"

"Hey!" the cousin said, angry at both.

"I´m relieved, they need someone to ensure they won´t end up like Ace"

"Hey!" now was the turn of the fire user to be angry and embarrassed.

"Sorry" interrupted Hipolita their conversation. "But I have to leave. Need to take care of the weaklings of my crew" she punched her open hands and all her family members sweat dropped, thinking about the poor unfortunate soul that will be at her mercy. Then she waved to Akainu, that was angry beyond belief. "See you next month at our captain´s birthday party in Mariejois, Bakainu!" and then she disappeared.

"Oh, dear God"

Before the upper hand left by Hipolita disappeared, Alice took the chance to reach the execution stand along with her uncles. Have to say, even if she was a complete nutjob, her cousin knew what to do. She searched around the battlefield again. The Marines weren´t having a very good day: they lost three of the six Admirals, Shirohige was still alive and Kurohige was out of sight. But the pirates weren´t having more luck: Mandrake was out of the game, Shaina concentrate only in her father (the redhead was doing her best, but the other was too strong for her), Sabrina was battling with Momonga and Bastille, and Ruffy was busy with the idiot.

"ACE!" screamed Luffy and charged to un cuff his brother while Sabo was keep Sengoku busy and she took down the Marines near the base. A click was heard and some flames appeared. Then she asked to herself, why haven´t Kurohige appeared?

-In another place-

A cloaked figure was standing in front of a bunch of children that resembled the Kurohige Pirates near Impel Down. His cloak was adorned with watched and he was eating a sandwich making a lot of noise.

"This is all, Vice captain?" asked him through a little den den mushi on his wrist.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Clock" answered Hipolita. "Return them to their ages when the war is over. I will let my dear cousin have her wish… and the captain will be so happy to fight with someone the caliber of Edward Newgate"

"You bet" he hanged and looked at the babies. "You are so cute when you are that size… well, better you learn this lesson now than before, don´t mess with pirates that are well out of your league, baka Teach"

"Buahhhh!" was the ugly D´s one answer.

-Back to Marineford-

Shaina was sweating and clutching her sword with shaky hands. She was sure that she was ready to fight him… but she was surely mistaken. The Best Swordsman in the World, for his part, was a little disappointed with his heiress. Sure she was good, but not to the caliber he thought she would be. The redhead attacked again, but he evaded and hit her with Yoru´s handle.

"I was expecting something better from you, daughter" he said when the young woman kneeled on the ground in pain. At least she didn´t past out. She raised her sword to release the most powerful attack she learned from him, but the Shichibukai protected himself without problem and attacked her, cutting the flesh and sending her to the ground.

"Huh…" muttered Shaina, swallowing down the tears. She didn´t want to sound weak, that was the worst that could happen. She used her sword as support, trying to get up, but was sent to the ground again.

"Goddammit, Shaina! Haven´t I taught you anything! Threat your sword with respect!" Hawk eyes reprehended her. The red head nodded slightly and got to her feet by herself, falling to her knees soon after. "What are you doing? Stop making a fool of yourself and fight"

"I will…" she finally was going to use all her strength. She raised Yoru and released the energy struck, nearly hitting Mihawk. She crumbled after that, nearly unconscious. So she wasn´t ready, eh? Oh, her father would be so disappointed…

"That last attack… was good. I´m proud, I knew I raised a strong woman… but this war is too much for you" he said softly.

"Yeah, I know" was her answer. She let herself being carried away from the battlefield and towards a safe place. The older Dracule told her to wait for her mother, who would surely appear show up, and stay quiet.

-In another part-

Alice bit her lip as another one of her friends fell. At least Shaina wouldn´t be in immediate danger like Mandrake, she was a Shichibukai´s daughter after all. Kumaraa was near, battling with Sentomaru and winning. Sabrina had already finished with the two Vice Admirals and moved to battle Smoker (from the future). The Fire user started to wish that her cousin have stayed, she was a valuable asset. She saw Ace and his brothers running towards the Moby Dick. It was time, she needed to be close in case someone (Ace) did something stupid (again). She looked straight to her ship and noticed that Ruffy threw his brother to the water (even if he was a hammer) so he couldn´t pester them while they were fighting.

"Time to play my cards good, yoi" she dashed towards the three siblings just in time to hear the first insult Akainu threw against her grandfather. Her blood run cold, she could feel it too. She wanted to kill the stupid for badmouthing someone of her family but…

"No!" she tried to warm the older Portgas, but it was too late. The future Fleet Admiral and the Second Division Commander were already enrolled in a fight. Marco for his part was seeing his lover with terror in his eyes. Who did he think he was fighting? It was that freaking magma jerk idealist of justice. He flied quickly to help him, but was stopped by Sengoku. The glasses wearing Marine looked for Garp. Asking for his help, but the D decided to have a fit of narcolepsy (curse that disease, all Ds have it in some way and was annoying to hell) and was snoring loudly in the deck of the Golden Whale.

"I´m going to have such a headache when this is over" sighed the Buddha. And it was true, nothing was going as planed. Even with the help of the future… everything was a mess! Portgas D. Ace and Portgas D. Alice were alive, free and breathing. Sabo and Luffy were fine and helping them, Ruffy and Sabrina were pretty good at fighting and demonstrate that with the bodies of some Marines, Janos was knocked into the water (he was useless against his family anyway)… and don´t forget that the war attracted the attention of one of the most wanted terrors of the future: Monkey D. Hipolita. At least she left, that was good news.

Marco readied himself to fight the Golden Buddha, cursing this guy to hell for blocking his way to his beloved. And when he finished with him he will find Teach and…. Where was Teach by the way? A young looking revolutionary answered his question.

"My sister… she sent one of the other commanders for him. I don´t know who… maybe Clock if she felt nice enough. If not… he could be face to face with Bloody Count and that one is almost as strong as her, not precisely someone you would want to pick a fight with"

"Then let´s hope it´s Bloody Count, yoi" answered Marco before facing the Marine with his lover´s nephew. After the few initial blows he could say that the boy was more centered and less hotheaded than his relatives, but still somehow… crazy.

"When I say… hit him with a flame"

"What, yoi?"

"Just do it!" the Phoenix, perplexed, did as he was told and noticed that his lame attack have blinded the Fleet Admiral. "Hope this works as good as it did when Hipolita sunk that Fleet"

"You…" before he finished, Sengoku was hit by the Haky covered fingers that the D. sent at him. The impacts hit him in the precise points, making him lose balance and failing to the ground. The two crimminals looked at each other for a second and then run in the direction of Ace.

"You learned that from her, yoi?" asked Marco. Ruffy lifted his shoulders, the girl in question was nuts, but she surely knew how to handle the Marines.

"When your little sister is part of a sometimes violent and radically antigovernment crew she tend to develop some… unusual characteristics" they looked up and frozen at the horrific vision that was now in front of them.

-In another part-

Luffy was about to be killed by a magma fist but Ace put him in front of his little brother. He will protect him… until death. He waited for the blow that never came, why did it never came? he turned around and his eyes widened in terror and anguish. His daughter, his Alice, was there with a fist through her belly.

"What is this, the next generation giving their lives up for the old?" laughed Akainu from the dying girl. "This changes nothing! I will still kill Roger´s brat, it will be killing two birds with one stone!"

"You hurt me… that's new" said Alice, getting up again and removing her hand from her injury, showing purple flames that fixed the damage until her body was as good as new. "It´s not usual for me to use the high speed healing"

"W-w-what?" the Admiral now was astonished. He had seen something like that before, but didn´t know where. "That´s not a Mera Mera no Mi power!"

"Of course it´s not" said the pirate and her arms transformed into wings. "Have you ever heard about the multiple users? They have more than one fruit… and are born users. Like me, Mandrake, Hipolita…"

"What the hell are you? Isn´t Portgas D. Ace your father?"

"I´m the spirit of the fire, a Zoan and a Logia at the same time" she recited. "And for your second question, I never said that. He is my mother… now, guess who my father is, yoi?" Alice fully transformed into a giant bird that scared the Marines away. Ace got up with Sabo´s help and both of them carried the exhausted Luffy away from trouble. The younger Portgas saw this and raised a purple fire wall that will not die until she commands. Kumara and her started to retreat too towards the Golden Whale, while a sneaky Amazon took advantage of the moment to go fish her son out of the sea before he drowned. But they were stopped soon by the cannonballs. The pirates were all too tired to fight and couldn´t do more…

"I came here to stop this war" the voice of Akagami Shanks was a blessing to them… but not for long. "Shaina? Mihawk, what the hell did you do to our daughter?!" he screamed when he saw said girl bring carried by a man to the red coffin. He was almost ready to start another war, but was stopped by Ben and Shaina.

"I am too old to be babied, mom. And if I want to be a great swordsman I have to fight the best even if it hurts" she said stubbornly and the older redhead just shook his head. The fascination of his partner and daughter with swords was something he would never understand. After that, he finally ended the war. The winners were the pirates.

Hope you liked this. Reviews, please!


	11. Chapter 11

As I promise, here I give more information about the Ghosts. Hopw you like it!

As soon as they were out of danger Ace put his hands in his daughter´s shoulder with an angry face. He had been so scared for her…

"Listen to me, young lady, Never do something like that again!" yelled the distressed D, shaking the futuristic captain with force. "Never! Do you understand me?!" Alice was about to answer him that it was his fault and that he have done worst things, but shut up when she saw the expression of anguish that was now in her mother´s face.

"Yes… sorry" then they hug. For the girl it was something special, it was the first hug she ever had from her beloved mother. Marco soon join, he too have been very worried about his girl. But he was proud, she was a very strong woman. Luffy and Sabo smiled, their brother always worried too much about his loved ones´ safety.

"Ahem…" Shaina attracted the attention of all presents from her ship. "Aren´t you forgetting something?"

"Oh, yeah. The party that I promised you, yoi" said the purple phoenix. At the sound of the word party Shanks practically materialized himself in the deck of the Moby Dick, asking where was the booze. His subordinates sweat dropped, was he really going to get wasted in front of his daughter? What was he teaching her? Both mother and daughter ran when the first bottles of sake got out of the Golden Whale´s storage, but a dark figure with a really angry face and a big ass sword stopped them.

"We need to talk" were Dracule Mihawk´s only words, taking his lover and heiress by the arm and dragging them towards the Red Force, where he could scold them in peace.

"What a strange family" commented Izo and all of them agree.

-Back in Marineford-

Sengoku was having the biggest migraine ever. Portgas D. Ace escaped alive from his execution, as well as his daughter, three of the Admirals were in the hospital with nearly all of their bones broken, Garp was laughing and commenting how proud he was of his great granddaughter (more than he was of his other descendants), Doflamingo and Mihawk disappeared saying something about family problems, the Kurohige Pirated were just showing up and a lot of his men expressed their wish to jubilate before the Ghost Pirates appeared. He tried to distract himself watching Boa Hancock heroically rescuing her first born from the water (the boy was soaked and muttering curses at his siblings and cousins), but the reality was that the Marines suffered an utterly and complete defeat.

"What the hell went wrong here?" he asked to Tsuru, who was calmly thinking with her eyes closed.

"The little Amazon" she said after evaluating the situation. "She was a key factor. The Admirals should have been more careful… or not fight her at all. Maybe like that she would have gone"

"Tsuru, do you know Garp or any of his descendants? Just ignoring them it´s not going to make them go away!" said Sengoku.

"My bad, then you should have been more careful not to attract her attention… Well, what´s done, is done, unless you could use that time machine to go back to the beginning of the war" murmured the old lady.

"No" answered Coby before he had time to talk. "The time bracelet can only go back some years and once in the past you can´t go back further. And there are some time burbles formed by the machine… it´s impossible to change the result of the war now"

"Great" let out a very depressed Sengoku. How was he going to explain this to Kong? Or the Gorosei? He was literally death, so he decided to go to the frozen beach and sulk… or better blame Garp for their defeat! "This is all your fault, Garp!"

"Eh? Why is it my fault?" answered the D. who have just been laughing about how his little girl defeated three admirals in three seconds.

"Have you raised your damn spawns good… or better, never had kids at all, this wouldn´t have happened!" screamed the glasses wearing marine.

"Bah, just one man giving up having kids is not going to solve the problems of the world" belittled the statement the Vice Admiral, putting his finger on his nose.

"BEEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP, my damn family!" screamed Janos, out of the water and with a totally enraged face. He was ready to scream more in an unspeakable language, but a shout from his mother shut him up.

"It would not solve ALL the problems in the world but surely contribute to that" was Sengoku´s only comment before going to sulk.

-Back with the pirates-

All the crews that participated in the war were enjoying their victory with some sake and a great meal (or what they could save from the Ds, including Sabo and Sabrina). Alice was really happy, for the first time she got to meet the persons that should have been her uncles: Izo gave her some fashion tips, Tatch thanked her for saving his life and immediately started a betting pool for the strongest pirate of the future… or try.

"Well, that´s not exactly a bet" pointed out Kumara, lifting her head from her book. "The strongest is Death Ghost, the Invincible"

"Humm… him, yoi. I don´t think he is that strong"

"Who is Death Ghost?" asked Shirohige, curious. Soon their generation will be here and he, being the responsible captain he was, had to know the competence.

"The captain of the Ghost Pirates" answered Ruffy, who was near with a bottle of sake in his hands, trying to forget about his little sister´s performance in the war. She was such a stupid, bringing down so many Admirals in so few seconds. "And the only person I have ever seen winning a battle against Hipolita"

"Seriusly? I thought winning a fight against Hipolita was impossible" said Alice, but the revolutionaries only smiled.

"If you are the person that trained her and Bloody Count not. That person taught them everything… including craziness. Also a D, you know?"

"Really? I never thought Death Ghost was a D… but he is crazy, that´s true. Like all his crew…" then Alice notices something. "Hey, how did you find Hipolita if everyone in that crew covers their frisking faces?"

"Lucky guess" admitted the medium Monkey D. brother. "I was sure that she was not death, all our family is pretty difficult to kill, you know. So I started searching and by accident trespassed the Ghost Pirates territory. It was before all Nuevo Mundo was their territory… some of them wanted to kill me, but she uncovered her face saying that I seemed familiar… crap. I never thought she would forget me so easily"

"Remember, it´s Hipolita who we are talking about. Her attention span is the same of an Oster" said Kumara raising an eyebrow.

"Yes… wait, since when do you know each other, yoi?" asked the fire user.

"A long time ago, actually" admitted the girl. "I have worked with the revolutionaries since I became an outlaw"

"Why?"

"I will… explain la…"

"Her father, Kuma boy, worked for the revolutionary army" answered Ivankov before the scientist could do so. "And back to Hipolita girl´s theme…"

"Oh, yeah, she is a disaster. After I reminded her who I am… well, she asked for meat to celebrate. Damn, I practically saw her nakama´s faces, they were worthless"

"Well… it was such a surprise to know my cousin was in such a strong crew or was the Vice Captain of said crew, yoi!"

"Tell me about it. When I was searching her I was expecting to find a scared girl that flees from the Marines, not the super strong and fearless pirate that I found… Death Ghost could be crazy, but surely knows how to train someone"

"Where the hell do they meet?" asked an impressed purple phoenix.

"In Impel Down, where else? That place is where the Government sent all the people who dare to contradict them… even if they didn´t really deserved that. All of the Ghost Pirates Commanders came from that place and have unresolved business with the World Government"

"That´s the reason why they went after the Shichibukai, the Marines and the Gorosei?"

"Yes, to settle that down… Crap, those old men have to be blind to believe that the attacks the Ghosts sent towards them is nothing personal"

"Did they… scape when Luffy did?" asked Ace, raising his head from the food. He was started to feel guilty, have he freed one of the most dangerous crews into the world? Ruffy sent him a smile, calming him down.

"Don´t worry, they are not even there yet. They won´t scape until Hipolita is six, believe me. And they are fairly young, from our generation. Death Ghost, for example, is only sixteen"

"What?! No way…"

"Yeah…" they continue eating in silence. For his part, Shirohige was wondering, how in the world did someone so young became the strongest pirate in the World? He have to have an excellent crew, luck and more…

"Can I talk to you for a second?" asked the old man to the young revolutionary, who only nodded and followed him to a more private place. "I want to know more about those Ghosts"

"I figured out" said the smiling teen, then sighed. "They are radically anti Government and had done pretty extreme things, but it´s not mostly their fault. The idiots from the Government deserved it and the Tenryuubitos that were attacked…"

"They attacked the Celestian Dragons?!"

"Yes and won… a pretty crazy thing for a trio of women to begin such a hazardous band" he admitted, looking at the sea.

"Women? Wait, they are…"

"Young girls? Yes, Death Ghost, Gorgona and Bloody Count" he sighed. "The Government never realized that they were making a mistake by putting the only three little girls they trusted to Impel Down as cell mates. The three formed a bond… much like those three. They are like sisters now"

"Such things… I can´t believe that young girls" Edward Newgate always knew that the younger generations will come with something new, but for some girls to form a pirate crew at such a tender age… it was unbelievable.

"It doesn´t matter if you do anyway, but I have to tell you: all the woman in this clan… are crazy, more than the males. Just warming you, Alice could not be a battle prodigy like those three but she is pretty much a nutjob"

"That I believe, with such a mother and grandmother" answered the old man, remembering Rouge and shivering inside. He had never seen a more terrifying thing than a mas Portgas D. Rouge, thanks god that that anger was not directed towards him, but Roger. It was the first time he found himself feeling pity for the Pirate´s King. "Wait, you said the Ghost Pirates went after the Shichibukai. Did Hipolita really betrayed her mother?"

"Oh, no. The Gorosei betrayed the Kuja first and attacked Amazon Lily without warming and put a female Marine as empress. That was how my little sister ended up in the Great Gargol. And she wasn´t the only one… Dracule Mihawk was another victim of their treachery" he smiled in a pretty malicious way. "Then Hipolita came back and sent that weakling crying back home, jajajaa. Should have been there to see it"

"It seems that you enjoy that woman´s suffering"

"Of course I do! She thought she can replace my mom! Good thing to her that I was away or I would have been the one to teach her some manners!" they both laughed and calmed down. The old pirate tried to ask again, but noticed that the black haired boy was not willing to share any more information with him. He sighed, wanting to know more about that amazing crew that was going to be the best in the future, but understand and returned to the party.

"Is there another criminal to know about?" asked Tatch with a long list of future badasses in case they knew one…. Or to make a betting pool about wich one was the favorite to win against who.

"No, I don´t think so, yoi" answered Alice, smiling. She was having a great time, the commanders were pretty interesting persons. And she got to remember a lot of things of her childhood, eating again with her cousins and uncles. Ruffy took the list and quickly read it.

"You are missing Donquixote Caiman" he announced.

"Donquixote? As in Donquixote Doflamingo?" the boy nodded as an answer to Tatch. "Curious, I never knew he had a child"

"Yeah… Caiman must be the older of our generation. Usually he is wandering in Sabaody"

"Sabaody? Not Dressrosa, yoi?" said Marco. Has someone finally threw that damn bird out of the country´s throne? He was pretty glad for that.

"And why are you counting him? He isn´t really a criminal, just likes to get into the slave driver´s nerves, yoi" questioned Alice.

"But is counted as a criminal, after all he has a bounty" the, the boy sat on the ground. "I like him, a pretty good person, even if he was raised by two totally power and wealth hungry people. And one hell of a good fighter, too bad that he didn´t want to join the Army"

"A good fighter? That peace loving freak?"

"Believe it or not, yes. Apart from the Ghosts, he is the person that lasted more time battling with their captain… for the safety of the people"

"Is someone like that really called a criminal?" asked Izo. The boy sounded more like a hero than a villain, even with his heritage.

"Yeah, he is also a volunteer in the hospital to patch up victims of Tenryuubitos and frees slaves sometimes… now you can tell why he is a criminal"

"And Doflamingo knew about that?" asked Haruta, thinking about the man´s face when he realized what his son was doing. It should have been priceless!

"Oh, no. He cut ties with his son when realized that he couldn´t control him…" then a short talk begin about Donquixote Caiman, his peculiar activities and what made him be like that. Sure it has not been his genes.

-In another ship-

"How has he been?" asked X-Drake worried to his doctor. Mandrake has been asleep since he fainted in the battlefield and now was bandaged in the zones that the laser hit. He dammed Kizaru to hell again, the light monkey was surely going to pay for that. He run a hand through his boy´s hair before listening to the answer.

"He will be fine, I managed to repair all the internal damage and the blood transfusion that I applied early will surely help him to recover totally"

"Then why hasn´t he woken up?" the concerned father was looking at his son with all his attention for the first time. In his body he could see the scars of his past. It was not that he was against scars or something, he had plenty on his own, but… Mandrake´s were not battle scars. They concentrate in his back and were made a long time ago.

"That depends of him" answered the doctor, but then noticed his captain´s concerned look over the marks in the boy´s body. "Those are… how to tell you… leash marks. They are common in… slaves"

"Slaves… so you were a slave before" X-Drake got up and left the room, he has many things to do, beginning with talking to Basil. "I promise you, it will not happen this time"

What do you think? Next chapter is going to be after the time skip! Next... Punk Hazzard! or a least a little before! And soon you will discover all about the Ghosts, see you later... Reviews, please!

What do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

Well, now this is the new chapter. Enjoy it.

Once the party was over the time travelers have to go back, even Mandrake, leaving behind the will to change the atrocious future ahead…

-In the future-

"SENCHOU!" screamed a scared pirate, running towards his captain and falling to the person´s feet in the process. He lifted his head when a run bottle was slammed against a wood table and started trembling in front of the tall girl with a long clock and a hood cobbering her face.

"Yes? Answer now, I don´t have all day, Douglas-ya" said her, annoyed. The man bowed in front of her again and spluttered.

"Diamante, the last survivor of the Donquixote family, is travelling back to the past with Caiman to avoid the fall of Doflamingo from the Dressrosan throne!" the fury grew inside of the girl fast and she rose from her seat, taking a long sword in her hands. Metal pieces started to fly around her and the metal parts of the ship started to make a ugly sound.

"WHAT?! WHO DOES HE THING HE IS?! I WILL MAKE THOSE IDIOTS REALISE JUST WHO THEY ARE MESSING WITH!" her voice gave the chills to all the presents, making some of the weaker ones shrink in fear. "CALL ALL MY COMMANDERS, WE ARE MAKING A LITTLE TRIP TO THE PAST!" ordered her, making the others run. Whatever that was going to happen… it wasn´t going to be pretty. They just hope that the most feared captain of the New World´s fury won´t cause some irreparable damage to the space continuity. For her part, Death Ghost was fuming. She hated that crew, even years after she killed nearly all of them. And their captain… was the man she hated most in the entire world.

Soon the Ghost Pirates commanders and their ships started to arrive: First the Queen Medusa with Gorgona… Monkey D. Hipolita in it, followed by the Vampire Rose with Bloody Count, the Chrono Tempus with Death Clock and so until even the Black Widow with Spider Black was there. It was rare that the original crew was reunited if it was not a special occasion (not that they didn´t want to see their nakamas, only that with such a big territory they were occupied all the time).

"Why did you summon us, senchou-sama?" asked Grimm Reaper, moving a little bit unconfortable. Being the seventh division commander was tired lately, once the Marines saw that Spider was weak to be one of them and he left to train with Hipolita (more like being tortured by her) she was in the front line of defense.

"Do we really need an excuse to see each other, nee-san?" asked said young teen. Her nakamas looked at her as if saying: is she serious?

"Hipolita, I love to see you, but you fail to see the simplest things in the world" said a very annoyed Bloody Count.

"Why do you say that, nee-san?"

"BECAUSE YOU DON´T SEE THAT WE NEED TO KEEP OUR EYES IN OUR TERRITORIES!" shouted her.

"Ohhhhh… then why are we here today?"

"Because we are in great danger" said the captain, a very annoyed. "Do you casually know the name Diamante? Well… HE IS DEATH! HE DARED TO TRY TO MAKE US DISSAPEAR FROM HISTORY!"

"What?!" the commanders were astonished. They have never dreamed that someone would use the time travel to attack them in the past.

"How?" asked Clock.

"In Dressrosa, when Doflamingo was thrown out of the throne" growled the girl with hate. "Clock, do you have the time bracelets?"

"Here, captain" the boy opened a box with nine silver bracelets.

"Then let´s go. It´s a very good opportunity to reunite all the original crew together once more" she smiled and all of them put the bands on and disappeared from sight.

"Do you think we should feel pity for that idiot?" asked one of the pirates still reunited in the Royal Scimitar, the Ghost Pirates principal ship.

"Yes… and feel scared for his crew too"

-In the past-Dressrosa-

Viola was looking through the window while Tank watched her, thinking about how much suffering that crazy pirate was bringing to his dear princess. The dancer was trying not to cry at the destiny of Dressrosa in the hands of such an atrocious pirate when she saw a flash of light in the middle of the yard.

"Alert the executives!" she screamed, thinking that it was finally time those pirates were useful. The alert was heard and Baby 5, Buffalo, Gladius and Macht Vice. When the light extinguish the tall figure of Diamante was exposed with his but in the floor and a young blond man at his side. They were coughing like crazy and very dirty.

"Learn how to control that damn machine, you idiot" said the boy, getting up slowly. Viola wondered for a second who was he, a new recruit maybe?

"Shut up, gaki" said the flag man while getting up too. The former princess was starting to get bored and try to leave when she saw Doflamingo with his three top executives coming to the place.

"What the hell?" asked her a little bit startled. Was some other pirate trying to imitate the top executives of the Donquixote family to get the control of Dressrosa? She was not going to allow that!

"Hey, guys" saluted the fake Diamante, who by the way looked older than the real one, but suddenly all the present members of the Donquixote crew tried to attack him. He turned into a flag to avoid all of them, but when Doflamingo tried to attack he was stopped by the boy.

"Can you at least hear our explanation, please?" he asked and for some reason the king listened. Soon Viola´s eyes were bug sized, she couldn´t believe what was happening. A Diamante from the future, announcing the fall and expel of the Family from Dressrosa… and he was here to avoid that! She cursed her luck, hoping that somehow his plan will fail.

"All is so great, fufufufufu, but who was your companion?" asked the flamingo.

"Oh, he is Cai…" the flag man turned to his left to see the youngster, but he had already disappeared. Now it was his turn to make bug eyes. "AHHH! Where is Caiman?!"

"Caiman? As in my son Caiman?" asked the captain, frowning a little bit. He couldn´t believe one of his top officers would lose his son so quickly. Then remembered that version of Caiman was possibly more than twenty years old, not a child anymore.

"Yes… and we have to find him before he does something stupid" said the tall swordsman, trying to find his bosses child.

"Violet, can you find my son?" asked the pink feathered man. The former princess was tempted to say no and left them find the kid on their own, but just couldn´t do that. While using her Devil fruit she remembered how much she hated Caiman since he came to the world:

When he was born in the palace, the people made a Fest. They didn´t know the name of his mother, only that a prince was here. The same day Viola entered to the room with Tank, that followed her like shadow and saw the infant lying on his crave, sleeping. He looked adorable, blond like his father, but a little bit paler. She felt the need to suffocate the baby before he could grow up to be a monster like his parents, or order Tank to do so, but couldn´t. the executives were near and they will find her. Two years ago, when Doflamingo and Crocodile fought, the kid moved with his mother. Sporadically she will see him, but find him all grown up and so… That´s why she had to find him quickly, before the monster could do his way.

"He is at the Colliseum" she said and felt worried about Rebecca. What could that spoiled brat do to her niece?

"Oh, no, we have to bring him back" said the future Diamante, trying to run before he was stopped by the king.

"What if he wants to see a few combats? Fufufufufufu, let him have his fun before we have to get to work"

"He… is not exactly doing that"

"What?"

"It´s not easy to explain, better if you see it yourself" the man moved unconfortable. "But thrust me and come quickly" the Donquixote family, even Viola, went to the Colliseum and the great Hero of the place went straight to the prisioner gladiators room, where someone was fixing up their injuries. It was Caiman. The mouths of all the executives and Joker felt to the floor.

"This way it will be good in no time" said the blond with a smile, finishing up a bandage in some gladiators leg.

"CAIMAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" yelled his father, angry beyond reason. The younger Donquixote only looked at him with disinterest. He was over with what his father has to say when he was eighteen.

"Helping this people, they need more medical care or will die" he simply answered before going back to help them.

"Diamante! Explain this!" screamed a pissed off king.

"Sorry, Doffy, but he… happens to be that way. I don´t know why but somehow he behaves like that. You used to say it was some kind of heavenly punishment and that he was like your father"

"Thank you" said the boy. Viola repressed the laughs that threatened to escape from her mouth. The kid was not a monster at all! And he liked to help people! Witch in addition made his father miserable! It was her lucky day!

"Then why did you bring him here? To show me how bad the future of my lineage is going to be?" asked the older Donquixote.

"No… for safety measures. One of the pirates that is going to help to defeat us is Monkey D. Luffy and I don´t really want to face the monster he has for a daughter alone and he is the person who lasted the most time in a battle with her captain, not to mention one of the few that survived such an event"

"I lost in the end and only survived because that person was not in the mood to kill me" said Caiman with a stern voice. "And we shouldn´t be doing this, do you know who are we messing with? This is going to be a massacre"

"Oh, shut up. Monkey D. Hipolita is crazy but she wouldn´t massacre a whole country to…"

"She isn´t the one I´m talking about" he said, but no one listened to him. "Can you listen to me at least five second!"

"No, and I want you out of this place and in the Palace in that time" was the only answer Doflamingo offered to him. The younger blond bit his lip and growled in low voice. This wasn´t going to end well and he knew it. The person with who they were antagonizing… was terrible. And she won´t stop until every one of them was death.

"Hey, Violet, can I speak with you for a minute?" he asked in an educate way to the former princess, who didn´t see any harm in listening to him now that she has the proof (her devil fruit show her his true nature) that he wasn´t evil.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"The captain of the Ghost Pirates, Death Ghost, held a great grudge against my father. In this time the event that begin this has already happened… thirteen years ago, when my dad killed uncle Rocinante" he explained.

"Oh, then… do you think because of that the worst crew in your time will be knocking at our door any minute?" now she was scared for her people. It would be pretty easy for Hipolita´s part to convince her captain to bring the heavy artillery to Dressrosa.

"And that´s not all" he said. "Father killed her parents a long time ago at least in our time, her mother is one of the pirates that will help to free your country… I hope you understand the situation"

"We are death" muttered the dancer, crushed.

"Sadly so"

-In the Marine HQ-

"Someone is traveling in time!" yelled a Marine and all of them prepared for who was coming, pointing at the light with their guns. As soon as the shiny went off they put them down, should have realized that it was an ally and not an enemy.

"Sengoku-sama" the saluted the old Marine, that seemed a weak and sick, but was doing his best to keep in poise.

"What are you doing here, Sengoku-sama? It´s there something the matter? Are we going to get attacked by some force of the future again?" asked Sakazuki once he was in front of his old superior. The glasses wearing Marine only smiled.

"No… it´s just some sick old man´s final wish" said the other and started coughing like crazy. When the coughing stopped the new Fleet Admiral realized what was he saying. "It´s a bad lung disease, I have no much time left and… want to do something before I die"

"I´m sad to hear that, Sengoku-sama, is there a way we can help you to do whatever you want before the time?"

"Yes, I want to go with Fujitora to Dressrosa when Doflamingo asks for our help against Monkey D. Luffy. Once then my wish will be completed for sure"

"Are you sure you want to go to a place as dangerous as that in your condition?"

"Don´t worry, I can be sick but not as much as you think. I´m still strong… and I have to do this" suddenly the man with the seagull cap´s eyes turned nostalgic. "I have to see her again"

"Her? Sengoku-san, do you have a girlfriend?" mocked Akainu.

"No, she is… some old friends granddaughter I haven´t seen in ages and she must be travelling to Dressrosa in this moment"

"That´s it? You only want to see a girl you probably have never seen in your…"

"NO! You don´t understand at all! She is important, the only piece of Rocinante that is still in the world! And I know her! I even named her!"

"Okay, okay!" give in the Magma user. "If you want that then I´m going to inform Issho that you are going with him"

"Thank you"

-In a certain Island-

Vergo arrived with new instructions to Punk Hazard in order to assure the extermination of both Law and Luffy. He walked towards Caesar Clown´s lab to meet her and Monet before starting his mission… but he didn´t realized a shadow was behind him.

"Is he Vergo, captain?" asked a boy, looking at the tall female he was with. she nodded and begin walking in the same way.

"Let´s make sure he doesn´t succeed and to avoid that stupid gas that the mad scientist is going to release all over the island" said Death Ghost and started walking with her former navigator next to her munching a pizza.

Near them a little boat arrived. In there were two girls, Alice and Kumara. The Nikuyo-Nikuyo no mi user was looking all over the place.

"Seems that we arrived on time" said the bear hatted girl. The fire user nodded and followed her. there was going to be much excitement in that battle.

-A few hours later-

Law was facing Vergo after recovering his hearth. He lifted his nodachi to cut his body, fully sure that his technique would work. The first Corazon smiled inwardly, he was prepared for that. An extra strong Busshouko Haki now covered him. In the other end of the room and hiding in the shadows was another person with the same weapon. Death Ghost drew off her nodachi, identical to the other one, and copied the movements of Law. In the end she was the one that cut the top executive. Soon the Marine and Shichibukai left the room to scape and she reveled herself.

"Who are you?" asked the traitorous Vice Admiral.

"I´m… just another person whose life was ruined by you" she said. "And you are going to die here, just as planned"

"Are you sure you don´t want to kill him yourself, captain?" asked Clock, eating a cookie now. The munching sound was resounding in all the room.

"Yes… it´s best like that"

-Even after outside-

The banquet for the victory over Caesar was just starting and Alice happily participated. Kumara stared at the mad scientist and kicked him to wake him up. The horned man looked at her with annoyance, as if she was an inferior, and growled.

"What do you want, you damn brat?" he asked.

"What did you do to those children?" she said, signaling at Mocha and her friends that were now eating happily before leaving with the Marines to find their families and a cure for whatever the criminal have done to them.

"Do you really want to know? Shurororororo, it´s too advanced for a pea brained pirate like you"

"Enlighten me…" after she heard his explanation and even pointed out where was he doing wrong, she sighed. "Now I know why they need Vegapunk´s help"

"Vegapunk? Please, that idiot will not be able to help them" he mocked, failing to see her expression. "He was even such a big stupid that he refused in the first time to do the Pacifista project…"

"What?" she wasn´t aware of that part. She passed years hating the man… and now he didn´t want to do that to her father?

"Yes! Bartholomew Kuma had to beg him to do it! That´s why he is a…" Caesar didn´t get to finish that statement because a blow directed towards his face sent him back to dreamland.

"Thank you, you lifted a huge weight from my shoulders" and she went away, pretty happy. When she arrived at the spot there was Tashigi talking to Nami about getting Vegapunk´s help.

"I he going to be able to cure them?" asked the red haired navigator. The Marine was about to answer but was interrupted by the pirate.

"Don´t worry, he will. Vegapunk… my mother is a genius, he will do it" and then she left, leaving the two women with their mouth´s open. She went to a private place and manipulated the time bracelet. She got into a very known frequency and a voice emerged from the band.

"Who is there?" asked a confused scientist.

"It´s me, hello mommy" she saluted a little bit awkwardly. Silence followed before any of them would speak again.

"Hi, sweetie" t felt so good to be at peace again.

Do you like it? I thought Caiman´s atttude would be like a kick in Doflamingo´s balls. And the others... have you already guessed who Death Ghost is? And her crew members?


	13. Chapter 13

Here a new chapter, hope you like it

"So we are heading to Dressrosa?" asked Alice resting near her uncle with her arms behind her head and a big grin. "I hope to see uncle Sabo again there, he was on a mission with the Revolutionaries that got him to that country at the same time we arrive"

"Maybe is a good idea to contact him" said Trafalgar, holding his nodachi tightly. He was so close to get his revenge that he could touch it… "By the way, why aren´t you with your actual crew, Portgas-ya?"

"With the Shirohige? Well, I don´t really had a choice, Kumara needs someone watching her back and she was heading to Punk Hazard… but when this is over I will go to the Moby Dick again!" she was so happy about that that she gloved.

"So, basically now we had two more powerful allies, great" the older D looked at the others and emptily hoped that the girl was at least a little bit smarter than her uncle… and her mother. Maybe to have inherited something more from Marco than the weird accent.

"They will be expecting us there" commented Kumara with a cold look. She have sensors that detected time travel and noticed right away that someone was trying to change history and something more… She really hoped that it wasn´t what she was thinking because if it was then they were soooooo screwed.

"Yes, I know, Kumara-ya, I called Doflamingo a few minutes ago"

"I´m not talking about that" she retorted and sighed. "I came back because I felt a lot of time travels around this dates, even with the time bubbles. First it was… someone from the Donquixote Family, because they landed in Dressrosa, then the Revolutionaries, because it was Ruffy´s and Sabrina´s bracelets and finally… nine unknown ones. And we know what that means"

"Nine? Could it be… No!" Alice was really freaked out by that, she even left her relaxing position to look straight at her friend. "Really? Is Hipolita crazy? Something like this will definitely catch their attention but… making all of the Ghost Pirates Commanders come? That´s just crazy, the Family couldn´t even with their captain when he went to fight them all alone"

"It was not your cousin´s work, Alice. Death Ghost held an old grudge against Donquixote Doflamingo, what happened to his crew was personal" said the genius and then sighed. "The Revolutionaries made a lot of research in potential allies background and happened to find that Death Ghost was somehow connected to the pink menace"

"You are not going to give us the details, no?"

"No, but… be careful. That captain could be rather violent when provoked… and when not"

-In another place-

"Report" Death Ghost demanded, communicating with her commander through her bracelet. She was already in Green Bit with Clock, who was munching a very huge sandwich.

"Here Bloody Count, containment of the reinforcements from this time ended"

"Here me! Shishshishishishi! Containment of the reinforcements from the future ended"

"Here Grimm Reaper, senchou, and ready to get back"

"Here Mad Madox…"

"Here Spider Black"

"Here Dullahan"

"Here The Crow"

"All set!"

"Then we will proceed" signaled the captain. "Come back here and I will inform you of your task, but hurry up. We need to get in position before the Mugiwara Kaisoku arrived or the country will be too watched to pass without being noticed"

"It's that really necessary? We have never worried about going unnoticed before, captain" complained one of the voices.

"Unfortunately, yes it is, Madox" answered the leader. "But not all of us. For someone special I have an especial role in our plan, the rest of you are expected to keep it low. And I want perfection not anything else"

"Yes, captain"

-One hour later-

"Hello, came as fast as I could" said Spider once he reunited with his crewsmates. The other commanders were sitting on the beach, not daring to go inside the big jungle. "What's with that jungle? We have taken worst things than that"

"Yes, but it's populated with Tontattas" answered Death Ghost, getting up in one fluid movement. And putting her nodachi against her body. "A tribe of tiny people whose expertise is vegetables, but sadly unable to tell lie from truth or to lie at all. They are going to be extra alert today because they were launching an attack against Doflamingo, so it's better if we stay away from their territory" she turned her eyes to the forest and frowned. "No, they already noticed us, but don't dare to come near. Seems we are too much of a threat"

"Of course we are!" said Dullahan, crossing his arms.

"Well, now the jobs. Hipolita" she said to her old vice captain, who was admiring a big rose. "you are the distraction. The Donquixote Family will be looking for you, so your job is to keep it that way. Reaper" she turned to her warrior. "you will be watching Diamante's moves. Go to the Coliseum in disguise, he will be there for sure. Clock" her navigator lifted his head. "Go to the underground port and wait for the right moment to cause a distraction for Trebol" then she turned to her old Chief of Staff "Bloody, you watch out for Fujitora. And for the rest… keep an eye open for other inconveniences"

"Yes, captain" they were retreating when Reaper noticed something. "Aren't you going to come, captain?"

"No" answered Death Ghost, sitting again and crossing her arms. "I will wait for… a friend. I know he will know we all are here and will come to me just to assure the safety of the people in Dressrosa… ja, as if."

"Oh… so Caiman-kun came too. Interesting, are you going to take your time to fight him like last time?" asked the youngest member, putting her old straw hat in her head. She wore her usual amazon outfit and the loincloth all the Amazon Lily's inhabitants wore to attract more attention.

"Maybe a little, I'm not exactly in a hurry" she answered. "We will act only when it's necessary"

"Are you sure?" asked Clock, a little bit surprised. "It's the perfect opportunity for you to erase all your bad memories and… we will accept it if you decide that"

"Yes, and we absolutely are going to meet even if it's under difficult circumstances" added Madox, the rest of the crew only nodded.

"It's beautiful for you to think like that… and naive" she said. "It's not in my hands to change the past, at least not in my point of view. The past must be changed… by the people for who this is the present. And I will make sure it is"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You sure are very smart, onee-san!" said Hipolita. Death Ghost grumbled and sent them away.

"Soon… he will find me"

-In another part of Dressrosa-

"Woah! There are toys everywhere, yoi!" said Alice, happy. Where did they came from? Were they created by a genius like Kumara's mom? Or were somehow breed here? So many questions came to her mind. Her friend by her side didn't seem amused by them at all, maybe used to them. The Revolutionary pirate, whoever, knew the truth behind the toys, Sugar. They need to find a way to stop her even all the odds against them. "Why you didn't like them, yoi?"

"They stink to slavery" was her only comment and quickly walked towards the Coliseum. She has seen a tall woman with a typical dessrosan dress, but very known to her, making her way towards there. She would know her anywhere: Diana Coronado, the Grimm Reaper. But them she heard a laugh and was distracted by Hipolita in a nearby restaurant eating to her hearth's content.

"Is that…" tried to ask Alice, but the other only rushed towards the place. The amazon empress was wearing her usual straw hat and snake pendants, with the usual attire of a warrior. She was surrounded by low members of the family, but didn't seem so uncomfortable with that. In fact, she was enjoying the attention.

"More meat!" she ordered and the scared waiter went inside to bring her order. She lifted her head when two girls took a seat in her table: her cousin and friend. "Oh, hi! Isn't the place amassing?! Shishishishi! I have never seen so many toys wandering in the streets! What are you doing here?"

"Working" answered Kumara in a cold voice. "And you and your friends? I have seen Grimm Reaper entering to the Corrida Coliseum, so don't try to tell me you are alone"

"Well, let's see… the ugly flag man tried to prevent the stupid bird from getting his ass kicked by my dad, so I had no other option than to come here with my crew… but guess what: we are not the only ones! Shishishishishi! I just found a Supernova from our time and future Fujitora with onii-san and Sengoku are patrolling too" she informed.

"Janos is here yoi?" asked Alice.

"But that's not all" suddenly the girl jumped and grabbed her meat, that was just being delivered. Then she smiled at them and began running. "It's better if you find the rest on your own! See you!" and she got lost laughing.

"She is so strange" said Alice and quickly both girls returned with her uncle. He had a low member of the family grabbed by the neck and was interrogating him about all the movement in the Coliseum. His answer was the worst mistake he made in his life. "That I'm the price?!"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes!" he answered in fear and told how Trebol managed to snatch her up from the Moby Dick when her parents were busy and she was in Rakuyo's care. She opened and closed her fists, they were going to have roasted flamingo for dinner. After that they let him go, but the fire user was so furious that she wanted to walk to the palace and beat the crap out of the Shichibukai and his idiotic crew.

"I need to get inside there yoi" said Alice when she finally calmed down.

"No, we are going to follow the plan. Luffy-san…" Kumara turned to the older D. "you need to get into the tournament. After the first round you will find Sabo, swap places with him and get outside as fast as you can. Franky-san, when you accompany Luffy-san there you are going to see a toy soldier, talk with him and ask him about defeating the Family"

"But what about the others? And Torao?" asked the Pirate King to be.

"He is fine… more than it, I can assure you" shuddered the girl. She knew exactly who is waiting for Doflamingo to show up in Green Bit and it's not going to be a pretty sight in there.

"Is there something that you are not telling me yoi?" asked her friend, but the scientist didn't hear her. She was looking straight at a person who was in the entrance of the Colliseum, mixing with the people, and a young girl that was near him before disappearing in a blink of eye. "What?"

"I was right, there" she signaled the man, who was wearing a nearly insane smirk. "Thomas Danterion, Mad Madox. And the teen that just left is Bloody Count"

"Oh, shit" said the fire user, remembering the man's record. Mad Madox was the fifth division commander of the Ghost Pirates, the vehicule-vehicule fruit eater. His mad races around islands always let them completely trashed… not to mention that he have a nearly insane obsession for challenging people to compete in them. And Bloody Count was even more terrible, as in the same level as Hipolita. She crushed her enemies to extract their blood over her roses garden in her ship.

"Are they really bad news?" inquired Straw hat innocently.

"Not for now" answered the bear girl. She had just saw another person of interest. "Hipolita mentioned a Supernova, maybe it's that: Bartolomeo of the Shinning blade, with a bounty of two hundredth million berries"

"What's he doing… forget it, I know exactly what's he doing here yoi" sighed Alice. She has known Bartolomeo since a long time ago. His father was an ally and a huge fan of her uncle, getting to know each other in the Corrida Coliseum. She didn't see him much and not really liked him. In her defense, it was difficult to get on with him, he was a blond narcissist that only think about his popularity (even if he was not even pretty to begin with). But he had something that catch her attention: he was always picking up fights with Fujitora's subordinates, demanding to face the admiral in a fight. "Then he is going to enter too to the contest"

"Guess so… you can go if you want, but disguise yourself please. I will go search your Ruffy and Sabrina, they must be here by now" said Kumara and then left.

"This is going to be interesting yoi" commented Alice before going to the Coliseum with her uncle to meet a lot of famous warriors of the past.

-In the underground port-

A shadow was hiding between the boxes near the executive tower. Now he only has to wait in the darkness for the right time to help Ussop and Nico Robin to distract Trebol. He smiled when noticed a great group of emissaries from other countries with makeshift pirate ships, ready to deliver their weapons. He brought out of his pocket a cookies and started eating again, thinking about his beloved captain. Would he really meet her if the plan ended up with Doflamingo's death? Probably not, she would have a completely different live, but he wants to… At least he wanted to see her smile again, the same smile she had when she freed him from level six in Impel Down all those years ago. He shook his dark pink hairs, he shouldn't think like that.

"I love you… even if you will never find out"

-Back in the surface-

Alice has caught up to Bartolomeo and now the two teens were practically shouting at each other. Apparently he has problems with her having a bigger bounty and more attention than him. She responded that it was not her fault, only his for only focusing on Fujitora. He shut up when the older captain mentioned the admiral. His expression turned sour and looked at the big Coliseum as if it has a deep meaning for him.

"You don't understand" said the teen, for once not acting like the narcissist he was. "That man… he took all my family away from me!" he exploded, remembering the purple marine with such a fury that could be compared with the flames of hell. "My mother, my father, even my twin sister… they are all gone thanks to him and I will make him pay"

"Well… I can understand that, yoi" she admitted, a little bit surprised. "But if you came for revenge, why are you entering this competition?"

"The Coliseum is a special place for me, it was where my parents met" he explained. "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you. I could hate you for dragging more attention than me towards yourself, but I definitely won't cheat like that, I have a code of honor. I'm only entering the tournament because it's my chance to see them again" she nodded and they enrolled in the competition. Apparently it was more fighters than before the travel, there were two extra blocks.

"I'm in block F" said Alice.

"Too bad, I'm in the E" responded Bartolomeo, looking around for someone. Then he catch a glimpse of the fight through the window. "He showed up"

"Who?" asked the older Supernova and peered too. There was a big man with a mask made of a paper bag from a store. She didn't recognized him until he finished beating all the other competitors, it was Jesus Burgess. "Damn, yoi" they started chatting about the Blackbeard pirate, but were interrupted by someone saying that all the female personnel in the Coliseum was fainting. Bartolomeo raised his head and saw a person he was longing to see, just as beautiful as he remembered.

"It's the noble pirate, Cavendish" someone said.

-Outside the Coliseum-

"Hey, Deck Chief" greeted Madox to his old superior and fellow commander. He was in the mood for joking, but her expression said to him that jokes were not well received. "What's the matter, Bloody-chan?"

"This place… I used to come here a lot to fight when we just made Nuevo Mundo our territory"

"Everybody knows that" he answered. She saw him straight to the face.

"My parents meet here, in this competition. Maybe if I go in there I will be able to see them again… and my brother too. He is here I know that, twins always do" she said, pulling a rose out of her pocket and started eating the flower. It was a nervous mannerism she had since early childhood, inherited from her mother.

"Well… if you want to see them, I can relieve you for a few minutes so you can go inside and saw them fighting" she moved her head saying no.

"My job is not only to keep an eye on future Fujitora, but distract him. He knows me and will follow me along with his lackeys" the teen sighed. "But I know that you have a video camera on you, so… can you tape the encounters for me?"

"Consider it done, madam" he answered and Bloody Countess smiled to him before disappearing into thin air.

What do you think about it? Who is Bloody Countess? And Bartolomeo, an easy one... Reviews, please!


	14. Chapter 14

A new chapter here, hope yoy like it!

"The B block is about to begin" announced one of the gladiators, signaling the windows. Alice saw her uncle running towards them with a pretty narcissist blonde man. She frowned, having never seen someone so obsessed with himself apart from…

"Who is that?" asked her, a little curious. The other Supernova was so busy looking at the beautiful pirate that didn't noticed her talking. She elbowed him in the ribs to catch his attention. "I asked who is him… is he…?"

"My mom" answered Bartolomeo, looking at her for a second before returning to look at the man. He instantly felt like a little boy again, being protected by his gorgeous mother. He remembered those days when he was happy, running with his sister in Romel, before the Marines found them. After that it was a nightmare. He felt some tears in his eyes. "I thought… I would never see him again"

"Wonders of time travel" said the D. looking at him with a sincere smile. She let herself sympathize with the boy for a second, after all she knew the feeling of finally get to see a loved one after so many years apart. Then the girl noticed something. "What are those papers that he is carrying?"

"I think… they are wanted posters from this era's Supernovas" then he brought out from his vest one fresh set of this… full of holes. "I have some on my own, but I need to get other ones"

"What… what happened to them?"

"I took all my anger out on them, since I couldn't find the real ones. It refreshing, getting to pierce the face of those attention thieves" he brought out his blade, and stabbed the stack of posters, making a chill run down his companion's spine. Was he really serious? Then she heard a commotion. "Who is that old fart that is attacking my uncle?"

"And my mother…" Bartolomeo tried to remember the guy, that sounded a little bit familiar, but he sucked at history, he couldn't even remember the names of three famous pirates. Then he heard someone commenting about a pirate legend. "Oh, it's Don Chinjao"

"Cheater, they told you yoi" she said, running to aid her uncle. The boy sighed and followed her, unsheathing his sword to protect his past. When they reached the place, Chinjao was screaming something about killing all of Garp's descendants. When he saw her, the old fart recognized her immediately and went to attack her with his hear covered in Haki. The fire user prepared for the impact, turning her arms into flames.

"Biken, Blue Bird!" her companions sword stopped the attack. Alice opened her eyes, amazed. The other captain was really good at swordmastery, not at the same level as Shaina, but close. Then she noticed that the sword wasn't resisting like the Durandall she saw in Cavendish's hands. They evaded the attack and the girl was about to call her zoan form before Sai and Boo intervened. The Happo Navy apparently had another job to do.

"Hey, that sword…" she started, thinking that the thing only needed more maintenance, but the look on his face made her stop. He put away the weapon, looking pretty sad.

"Shut up" he said, clenching his teeth. "As you can see, this sword is not Durandal" then he proceeded to explain. "The real Durandal was broken by Fujitora in the last fight, I can only recover half of it. Any way, it was more than enough to make a new one: Durandiella"

"And… who have the other part yoi?"

"Who knows? I'm still searching the person" then he left, not wanting to talk to Cavendish yet. He had a lot of things he wanted to say to him… but that was not the moment. He was feeling a little bit sleepy and no good things happened when he felt asleep. He retired to some secluded place where he could cause minimum damaged when the tornado attacked, and in his hurry didn't noticed that a person with an insane smile was taping him from a very long distance.

"So he has the same problem as the Chief of Staff, eh? Interesting" said Mad Madox, sitting next to Diana. "But his personality is very different. In an occasion like this she would have insulted the audience and then attacked with all her strength. What do you think, Grimmy-chan?"

"Don't call me like that" replied the woman. "But I have to give you the reason, Madox, they are so similar and yet different… maybe it's like that with all the twins" she changed her position. "Back with our job, you can keep an eye on Diamante while I go search for the other executives that must be here?"

"Eh? Why not me?" he said stupidly. She answered with a bad face, not really in humor to explain everything to him.

"You drag too much attention and can't turn invisible like me"

"Come on, Diana, I know you too much. You want to pick up a fight with one of those clowns" he said, knowing that all the women in the crew were real sadists, starting with the captain, so the males couldn't take an eye off of them.

"Even if I want, you wouldn't be able to stop me. Face it, you are weaker than me" she said smiling in a strange way. "And for you to know, I'm not an imprudent idiot like yourself. I know when to pick up a fight and with who… so when the time comes I will take care of the future Diamante. Let's see how much he liked to have arrows impaled in his flesh"

"You are really a piece of work, Sharpshooter-san" answered Madox to her, remembering exactly how deadly her projectiles and aim were. She wasn't elected their Sharpshooter for nothing. Even before she ate her Devil's Fruit, she was an expert.

"I will go now, remember to tape everything for Bloody-chan, Thomas"

"Don't say that name again, please, it makes me sick"

"Whatever you say" the woman left her chair to go to the bathroom, where she could begin her work. Calling her power, she transformed into some sort of Ghost with a black cloak and a scythe in her hands. She frowned inwardly and the scythe transformed into a bow and arrows. "Much better. Here I come, Diamante-chan, just wait for the Death"

"How boring" said Madox, still in the audience with the camera. He saw again when the boy stopped Don Chinjao's attack. "The other half… so she sent it to you. Who knows such a woman could have a hearth? Only us and you… but maybe this fits you two, after all Durandiella and Durandiel are twins too"

-In Green Bit-

Trafalgar Law was waiting for the most despicable man he knew to show up, unaware that he was being watched by a young girl with a cloak. For her part, Death Ghost wanted to know: did she really looked like her mother? Was he really smart like her? And good with the nodachi?... her questions were infinite. She was waiting for Doflamingo too and casually remembered the past, when that man destroyed everything that was precious to her. And then she remember another thing…

"I can still smell his blood in my hands…" she commented, being able to evoke every little detail, the smell, the red… everything. It was true what they said, revenge was a dish better served cold, it was tasty… but after it the feeling of emptiness was horrible. Because even if you took it, what is lost will never came back. "Hum…"

"Bla, bla, bla…" she could heard Caesar talking, not really paying attention to him. She continue staring at his captor. Her eyes felt into the tattoos, so Law like them too? She has two big ones in her back… maybe she should add some others later. She stared at his hand, searching something, but failing to find it. The young captain lifted her hand, looking at the silver ring with the pirate skull with a black diamond in it's mouth.

"So different…" she commented in low voice, sitting down on the sand to wait for the pink bird. She won't get into the Shichibukai's fight, just made sure she wasn't erased from history. And maybe cut the idiot if he gets out of line.

-Back in Dressrosa-

Janos was walking side by side with future Fujitora, sensing some kind of heavy atmosphere. What could make the admiral so nervous? He really expected it was not his sister. Of course, Hipolia was a big threat, but… Issho stopped and looked at the boy, sensing his worry.

"Don't be like that, it's not your sister who I'm afraid of right now" he said, trying to calm him down before things started to get turned into stones.

"The who?" asked the boy out of curiosity.

"Someone I'm afraid not being able to defeat, the same that nearly killed me back in Marineford… Bloody Count" the blind man opened his eyes and used his haki to sense the strong person that was following them. He need to keep it like that, while she was concentrated in him she couldn't harm the innocent citizens… but he wasn't able to say the same thing about the other commanders. "Seems like all the original crew is here"

"All the… The Ghost Pirates?!"

"Yes. I can't say it wasn't obvious that they were going to be here, but… Anyway, I don't like how it seems. The captain herself is not in Dressrosa for the moment, but even like that we won't be able to defeat them. We could only keep them distracted" said the admiral, grabbing his stick with much force. He didn't like it at all, being so close to Bloody Count. After all, ruining that girl's life was his fault and he recognized it. He remember Marineford, when he finally got to see the face of one of them… and the guilt hunted him since then.

"I will kill you!" resounded in his mind, in the voice of a little five years old girl born from pirates, hugging her mother's body. He didn't want to take her to Impel Down, but orders were orders. Only a few years later he understood the gravity of his mistake.

"It would be so ironical" commented Issho, slipping away from that memory.

"What, Issho-san?" asked Janos, confused.

"That the World Government was the one that created his worst enemies… taking away their freedom and home"

-Near them-

"He definitely remember me… and Bartolomeo too. Can't believe he is doing all those crazy things for me" said Bloody Count, catching one of her long green tinted locks. She pulled out a mini den den mushi and called. "Hey, nee-san, are you there"

"Yes. I'm still waiting for the flamingo and his lizard progeny to come… and don't call me like that, we are not brats anymore" answered her captain. The younger girl just laughed.

"But you are our big sis, mine and Hipolita's. You have been since you took care of us in Impel Down" she heard a grunt, of course Death Ghost was a little bit upset about that. "For another side, I can see Fujitora now with Hipolita's brother"

"Good, keep it like that. And if they follow you…"

"Oh, no, they know I'm following them" laughed the Second Division commander, taking a rose out of her coat and picking up a petal. "It's pretty difficult to trick that man… and he knew he couldn't defeat me. I think he is just making circled around the Coliseum"

"The Corrida Coliseum? That place where you used to lose time?"

"Great that you remember that, nee-san" said Bloody Countess sarcastically. "Maybe he thinks that he might lose me because my entire family is inside, but I put Madox in charge"

"Don't you want to… be there in person? You know, because of this problem I got to see my mom and Hipolita her dad. It's only fair if you see them too" asked Death Ghost. Her nakama laughed, who out of their crew would have said that the labeled Most Dangerous pirate in the whole world have a hearth?

"You are worrying for nothing. I will see them later in the fight" they talked a little bit more before the younger hanged, looking at her target with determination in her eyes. She could see that he stopped at the same time as her. "I hate you… but I won't kill you. It's too easy and in the end leaves you empty, just like it happened with my captain. First you have to suffer, just like I did"

-Back inside the Coliseum-

"Oh, you are back, Grimmy-chan" commented Madox, still replaying the odd tape. "Just in time for block C to begin"

"That guy that threw a ball to the public casually was Bloody's father?" she asked remembering the man. The hair color and modals (or lack of it) were identical in the two of them. "And don't call me like that"

"Yes, Bartolomeo the Cannibal. She did the same trick the first time she fought in this place, no?"

"If you can call it a joke… so she is a lot like her father in personality" answered Grimm Reaper, replaying in her head how the public around them started to run when that happened and they were the only ones that didn't. Why? They were too accustomed to their Chief of Staff annoying sense of humor.

"And the executives?"

"They were ordered to go back to the palace. Apparently Diamante is the only one that will fight here… well, the past one. The future one is in the underground port to help reinforce security" told Diana in a neutral tone of voice.

"Aren't you going to go for him now?"

"Naw, that's already covered" answered the woman with a sadistic smile. "Clock-san is looking there for me and Dullahan is monitoring the executives. I will catch Diamante when he got out of the hole to help his useless friends, then he will be mine"

"You are so bad"

"And proud of it"

-In Green Bit-

It was almost time for the bird to show up. She can already sense Fujitora in the back of the jungle, walking towards them. Will he sense her? Of course not. She was an expert hiding when she didn't want to be found. She was not… well, no need for anyone to know who she really was. With her crew knowing was more than enough. The bird was coming early, she can sense it. He wanted to arrive before Nico Robin could warm Trafalgar. She grabbed the newspaper with the news that Doflamingo's quit was false and threw it towards the man. It hit him in the back of the head. Law grabbed it and read the title. His eyes widened and he started running towards the jungle with Caesar.

"I did it" said the girl before picking up her nodachi and run in the same direction. She knew the pink menace will follow them, so she was carefully hidden by the trees. Finally Doflamingo found Law and Fujitora removed the Surgeon of Death's title as Shichibukai. They stared a battle, with the marine and flamingo, that surprisingly showed up alone, fighting together. She entered to the battle in a passive way, making things easy for her mother and allowing him to escape until he left Caesar in the Thousand Sunny. Then she left the time do it's thing.

"I need to let things happen like they should" she mumbled to herself, going back to the beach and sitting down again.

-In the palace-

"Where are you?" said Caiman, trying to find the girl with his Haki. Really, she was way out of his league, but at least he has to try. Too bad that Viola was not with him, she could have found  
Death Ghost. The thoughts about the ex princess made him uneasy for a moment. Yes, she left the family to help Sanji, but the young blond didn't blame her. His father was an asshole.

"What are you looking for, Caiman-sama? G!" asked Lao G, walking towards him. He was going to go to the elevator in a few minutes, where he would be expecting the Tonttatas and their commander.

"The destruction incarnate"

"It's too early for that, if the Torikago is even needed this time, G!" said the optimistic old man. The multiple user turned around to face him with a serious face.

"Do you have a den den mushi? I need to call someone" he got his wish and after a long fight over the phone with someone that didn't seem too happy he got an agreement. "Well, at least we will be able to escape"

"Escape from what?"

"Her"

What do you think? Will Caiman fight HER before she gets to Dressrosa? I'm planning something special for the twins reunion in the Chaos in Dressrosa, try to guess what! Reviews please!1


	15. Chapter 15

sorry about last time, something went wrong with my computer

"The C block is already over" smiled Madox, raising his camera again. Now it was the turn of Cavendish. At the start he felt a little bit bad at that girl Rebecca, remembering her from his time as the royal princess of Dressrosa. Was she really that hated? When Prince Charming went to save her from that crow of idiots he smiled. That was definitely something his nakama would have done… in a much cruder and impolite way.

"Are you ready? The fight in the underground port must be about to begin. Sabo and Luffy have already exchange their places and the next blocks are going to be won easily. Things are about to get bad"

"Trust Clock, he won't fail"

"Of course not, failure is not an option for any of this crew" Diana frowned her eyebrows and stared at her wrist watch. When the D block ended they will have to go into action. The combats were great… some of them. Suddenly after that… Purupurupuru Clank. "Yes, Clock, what's the matter?"

"Trebol is waiting for them with an entire army of toys, they won't be able to make it. Tell the others that the plan have to be put into a stop for the moment, at least until block E and F are over"

"Ussop and Nico Robin are already there? It shouldn't have happened for at least some minutes" said Madox, a little bit surprised. It was as if the Donquixote family was making it for things to happen earlier… "They want to avoid future interventions changing the pre determinate hours"

"Sadly so" answered the third commander. "But don't worry, I will slow the Mugiwaras down. Doflamingo still have some advantage, but… I think the captain will take care of that. Dullahan is near the palace to help Viola and the others and Spider is in Green Bit with the captain, expecting the little lizard"

"What is she going to do?" asked Grimm Reaper, a little bit worried.

"Well, maybe she is going to leave Caiman in our nakama's hands and go for the highest price, but who knows with her"

"Yes… wait, how did Black returned to Green Bit?"

"In the Thousand Sunny" answered the pink haired boy, munching a cookie. "He helped the rest of the Mugiwaras to get rid of Jora. What a cheater that art bitch was, only fighting them in disadvantage"

"All the Donquixote pirates are like that" she answered before hanging up, just in time to see Rommel's kamaitachi acting. "Hakuba… this makes me remember all the times I have to battle with the Deck Chief's alter ego"

"Wonderful memories, no?"

-In the underground port-

Clock left the cookie and prepared himself for the attack. He rushed towards the pile of boxes that hid the two Straw hat pirates and the small people from Trebol's eyes. He surprisingly appeared in front of them, shutting up the scaredy sharpshooter before any member of the family could hear him. All eyes stared at him in wonder.

"Don't worry, Nico-san, Chibis" he said, lifting his hands once he was sure the long nosed man wasn't going to scream anymore. "I'm one of Hipolita's nakamas, my name is Clock"

"I'm not sure if I should believe you" said the woman, crossing her arms in front of her chest, ready to use her devil's fruit, but the boy in front of her only smiled.

"Then ask the two there" he said, signaling two shadows that his behind some other boxes. Then two person stepped out of the darkness: it was Ruffy and Sabrina. His expression was pretty serious, as if he was wondering if he being here was a good thing or a bad thing. His cousin had the same face.

"Clock… no, Jewelry Cool. What are you doing here? I thought that with three of yours the Diamante mess in here could be solved" Luffy's son practically spitted at the boy, whose smile only widened. He took out a sandwich from who knows where and started eating.

"Well, the captain invited us all. I'm not so sure why, the last time she went to fight the Family she do it all by herself, but that's not the point here. Diamante traveled in time and now those idiots are waiting for you. Crunch, crunch"

"So you are here to fight him?" asked a hopeful Usopp.

"Nah, I'm just making sure you fight them, win and live to tell the tale. The rest of it… well, the captain will order me later"

"You sure are a loyal follower" commented Ruffy. It was sure something good that Cool was here to take care of Sugar, after all a new powerful ally was great in this kind of situation. But still… that crew was nothing but troubles in all the places they arrived, just like the Mugiwaras. Or worst, just like the Kid pirates.

"What can I say? She is the brains on this crew"

"And that's why you are all crazy" he ended the argument. "By the way, is she okay? This is… kind of a difficult moment for her to be"

"Figures… but don't worry, she isn't as messed up as she was once" he sighed looking at the ceiling. "After all, she has us to take care of those ghosts of the past"

-Back in the surface-

"Gah! I don't have anything to do?" yawned a man near the castle, waiting for the former princess and the pirates. "Care to tell me what are you doing here, Bartholomew Kumara?" asked him, sensing her with his haki.

"Dullahan, no? Or do you prefer Efebus Coronado?"said the scientist, approaching him. He was wearing a typical Dressrosan attire, just like his sister, but his long hair and strange smile were different from the blank expression she wore. "What are you doing here? If she wants Death Ghost can kill all the people in here by herself"

"Yes, but she doesn't want" yawned him again. "Why? I don't know. The only think that is for sure is that me and Diana will follow her even to the end of the world… and further. You can ask any of us division commanders and they will answer the same"

"Why? Why do you follow such a violent pirate to that extreme?"

"We are all the same" was his answer. Kumara responded with a confused look and he only looked at the sky with a strange expression. "We are all lost children, private of their beloved ones and with unfinished business with the world government, sent to that hell on earth to rot until there is only left dust from us…"

"But you aren't dust" she said. "Don't tell me…"

"Yes! The captain saved us, train us and transformed us into a family… that's why we are going to fight for her with everything we got. She gave us that new chance of life!"

-Flashback-

Efebus was running through the streets of his birth place, very satisfied with himself. The boy had sold all the candies he took earlier from home. He knew his older sister was waiting for him at home with mom and dad. The seven years old approached the poor hood his parents owned. They didn't have much money, but it wasn't something he cared for. All he need was his family.

"There you are" smiled a ten years old Diana, smiling. Her long blond braids hanged from her shoulders like a gold cascade. "Come inside quickly, we are all already inside expecting you to eat"

"Hai, nee-chan" he sat down on the table and started to eat and chat. In the middle of that there was a banging on the door. His father went outside with a worried face, only to find there an ambicious World Government officer, demanding all the people in the village to pay some taxes that he had just created. Their mother moved them into another room in a hurry, not wanting them to see this.

"Mommy…" said Diana before she left. Their parents came back some minutes later, telling them that the man left and everything was okay now, but the children could see clearly that they were lying. Something bad was happening. The following days were the same, the man came to demand his money and left without a beli… until that happened.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked the boy. He and his sister were hid in the closet by a very distressed woman, who kissed them each on the head and left without a word. After some minutes he got his answer. From a small hole in the wood they managed to see the guards from that man kill their parents in cold blood and search the whole place to find what little money they have. At least they didn't find them.

"And the kids, my lord?" asked one of them.

"Who cares? The only thing that matters is my money" and laughing the man left for the last time. The house was set on fire, luckily they escaped without a scratch. But once they were out of there, the real problems begin. No one wanted to believe that the respectful governmental officer was a murderer and a thief. Even the police called them little liars with money hungry. So…

"We have to do this for ourselves" said a determinate Diana and Efebus agreed with her. They got two knifes and went to a festival the town was organizing, sure that the man would be in there. And there they found him, surrounded by his bodyguards. The kids managed to evade them and stabbed the man, causing a great impression in the people around.

"They hurt the officer!"

"Someone get them!"

"Capture them!"

"Run!" Diana took her brother's hands and ran with him, but didn't get too far. The guards caught them quickly and returned to the injured man. He eyed the children in rage and yelled at them that they were going to pay dearly. In the end, thanks to his connections, they were sent to Impel Down's Level One, the scarlet inferno. There they have to go through a lot of tortures, including the other prisoners that made them suffer even more. In that prison the siblings lost the count of days… months… years, only thinking one thing: I want to die! Diana lost her beautiful smile and Efebus his candid attitude, until…

"Run! Magellan is coming this way!" yelled one of the older prisoners, scared and running at the top of his speed. The boy opened one eye, tired from early torture, only to see all the people around him running. Some idiot have entered the prison trying to emulate the late king of pirates actions when he caused a massive break out from that place. He was dead now, but some idiots still have hopes of seeing the light of day again.

"Hey, nee-chan, there is someone here" said a feminine voice. Both him and his sister raised their heads to look at the girl in the entrance. She looked beautiful even covered in blood and dirt, her long black hair covering her back. "I think they are children"

"Huh?" asked another one and in front of their cell appeared other two strangers. One of them had her fingers crossed and seemed to be directing a platform of the sort… carrying other children.

"What…?" tried to say Efebus.

"That's an absurd question" answered the leader of the team, putting her hands on her hips. She doesn't seem feminine at all, but her voice… "The real question is: what do you want?"

"Kill… us… please" pleaded Diana.

"Huh…" grumped the stranger, making a frown. "If you really want to die, then you would have done so in the first few days in here. You are only talking nonsense. Stop for a moment and think what do you really want… and if you answer death then I will gladly give it to you"

"I…" opened his mouth the boy, ready to ask for death again, but he stopped. He remembered all that happened, all that he lost. Efebus looked at his sister and saw his same expression in her. They exchanged a look and the decision was unanimous: they didn't want to die.

"I…" said both at the same time. "want to live! I want to set it even with that man! And with the damn Government that didn't protect us and only fill it's pockets with the money they stole from innocent people! They are the ones that deserve to die!" after this both collapsed, used up all their energy. Before he felt into the darkness Efebus heard…

"Good to hear"

Next time they woke up, the siblings were at a ship. When they asked what they were doing there, a boy with pink hair answered that the captain was the one that got them out of the Great Prison. For all the present people it was a miracle, like getting out of hell.

"Now listen to me, you kiddies! We are not for games anymore! Since today we all are dangerous outlaws that will be hunted in all the countries!" yelled the girl from early, placing a bottle of run in a table. "So we have to get stronger… strong enough to make our dreams true!" they all cheered, that was what they wanted. "From now on we are not longer just stray kids… we are nakamas! We are family! We are… a pirate crew!" they all responded with screams and it was the begin. In the first town they visited as pirates they found out that the news of their escape was covered by the prison warden.

"It's okay" was the captain's only comment. "They counted us between the prisoners that died to avoid shame, so we don't have an identity. Since that day we are ghosts to the World… That's it! We are the Ghost Pirates!"

The next day they went to an inhabited island to train. The three leaders forget them for nearly two years without an ounce of compassion. It was even worse than Impel Down, but it have good moment too. In the end they were stronger than most naval officers and could start their journey. They all decided to cover their faces to keep the illusion that they were indeed ghost and attacked a lot of marine's quarters, government officers and high position people. In least than a half a year their bounties were even higher than most of the Supernova and their fame (Diana as a sharpshooter and Efebus as a swordsman) grew. The siblings even got their revenge, tasting it in the man's blood.

"Why are you doing this?" screamed him in agony.

"Because you killed us" answered both of them. It was in that same town that the captain found two devil's fruit. The crew was debating if they should sell them or eat them, but the young leader threw one to each of the siblings.

"It's yours" she said before getting up from the remains of the pillaged city. "I trust you and know that you will be able to handle them"

Since that day they became Grimm Reaper and Dullahan, swearing that they will protect their new family with all their might and that they will make her the pirate king.

-End of the Flashback-

"It's our fight now, you know?" he said to Kumara before leaving to talk to Viola and Luffy. "We won't let the captain banish from time. She is… what made us who we are now"

"Strange" was the only comment she made before leaving the place towards the Coliseum. Of course she knew about the commanders past, but not about the deep of their connection with the young captain. "Even the most violent people like her have a heart"

-Back in Green Bit-

"Spider" called Death Ghost, touching her nodachi with love.

"Yes, madam?"

"Do you remember how it used to be like before you entered to Impel Down?" she asked curiously.

"I… don't like to think about it" confessed the man. "It hurts when you remember the good moments you spent with the death, because they aren't here to enjoy them with you" he looked at her confused. "Why? Do you think about your loved ones time to time?"

"All the days… I remember my father and his nakamas all the time" she smiled sadly. "It was a short time, but it was good. He made them unforgettable" she said, taking her fingers to the big silver hairclips that adorned her hair. They have topaz and onyx incrustations, forming two jolly rogers, symbolizing her family. "I miss him a lot… and the mother I didn't got to know until now"

-In the Palace-

Law was woken up by water directed to his face. In front of him was a boy with blond hair and strange violet eyes.

"So you are her mother" he mumbled before stepping away and revealing Doflamingo and an old looking Diamante. In that moment the Surgeon of Death understood, it was exactly like Kumara said before they came to Dressrosa: an executive have come from the future.

"Hey, Law, long time no see" saluted him the flag man before laughing like an idiot. "So much worries and now… killing you is going to be so easy… even easier than killing your daughter was"

"You bastard…" he grunted, but the sea stone handcuffs were keeping him from lashing out at the men in front of him. He didn't have that child yet, but was already worried for him.

"He have gotten better, there were times I thought someone else was using the room to help him escape, fufufufufu" laughed Doflamingo, startling his son.

"She is here" with those words Caiman disappeared towards Green Bit. When he arrived he found Death Ghost waiting for him with Spider Black, nadachi to the shoulder and with her face covered as always. "You are here" he said, getting ready to fight.

"And you too" she answered. "Do you really think you can defeat me"

"No… but I can keep you away from the innocents, even at the cost of my life" sand started to leek from his body. "Sables!" she evaded easily

"Room!" the battle begin. "Don't put yourself comfortable, Spider, this won't last long"


	16. Chapter 16

Finally a new chapter, I was occupied, but finally I'm back

"What… are you going to do now? Eh… Death Ghost?" asked Caiman, lying on the ground with some slashes in his skin. He had to say, the girl was too much for him. She picked up her cloak and covered her long red bangs again. Spider looked at his captain walking towards the bridge and followed her instantly.

"I plan on using a flamingo for my target practice, Caiman-ya" she answered, putting her sword back in it's place. She loved that thing, Kikoku have always been with her, no matter what happened. Even if her parents were not there anymore…

"Figures… Are you going to hurt any innocent people?" he was trying to get up, but his logia was having a difficult time healing him from those injuries.

"Maybe…"

"Too bad you are such a violent pirate, because… you are a damn good doctor too" he complimented her.

"Got it from my mother" she said before using her magnetic powers to fly her and Spider to Dressrosa. She was going to face the Shichibukai again if necessary, but won't intervene too much, only to preserve the past.

"What do you want me to do, senchou?" asked the eight division commander, waiting for orders.

"Keep those idiots that are with Senor Pink occupied. Franky is going to have a tough time if he has to deal with all of them at the same time from the beginning" he bowed and was about to leave when… "And Spider, remember not to lose this time. In this crew…"

"Defeat is not an option, I know" he waved his hands. "Bye"

-In the underground port-

Usopp was already fighting Sugar without any help. He was mentally cursing Cool to hell, for leaving in an unexpected time. Finally he was defeated and immobilized by Trebol while Sugar grabbed the grape. She remembered Diamante's advice and kept it in her hand, that thing wasn't going to enter the enemy's mouth this time. The Jewelry boy watched this from his hiding spot and noticed it was his time to act. While Trebol was making a call to Doflamingo, he jumped and grabbed the grape from Sugar's hands without touching her.

"Excuse me!" he yelled and dropped the thing in Usopp's mouth, closing it with his feet while getting out of the attacks range. The effect was instantaneous, the agonizing expression of the sharpshooter's face knocked out the little girl and freed the toys.

"So this was your plan!" accused him Trebol. He haven't seen the brat anywhere, not even in the wanted posters of the new rookies. "Who are you?"

"Jewelry Cool, third division commander and navigator of the Ghost Pirates, a pleasure to meet you" he introduced himself. "Shall we play?" with that Trebol attacked with his Beta Beta fruit, not even making the young pirate bait an eye. The top executive was so infuriated that didn't even noticed the Tontattas and Nico Robin taking the injured long nosed man out of danger.

-In the town-

Past and future Fujitoras were reunited in the same place, being challenged by a very revengeful supernova by the name of Bartolomeo. The teen escaped from the Coliseum before the final match as well as Alice, leaving everything in Sabo's hands. What he has come here for was to kill that man and wasn't going to let anything distract him from that mission.

"I finally got you, you damn marine. Now you will pay for the lives of my parents and my sister" he said raising his blade. The past version of the Admiral turned his head to look at his future self, but only receive a serious face.

"You sister, you said? No, I didn't kill her" he calmly answered.

"You sent her to Impel Down at age five! It was as good as having her killed!" he yelled, feeling the tears get up to his eyes. "She wasn't even an outlaw, she was just a little girl!"

"Yes… and that's why I regret my decision of obeying my orders that day, but don't misunderstood my words. I didn't kill your sister, she isn't even death" the marines in the place turned their heads to see the man better. "She is alive and a great threat for the Government"

"You are lying, she would have contacted me in some way… I don't believe you!"

"You better will" another voice was heard, accompanied by the sound of a horse galloping. In a few minutes they could see a black horse with a cloaked person on his back, looking so great reinforcing the terrorizing atmosphere the horseman was creating.

"Bloody Count" Issho said, pulling out his sword. Said division commander pulled out her cloak, adorned with jewels, and threw it to her horse before jumping, landing near the Supernova. She was a real beauty, just like her mother, but with green hair and a feral expression. She unsheathed her sword and looked at her twin.

"It has been a long time, brother. Hope you liked my present"

"Briar…nee-san"

-In the coliseum-

"It's time" said Diana, running quickly to the bathroom and changing her dress for blue jeans and a tight black blouse with the Ghost Pirates jolly roger on one side. In her hips she put a belt with the symbol of the Seventh Division, the Grimm Reapers Death Scythe. Finally she let lose her long blond hair and met Madox again.

"Let's make a race" she proposed. "Whoever that made it to the Royal Plateu first is the winner"

"You are on, girl" both of them activated their Devil's Fruit and started moving towards the place. While moving Diana wished that the captain haven't got to her prey first. She wanted to play with the flag man so bad… maybe her brother could tell her. "Is Dullahan expecting us there?"

"Yes, he is" answered the woman. "And Crow? Where is him?"

"Still being the captain's eyes, as ever" Madox turned to see the palace, using his Haki to find his nakama. The crow Zoan was now in a window, eyeing the movements of the enemy without being noticed and reporting through a mini den den mushi back to Death Ghost.

"What a spy is he made"

"Of course"

-In the palace-

"What the hell happened?" asked an enraged Doflamingo. Even with help from the future… they were being defeated! It can't be happening! Law from his spot in the Hearth Throne looked at what was happening. Did the Mugiwaras really managed to cause all this mayhem? They sure were crazy, but now they have the upper hand. The country was against Doflamingo and the Navy was surely going to expel him from the Shichibukai. He put on one of his best daring smiles. He saw Kyros attacking the pink feathered menace and cutting his head, what a sweet moment. It ended when he found out it was a clone.

"This ends here!" said the Donquixote, making an unexpected attack… that was intercepted by a weapon that looked a lot like a Crow's claws.

"Now, if you want to win, do it on fair game" said the boy that appeared there, with black hair and shinning red eyes. "May I present, I'm Luciferis Sebastian, but you know me as The Crow" he smiled and signaled a wall. "And now I introduce you our great captain, Lady Death Ghost" through that same wall entered a black cloaked figure with a nodachi that looked exactly the same as Kikuko.

"Mind if I join?" asked a person in the long cloak that made Diamante shudder in fear. His worst nightmare was here to defeat them again.

"Death Ghost" she smiled. So the clown remembers her. She took out her cloak, revealing her long red hair and different colored eyes, wondering if he remembered her from before too. She moved her sword against Doflamingo, sending the Shichibukai against the wall easily. "What are you…" started him, but cut himself when realized something. "You look familiar without your cloak"

"Because you know me from before… when you ruined my life"

"But who the hell…"

"Stop this, María!" yelled Caiman. The girl turned around annoyed. She has taken her sweet time to get to the palace, but didn't realize the Logia idiot was going to follow her even with his not nearly as healed injuries. He was bleeding through most of them and holding some together with threads. "You are the second generation that come searching for revenge for something that happened thirteen years ago…"

"I don't mind or know anything about that, Caiman-ya." She said "The only thing I am concerned about is what is going to happen"

"Ma… María!" Diamante's eyes opened like saucers and he let a very unmanly scream. "But… but… but that couldn't be! We killed you! Or at least Impel Down did…"

"Never believe everything the media say to you, ne?" smiled the girl. "And be realistic, who else would I be? Who else will hate you enough to hunt you down, all of you, and kill almost the entire crew? As funny as it was, I didn't made it for my personal enjoyment"

"My lady, shall I stay with you?" asked the bird Zoan.

"No, go to city and have fun. Cp0 never left and I know you are aware of that. Go and kick their asses" the man bowed and left through the window. "I fell a little bit sorry about Diana, I shall kill you now and finish my work. Hum, she wanted to murder you so much…"

"I'm lost, who exactly is she?" asked Doflamingo. He had never seen the girl before, but somehow she seemed familiar, even one of her eyes… he have seen that before.

"Her name is… Eustass D. Law María" answered the top officer, swallowing hard. He has never thought he would see her again… after what happened between the crew and her. "She is Law's brat and was supposed to be death for like nine years. How are you still alive?"

"Nine years ago… Magellan was so scared of me to fight, so he just let me cross the front door of Impel Down with my commanders. That prison could be so insecure! They couldn't even contain three little girl!" laughed the red headed pirate. "There have been an attempted escape earlier that day, so we were counted as death so our leave didn't tarnished the reputation of the Great Gargol"

"I don't care if you escaped death earlier, you are going to die here with your mother, fufufu" Doflamingo tried to attack her, but was hit by a metal reinforced arm and sent again to the wall.

"Oh… did I forget to mention I'm a multiple user?"

"Father… Diamante and I will contain her… sent the other executives to find the commanders. Don't let them hurt the citizens just for fun's sake" said Caiman, finishing patching himself up.

"For fun's sake? Yes, we trashed a few cities because we wanted, but they deserved it. Those cities were rotten to the core! Just ask any of my nakama…"

"Wasn't those your birthday parties?"

"And they were great" the fight began and Luffy and Viola managed to get to a shocked Law. His daughter was not death but… the enjoyment and brutality she showed in fight were nothing like himself. Then he decided that after this someone was getting a very angry phone call.

"This is all Eustass-ya's fault" said the doctor.

"Torao, are you okay?" asked Luffy, reaching him with the princess, who was looking at Caiman while he was sent to the ground again by that girl. God, she was strong. Then again, she was violent as hell. Maybe they wouldn't be able to contain her… But Law was her mother, no?

"Can you control that?" asked her to the still tied up doctor, who was just as surprised as her. His little girl seemed to have no problem in seizing herself against a top executive, Caiman and Doflamingo at the same time.

"I… am not so sure" answered him. When an injection get through the walls of at least ten houses apart from the palace he decided. "Definitely not"

"I don't have any option. I will… activate the Torikago" Pica appeared to throw them all away, he just couldn't get María, she went out by herself, flying thanks to the magnetic fields. Then they saw how Pica altered Dressrosa to fit better in Doflamingo's game.

"It seems that you have caused such a riot… like always" said a voice at their backs. Luffy and Law recognized the man from the War of Best, a marine powerful like old man Garp.

"Sengoku-ya" saluted him the girl with a scorn. "Are you here to tell me about how much trouble I have caused or to reprimand me for challenging the Government"

"Wait, why would you reprimand her?" asked a very confused Law.

"Do you really think Rocinante left you alone in the World? My dear boy, really alone you wouldn't have lasted a day, her less" Sengoku sighed before he explained. "Roci was like a son to me. Before he died made me promise that I would take care of you. I have done so for more time than you think. I even gave your daughter her name"

"Why?"

"Rocinante told me… that he considered you his child and that I should too" he glasses wearing marine smiled. "I knew you hated the world Government, so didn't try a direct approach. And when dear María was born I did the same for her" he looked at the girl. "What do you want to do? Attack them with all your might?"

"No, adversity teach you and makes you stronger. I will only intervene if I'm in risk" she started walking towards the new royal plateau, crossing Sengoku's path.

"I'm sorry, María" said the man. "With all my power the only thing I could do for you was keep you alive"

"I stopped needing your help when I was eight, but thank you anyway and good bye" she left. Law wasn't looking happy, did he really had a marine behind his back all the time? That wasn't something that he wanted.

"What happened to her? And why didn't she talk with me?" demanded to know Trafalgar.

"What didn't happened to her was a more accurate question"

-In the town-

"You are late" said María to her three commanders that ran to her location. Dullahan had changed too into a masculine version of his sister's clothes and a belt with the headless horseman, symbol of his division.

"I beg you apologize me, captain, but we found some troubles in the way here. Anyway, the Chief of Staff was fighting Fujitora with her sibling…" started Diana.

"She didn't need help for that" stated María, that knew the green haired commander very well. Yes, her sword was even sharper than her tongue and that was much to say.

"It was more for her personal enjoyment" answered Madox, searching around the place. "Where is Diamante? I thought that you have already killed him now"

"No until I saw him in ultimate fear… and he is Diana-ya's prey" she pointed towards the sunflower fields. "He is right there with his younger self, go and take care of him now. Sebastian is already battling the Cp0 and Cool have finished his job… go with him and enjoy the fireworks, this will be something fun indeed" the other three nodded and left, Efebus to help his sister and Madox to find Clock.

-In the castle-

"This is worst than I imagined" said Caiman, scared of the screams of pain and just healed by Manshelly. "Stop this madness, father!" the only answer he got was a slap to the face enforced with haki.

"Shut up! You are a Tenryuubito just like me and it's time you start acting like that!" screamed the older Donquixote.

"I don't want…" cried the younger one. With that kind of actions made by his ancestors… who could blame the citizens that attacked him to get revenge on the Celestial Dragons. "So cruel…"

What do you think? Next chapter the history of Death Ghost and her crew, including Hipolita and Briar! Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

It's been a long time, but here is the next chapter. I decided to wait some time to release the past of the three girls. Enjoy

The CP0 were wandering around the city, trying to reach the palace in time when they were confronted by a single man with black hair and eyes. Crow smiled to them and attacked first, surprisingly managing to strike a blow even with the other's knowledge of soru. Soon he was battling the whole unity without breaking sweat.

"Those movements…" the leader said getting up from the floor. "They are a modified version of the Cp's techniques! Were you perhaps… a Cp?" Sebastian smiled, remembering his past life and the Governments involvement in his torment.

-Flashback-

In a poor island a boy found himself orphan. He was no older than four and didn't have any family left. He hugged his teddy bear and wondered what was going to be of him… lucky that after some exams the World Government came up with a plan for him. He was trained as an intelligence agent. He learned how to fight like an emotionless killing machine, not entirely well just enough to accomplish his mission… and was sent to the field without being even six. He had lucky the first three times but the fourth… he was found out and captured when trying to assassinate a king for a country that didn't belong to the Government. He thought he was going to be protected, just as his superiors stated, but the truth was more cruel.

"This brat got caught" said his captain of squad when he was returned as a prisoner.

"And we can't use him anymore, he is on the wanted list" lamented another superior. Soon came the resolution of the Gorosei… he was going to be sent to Impel Down. He couldn't believe that, feeling rage for them. He swore revenge on every one of them and was willing to spill out all the dirty secrets he knew of the Government. To avoid that, the damn superiors order to the doctor to take out his vocal cords. He was thrown into a cell, mute and weak, in the freezing hell. There he endured tortures like every prisoner, made to break up people… until one day when he was losing hope.

"I think this is still alive" he heard a feminine voice, a little girl. Said girl was standing in a prisoner uniform in front of his cell, evaluating him with her eyes. Her red hair and bi colored eyes were the first thing that he noticed.

"And what, nee-san? There are a lot more alive that we are leaving" said another girl, he turned around and saw two of them. One with black hair and the other with green one, keeping her fingers crossed to make a barrier to carry one injured boy.

"Something caught my attention about him, he is barely older than us… like this one" she signaled the unconscious other boy. "Tell me, do you want to live?" when she heard no answer she looked at his throat and realized why. "You are mute, the answer me with your head" he nodded and muttered the word revenge. "Revenge? Well said. Girls, we are taking this one too"

"Yes, nee-san" said the youngest one and broke the bars with a powerful kick. He was thrown into the barrier and dragged to freedom, along with the others…

He woke up in an island, along with Diana, Efebus, Thomas and Cool. They immediately felt strange, tasting freedom after so many years inside that hell, but their time to enjoy the air through their hair was cut short when someone screamed.

"Are you going to be doing that all day or are you going to thank us?" said the redhead, sitting with her friends under a tree. The four kids rapidly walked towards them, Thomas dragging himself (his legs were ruined by a marine captain before he was sent to prison). Soon she raised a hand to stop them. "It's enough, you are not here to just have fun, you are here to join us… to form a pirate crew!" she announced and fear washed over the children's faces, except for the two by her side. "You were saved so we can form a pirate family and take revenge from the Government"

"How do you… think we can do it? I can't even walk, if you see!" screamed Thomas, earning a frown from the redhead.

"María nee-san" said the green haired girl.

"It's okay, Briar, you and Hipolita can begin with the others. I will take care of this one" she said and the group split. Shortly before his first encounter with the infamous Garp the Fist's great granddaughter, he wondered about the boy. He shortly erased that thought from his mind, as those Cp instructors taught him long ago. If he couldn't bring anything good to the organization they were disposed of. After the fight he realized that there was nothing the rest of them could do against the trio, not even together.

"So tired" mussed Diana after the whole day of training, so sore that she had to be dragged to the camp Briar set up before. And the rest of them too. There they found Thomas with a strange expression. "What happened to you?"

"She… she operated me… and fixed my legs" he said, standing up with some difficulty. "It's not as painful as one might think"

"Thanks to my ope ope no mi, it's not" said María, as if it was nothing. "Tomorrow you will join them in their practice and be aware that it's not going to be lesser than today. We have to be stronger in little time"

Training with those three proved to be a living hell, almost as Impel Down. They were beaten to a bloody pulp each day, but kept alive. Soon they were all calling those girls slave drivers and screaming to go home… even if they didn't have one to return to in the first place.

"Don't you realize what happened? We can't have a normal life anymore! The only thing you can do to survive is get stronger and defeat those that put you through that hell!" yelled at them Briar one day. He believed her, but that didn't make it easier to train.

"It's enough" said María a good day. "If they want to die, let them" she said and left to the camp with her friends. He watched the others trying to call a ship from the distance. Unlucky for them, it was a marine vessel and they were taken captive.

"We can sell them like slaves for a good price" said the greedy captain, holding Diana by her hair. She was about to cry when the captain and her sisters broke into the beach and rescue them. This astonished the former Cp. No one has ever saved him in his live and he was sure that redhead wasn't going to be the first. As if she can hear his thoughts, she smiled to him and helped the boys into their feet.

"I can't leave family. Whenever you are in troubles, I will be there to back you up" it was what he wanted to hear his entire life. He cried in her shoulder and inwardly promised to protect his new family with all he had. With new motivation, he reassumed training with more strength than before, wanting to be as powerful as his genius of a captain. The next month the left the island in the stolen marine vessel and begin their journey…

"Is something the matter? You seemed to be depressed lately" asked María to her spy, who was looking at the ocean with a strange face. All the crew have covered their faces and, thanks to their hell of a training, were stronger than most of the marines they encountered. A year have passed since they left the island and their strength and ability have only grew… but some things didn't come back.

"I want to erase all the things the World Government left in me" he answered, writing in a paper.

"That's easy, Sebastian-ya" said the captain. "You have another family, another life, another identity… maybe you just need one more thing to erase their seal"

"Are you sure" he wrote.

"Yes, just leave it up to me!" she said with a devious smirk. Someone was going to suffer. The time went on and the day of his birthday they assaulted a city as usual as a "birthday party". In that town was a prince with a very nice voice, that has done terrible things to his citizens. "You have such a pretty voice" commented Death Ghost, as the newspaper started to call her. "Seb, do you like that voice?" he nodded. "Very well, prepare for recovering your speech"

She sedated him and used her ope ope no mi to transplant the vocal cords of said prince into his throat. When he woke up he felt some uncomfortable sensation on his neck.

"What the hell?" he said and quickly realized what his captain have done. He jumped in joy, finally recovering what the Government have taken from him long ago when he was so little. "I can speak!"

"You are a genius, captain" congratulated her Thomas. She smiled and gave him one fruit she obtained in the city.

"This is for you, a proof of my thrust in you" she affirmed and he smiled, feeling better than in years. His new family was everything to him now and he will do everything in his power to help them all to achieve their revenge together. He ate the fruit and it happened to be a zoan, the crow zoan. That was the day The Crow, the vigilante of the Ghost Pirates, was born.

-End of the Flashback-

"You traitor…" muttered the injured Cp0 leader.

"Traitor? I didn't know any traitor apart from the Government" he said, crossing his arms. "They disposed of me as if I was some broken tool… but the Lady took me under her protective wing and gave me a new life, a new meaning. That kid that was a Cp agent is dead…. He has been dead since the day the captain erased every single part of you that was still in me"

"How… could you…"

"I'm a new being now, the Crow, Lady Death Ghost's eyes"

"We are… nothing but…"

"Tools to the Government? To the Tenryuubito? Well, perhaps you, but me no"

"You should be bowing your head to the Gorosei" that was all. Sebastian broke down on a laughing fit, that was so funny that his sides hurt.

"No, thanks, because… I'm not going to bow to any king or government, except one" he said, smirking sadistically. "The only one I will ever bow my head to… is Lady María!"

At a long distance the other commanders heard him and smiled, imitating him and raising their fists. Yes, they would accompany their captain everywhere, not as the ruthless pirate that everyone thought she was, but as the girl that made them a family and kept them together. The one that protected them, the one that taught them, the one that gave them the power to fight and change their destinies.

"Long live to our Queen" they said in low voice, still smirking. Maybe their little secret was going to be released to the world shortly…

What do you think? And what is the secret? Review, please.


	18. Chapter 18

"What didn't happened to her is a better question"

-The future, more than 17 years ago-

Trafalgar D. Water Law stared a little bit annoyed at the little stick on his hand, thinking about how stupid he was for not noticing it earlier. With all his medical knowledge he was supposed to know what the symptoms of pregnancy were. He started to wonder how he was going to tell this to Kid and what was going to happen from now on. A lot of pirates have children but… they couldn't be present in their lives, to keep them safe. The young doctor was so worried with this that he didn't look at the newspaper on his side, with a huge photo of an old acquaintance of him, Donquixote Doflamingo. He was released from Impel Down after he made the World Government recognize him again as a Shichibukai. The pink menace waited no moment and attacked the Hearth Pirates. The Surgeon of Death fought with all he had, but he was too strong. In the end he was sent to Impel Down… being six months pregnant.

"I'm… not going to lose you" said the D., rubbing his little bump. Thanks to the position of the baby no one realized it exists inside of him. "I don't care whatever happens, you are going to live"

The prison proved to be the worse place for the pregnant man, but the doctor wasn't an inheritor of the Will of D for nothing. He managed to keep the tiny being inside of him alive for the next three months despite the tortures he was exposed to and would be able to keep doing it, but it wasn't necessary.

Sengoku was in a nightmare, remembering when Doflamingo killed Rocinante… and now was going to make him lose Law. It was a lie what he told to the boy when they meet in Dressrosa, he was sure his old protégée loved the kid like a son and the old Fleet Admiral was willing to risk his position for the person he considered his grandson. The Buddha took his den den mushi and called his old companion.

"Hello, Garp? Look, I need some help and… to tell you something" when he finishes with his history the old Vice Admiral was laughing at the top of his lungs, telling him that having a pirate adopted grandson was karma for all the times he yelled at him, but in the end the lunatic D. agreed to help and promptly called the Pirate King himself. Nami answered the snail, telling the old man that they were aware of Trafalgar's imprisonment, but they need help to enter the Great Gargoyle along with the Kid Pirates. Garp told this to Sengoku and the glasses wearing Marine was more than willing to help.

"Welcome, Sengoku-san" said Magellan, smiling to the man. "So you want to see our… special guest"

"Indeed" answered Sengoku and went down with the poisonous man to see Law. He was thrown against a wall, looking were unhealthy but with a strange strength shown on his daring eyes and bared teeth.

"He had been like that all the time" explained the Doku Doku no mi user. "We weren't able to break him until now" Senngoku bite his tongue and waited, speaking with Magellan until the sirens went up. "Shit! He did that again!"

"It seems so" the Pirate King entered to the prison like a stampede of angry Sea Kings with all his crew and Kid behind. He stopped when the ex prison warned challenged him, telling the others to reach Law while he entertained the poisonous man. Sengoku just stayed where he was until Kid reached his boyfriend and carried him in his arms. The redhead looked ready to fight him, but the former marine shook his head.

"Go, save him. I owe this to Rocinante" Kid took the opportunity and left the place with the prisoner. Soon all the pirated were on board the Thousand Sunny, leaving that place. While the poisonous man was screaming at the captain of the ship and the marines followed them, Law grabbed the back of Chopper.

"Tanuki-ya… I need your help" the little doctor started to fear something, but turned around to try to heal whatever injury the older pirate had. Soon he realized it was a little more complicated than he thought.

-Some hours later-

Kid, Luffy and all the other warriors were on the deck, tired but happy to accomplish their escape. They started to party, but the cry of a baby stopped them. Kid rushed past them to see his beloved doctor and found him in a bed with a newborn on his arms. He got closer, not realizing yet about the zoan doctor trying desperately to stop the bleeding the new mother had.

"She is… beautiful" said a tired Law, feeling his breath faltering. He knew he was dying, but wasn't afraid and get used to the idea when he entered the prison. He used his Will to keep his daughter save and alive inside that hell, the same method Portgas D. Rouge used to keep her son save. "Our baby…"

"Yes, she is" answered a smiling Kid. He felt that he could be like this all the time… until he noticed the paleness of his beloved. "Are you okay?" before Law could answer the baby started to cry again and the raven tightened his arms around her. The little reindeer began to work faster, but it wasn't enough. Law died in a few minutes, refusing to let go of his daughter and begging the redhead to take care of her.

The funeral was a simple thing. They buried Trafalagar's body in the same graveyard Whitebeard was buried, that was soon becoming a resting place for all the pirates. Some people assisted, even Queen Viola from Dressrosa, in secret with her niece and brother in law. In the end, when all the others left, there was only Kid staring at the tombstone with Law's beloved nodachi over it. He held his daughter in one hand, the girl resting in silence.

"It's time to say goodbye to Torao, Kiddie" said Luffy from behind, walking towards them. He looked at the newborn in the other pirate's arms and asked. "What is her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet, but… I would like to call her like her mother, to remember him forever" he sighed, reading the stone again. "But she needs a girl's name too"

"I guess…" said Luffy, not a fan of the rules. Like any D., he believed in absolute freedom, even in the matter of names.

"Maybe I have the solution" the voice from behind surprised them and put both men in guard. Sengoku just walked over to Law's tomb and put some flowers over the stone, presenting his respects towards the boy he couldn't protect and his apologies to the man whose will he wasn't able to keep. "Call her María, it's a good name for a girl" and soon he left. He needed to visit his adopted son's grave to properly ask for forgiveness, remembering that Rocinante once told him that if he had a daughter he would call her like that. "Take care of her, it's the only piece of him left in this world"

"What do you think, Kiddie?" asked Luffy, looking at her face.

"It's not… a bad idea" answered the feared captain. "Eustass D. Law María… it sounds good to me"

-Some time after-

"You should leave her with a good family, you know" said Killer to his captain after seeing him for a good time playing with his newborn daughter.

"Why are you saying this?" he asked to his old friend.

"Because you can't possibly take a good care of her" answered the blond.

"Of course I can! And I'm not going to leave my daughter in the hands of some strangers just because you think I can't take care of her!" he yelled, causing the baby to cry. He picked her up to hush her and his old friend sighed.

"Face it, you are a pirate, you can't raise that girl…" his second in command stated. "She should be safer and better with a normal family…"

"Don't, just don't" said the redhead. "I'm not going to renounce to her, she is the only thing I have left. And if I have to learn something about girls to raise her… then I will learn. That is all I have to say"

And Kid kept his promise. He woke up every time the baby cry, get her cute dressed that he learn to put on (earning a glare from the child who didn't seem very founded of feminine clothing), brush her red hair and even more. As she grew up they developed a strong bond, so strong that when he was pillaging villages it was usual to see the little toddler right on his metallic arm's shoulder, laughing and clapping her little hands. And every year in her birthday he brought her to the graveyard to see her mother.

"You see? Mama is taking care of you from the sky" he used to say.

-In another place, a year after the birth-

"I will take care of them, you go on and find the Miracle worker" said Bartolomeo to his heavily pregnant boyfriend, for once serious. Cavendish didn't wanted to leave him, but he had to. When he reached New Kama Land, the okamas received the nearly breathless pirate with their usual smiles and took him to Ivankov.

"Help me, please" he pleaded, feeling his child squirm inside of him. Since it became obvious that he was going to have a difficult labor and birth Bartolomeo and him started searching for the Okama Queen to help him. Unfortunately, the Marines located them first and admiral Fujitora was behind them. The green haired pirate stayed behind to face him and give the other time to reach his destiny. After that, he didn't heard anything more of his beloved.

"Vof course, vmy dear" said Ivankov and went to work immediately. After several hours of pain, Cavendhish lied on the bed look at his twin children, tiny and perfect. The older was a green haired girl that looked pretty much like him and the younger a blond boy that resembled his father. "Vyou probably don't want to know this, but… vyou deserve to know" then the okama showed him a newspaper with a photo. It showed Fujitora over Bartolomeo the Cannibal's body.

"No… NO!" cried the blond and clutched desperately the covers. Ivankov left him to mourn in peace. By the time he came back the blond was better, watching his children sleep with a serious look on his face.

"Vare vyou feeling vbetter?"

"A little"

"My candies are ready to set sail, they vare going to take vyou to a place where vyou can reunite with vyour nakamas and…"

"No" Cavendish shook his head. "Piracy… is over for me, I'm returning to Rommel. I have a good amount of money and a nice home on the outsides there. The Marines will never look for me in my homeland"

"Why vare you doing vthis?"

"They have already lost a parent, I'm not going to let them lose another one" the mother said, biting his lip. "So I'm retiring before something bad could happen to me like it happened to him. My nakamas… they will understand and find a new captain"

"Candy boy, vare vyou sure?"

"Absolutely" that day Cavendish got on board a ship with his twins and went with the okama's to his boyfriend funeral at the pirate graveyard, communicating there to his crew in secret his wish to leave that life. After the event ended he said goodbye one last time to Bartolomeo and disappeared from the world of piracy, returning in secret to Rommel and accommodating his old house to raise his dear children. "Whatever that happen… I will never left you side"

-Approximately a year later-

Boa Hancock was giving birth to her third child, a girl this time, much to the enjoyment of the amazon warriors. Her husband and his family were allowed in the beach to see the newborn, who was named Hipolita after a great Empress.

"She is going to be gorgeous and strong… just like both of us!" commented the Snake Princess, letting Luffy kiss the forehead of the little girl. She woke up and started looking around her with curiosity, lifting her tiny hands.

"She is going to be strong, just like me" stated Garp stubbornly. "Luffy, you better don't give her bad companies, the last thing she needs is to be near pirates. Because she is going to be the best of Marines!"

"I thought I was going to be the Best of Marines" a little Janos said, crossing his arms.

"Of the female ones, boy"

"Or maybe she is going to be a revolutionary or a pirate by her own will" cut him Dragon, sipping his sake while looking at his granddaughter. "She seems more like a pirate to me" a coughing drag his attention away from the baby. "Is there a problem, son?"

"No, dad, it's only a little flu. I'm going to be better in no time, shishishishishi" said Luffy, accommodating his clothes to cover his chest better and recover quickly. "And… Sabo, you visited Gramps some weeks ago, how were the girls?"

"They are okay" answered the blond, feeling a little worried for his brother. "We should go together to visit them next time, Luffy, so that the girls meet their cousins. It's about time the boys leave this Island according to the rules, ne?"

"They still have a few more years" answered the Pirate King, coughing again a little, but the sound stopped after that and the family members were relieved… except for Garp. He feared that it was predicting a dark future for his grandson.

-Four years after Law's death-

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" yelled little María, climbing to her father's bed and waking up the older redhead. He smiled to her, rubbing his eyes. He got out of bed and gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday, my little girl. So, what do you want for your special day?" he asked.

"New books! Of medicine and anatomy!" his smile widened at said answer. At her young age, María was a genius that can make complicated dissections and help him repair a motor like it was a child's play, apart from dominating the bases of fighting, making him proud.

"Don't you want anything more… I don't know, for your age?" asked Killer, entering the room carrying the cake for the birthday girl. "Or feminine? Like a new dress, or a toy?"

"Yuck" she said and then climbed out of bed. "My cake, Killer-ya"

"There you have" said the Soldier of massacre, rolling his eyes. "Enjoy" she left the room happily. "You are raising a non feminine girl and probably a menace, you know?"

"Yes" answer the proud father. "It's everything ready for her birthday party?"

"Our version of a birthday party…. And definitely not the thing a little girl should be accustomed to, is ready. We will fire when you gave the order captain"

"Thanks, Killer" Kid dressed and went to his daughter's room to help her get ready for her day.

The day went on like any other birthday she had, with María laughing and enjoying like never. They went to visit her mother's grave and she left a little metal thing she did. In the way back, however, she noticed something was wrong. They started moving faster, trying to lose a ship the form of a flamingo that was behind them. When the Kid pirated noticed it was impossible they got ready to fight and her father put her in a barrel on the Deck.

"Whatever you heard or see, don't make a sound. Promise?" she nodded and let him hide her. "Good girl, stay there" she didn't saw the most of the fight, just the tall man with a strange coat that was laughing like a maniac in a puddle of red. He looked like a nightmare, a monster. She just hoped that her daddy was alright…. Another ship came and the Donquixote Pirates left, not wanting to fight the Pirate King again. María was taken out of her hide only to see the horrible spectacle, all the Kid pirates were lying on the floor covered in blood, even her father. The little redhead got out of Nami's arms and ran towards him.

"Daddy? Daddy! Wake up, please! Don't leave me alone! Don't go!" she started to cry hugging her father's body until she was asleep. The navigator of the Strawhat Pirates took her in her arms again and took her to the Sunny Go, wanting to get her away from there. The next morning, when she woke up in a strange bed and remembered what happened, she felt desperate.

"I'm alone" she whispered before crying again.

What do you think? And what will happen next? Review, please!


	19. Chapter 19

The next few days were hard, the little redhead was not in mod to be comforted by anyone. She wanted her family back, that was her only wish. After they realized that the youngest D wasn't going to talk to them, the crew started to talk about who was going to take her to where. In the end, it was decided that she was going to live in Chopper's home island. The reindeer took her to Kureha, who wasn't really amused by the prospect of having another little one to take care. María spent the next few days reading all the medical books in the house and after that helping the doctor to cure her patients… with an emotionless face.

"What happened to that little girl?" asked Danton once when he went to the castle to pick up some medicines for the people in town.

"She has been like that since her father's death, maybe she is just traumatized" answered the doctor, not letting him know how worried she was. The bull man just walked right towards her and tried to cheer her up, resulting in a total disaster.

"Can you teach me how to fight, Danton-ya?" was the only words she said to him. And without other option he decided to train her in sword mastery and combat. She was a wonderful apprentice, a genius… but nothing was enough for her. She pushed herself past her limits, physically and mentally.

"Not enough yet… I'm not strong enough yet!" she said when she was five, experimenting with her Devil's Fruits, both of them, and her resistance to kairoseki while fighting. That worried him more than anything else.

"You should go to have fun, all boys and girls…" he tried to convince her once.

"I can't" the redhead drily answered. "If I want to achieve my dreams then there is no stopping until I'm strong enough"

-In Amazon Lily, nearly a year later-

"Daddy!" screamed Hipolita, happy that her father returned after a long trip. Luffy was a little pale, but he smiled to his daughter and carried her in his arms. In the palace his wife and family were waiting for him. Too bad that he had bad news to give to them… once the children got to sleep he asked the others to talk. Janos, who wasn't asleep as the others, hide and followed them, just to hear that his father was giving himself up to the Marines.

"But Why?!" asked Hancock a little bit desperate. She loved her husband a lot and didn't want to lose him. He smiled weakly and tried to talk, but was interrupted by a bad coughing. When he swallowed some liquid and put his hand away, all the presents could see the blood that stained the flesh.

"I'm going to die soon anyway, Hancock, Chopper says this illness is terminal"

"No…"

"Yes, but… there is nothing anyone could do" he smiled weakly, as if death was just an everyday occurrence. "I want to do something with my life while I still have it and… I´m going to die on my own terms, not defeated by a disease" more members of the family tried to persuade him to spend what was left of his live in home, but he was adamant. After a month, there was a huge main title in all the newspaper´s first page: Monkey D. Luffy, Second Pirate King, was captured. By Coby, now an admiral, a huge hero that brought a huge victory to the Justice…

"Victory?" repeated Janos after reading the newspaper. "This is not a victory, it´s a defeat… against a pirate."

"What happened, son?" asked Hancock, sitting besides her first born. Her eyes were a little bit red from crying and her voice was cracked.

"I… want to be a Marine" he knew he said it all the times, but now it has more conviction. "To bring Justice a true victory, not this pathetic excuse for a success"

-In Impel Down-

Garp and Coby have gone to visit Luffy for a last time and, surprisingly, Smoker followed them, not showing himself in front of the pirate. The Second Pirate King, sans Strawhat (he left it with his daughter), was looking rather pale and breathing difficultly, but he would be okay for his excecussion.

"Do you still want to do this? Because if you don´t…" begin Garp, trying not to cry at his grandson´s state. It was obvious that he wasn´t going to last long and that pained him. Ace… when Ace died at least he wasn´t suffering this pain. He extended his hand and gave Luffy the medicine his reindeer doctor have given to him.

"I… will do this" answered the pirate, drinking the whole herbal mixture. "I want to send my message to the world"

"You have already sent it!" exploded Coby, that couldn´t bare to see one of his first and best friends like that. Luffy would be better at his home, being taken care by his wife and family.

"I want to do this" he coughed a little and stood up with a little effort. "But before… I have something to ask you. It´s about Janos"

"What about him?" asked the pink haired admiral.

"Can… can you take care of him? He wants to be a Marine, but with his parentage, he will be killed before the weekend. Please, Coby, protect him. Help him to make his dream come true. Can you do this for me?"

"Of… of course" answered him, crying a little bit. It was as if his friend was giving him his son to raise… just as Roger did with Garp.

"And you, Smokey? Can you do it too?" the white haired admiral was surprised that the pirate was even aware that he was present, but immediately got out of the darkness and join the group, looking harshly at the younger man.

"Whatever"

"Thanks…"

The next day, Monkey D. Luffy died, leaving a wife and three kids behind, not even talk about his crew. Janos cried until his eyes hurt in the funeral and decided to walk for a bit. He saw prince Fukaboshi of the Gyojin Island talking to someone about how a great man his father was. He ran, he didn´t need to be remembered of his father´s victories, he himself admired him pretty much. While running he saw a girl with red hair near another tomb and a blond adult with two kids by the hands.

"Why do you have to leave? Why…? And why like that? You could have… you could have given the Marines an opportunity to really win in something, you know? And stay… more time with us…"

-A year after, in Drum Island-

María was running away from the destruction of the castle, sword in her hands. Some pirates attacked the town and she was trying to reach it to combat but… she could tell something was wrong. That ship in the form of a flamingo… she has seen that before. A flammingo? Wait, it was…

"Here she is, fufufufufu" the laugh made her blood run cold. She couldn´t even think for how scared she was, a simple six years girl in front of her worst nightmare, frozen in fear. She trained to defeat him, why couldn´t she move to hit him? She didn´t know anything until she was inside the ship, beaten and being taken to Impel Down.

"I… froze… why?" she asked herself.

"Because you were afraid" answered someone near her, a glasses wearing old man.

"Who are you?"

"An old man that used to be a Marine, Sengoku. I casually knew your parents, so I decided to help you to stay alive, even if it is in the worst way"

"And how can I stop being afraid, Sengoku-ya?"

"You will have to find that by yourself" he sighed. "And believe me, in the place you are going you will have plenty of opportunities. After all there the weak ones doesn´t last"

"Oh… then okay"

-In Rommel-

Cavendish was running towards the place his kids were hiding with food on his hands and Durandal in the other, escaping from the same man that stole the live of his beloved Bartolomeo. He didn´t know how Fujitora had found him, but he has an idea. It could be one of his old neighborhoods that recognized him from one of his old wanted posters, he was so beautiful that no one can forget him after all… vanity aside, he needed to lose him quickly. Soon he was surrounded by Marines, near the place the two kids were hiding. Briar pocket her head out of her hide to see only to watch her mother fight with all the grace of a dancer, slicing those men. The man in purple then advanced to fight and… her mother begin to lose.

"No…" the little girl said when Durandal was broken by the half and the gravitation sword squashed Cavendish´s body to a stain on the floor, thanks to all the added weight he had to endure to protect his children. "No… this can´t…" crying, the little girl attacked and the Marine answered hitting her in the back with the handle of his sword… only to find out he has just hit a child. Briar crawled to her mother´s body and cried loudly. "You murderer! Someday… I will kill you! Do you hear me?! I will make you suffer more than ever! I HATE YOU!"

"Li…" he tried to reason with her, but there was not turning back. He had just taken a parent away from a child in front of her eyes, it was a crime worst than piracy. He tried to decide what to do with her, but the central called and ordered him to take her to Impel Down. He did, he couldn´t bare to go against the Gorosei´s orders again.

Bartolomeo, left alone in Rommel, still in the cave, cried. He heard everything and his sister´s voice ringed in his ears. He just couldn´t stop hearing her.

"I HATE YOU!"

"I hate you" he repeated. "Yes… I hate you… even more"

-in Amazon Lilly-

Hipolita was running towards the palace, dodging the marines and punching some more, not really knowing why was this happening. Her mother was a Shichibukai, why were the Marines attacking them. then she remembered her father, were they going to do the same with her mother. No that can´t…

"What do we have here?" said a man, picking her up when she wasn´t paying attention. She couldn´t break free. It was Vice Admiral Momonga. He went with her to the palace, laughing at her misfortune. He showed her Boa Hancock´s body and Hina in the throne that used to be the pirate´s empress one.

"This…" tears felt down her eyes and she asked what to do. Over and over again. That day she was sent to Impel Down. That same day two other girls arrived and they were locked in the same cell at the bottom floor. One was very quiet and serious, getting away from the others to train even if she was chained with kairoseki. The other had a hateful face all the time but… she didn´t care. She hated being alone so she was going to make new friends. After days of bothering them she finally get to play with Briar and surprisingly after a few times they were really united, maybe thanks to Hipolita´s innocence and her words. The two of them then started to bother María together, because they wanted to train with her.

"Okay" answered the redhead after days of enduring them. "But not here" she used her room to transport them elsewhere. "Now we can begin" she said, raising an old sword.

The days practicing went flying, even if they carried kairoseki all over their bodies to train their resistance. Their control over their Devil´s fruits was flawless… and they were more united than ever. Even the solitary María smiled and acted more like an older sister than the monster she was at the beginning.

"When we got out of here… can we form a pirate crew?" asked Hipolita one day, nearly asleep over the oldest girl´s shoulder.

"Yes, form one, nee-san" added Briar.

"We can, I was planning on forming one anyway" answered María, smiling. "But I get to be captain, because I´m the strongest"

"Not for long, nee-san, but okay" said the other D. "And I get to be Vice captain!"

"Why?"

"Because I won more spares than you, Briar nee-san"

"And I… will be Chief of Staff, because efface it, any ship would sink with you two in charge without anyone with common sense directing it"

"So, it´s decided! We are going to be pirates, shishishishishishi!"

After they escaped and the Ghost Pirates were born, no one could believe who were under the masks in that crew, not even Sengoku when he saw her again. Or Garp. As the gang gained fame more come to join them or challenge them. Of course they accepted and probed a million times that they were the best. Obviously, after enjoying a few fights…

-Some months ago-

In Mariejoa the crew was celebrating the captain´s birthday. The occupation of the city and the trashed down once luxurious buildings were the proof of that. And the people… the free slaves now roamed everywhere, taking a part in the banquet that celebrated the Lady´s birthday, helping to carry piles of treasures to her and congratulating the captain. Cool was running everywhere to find a suitable present for his captain when he found in one of the destroyed homes a black box with silver edges. In a plate made of silver there were some familiar names.

"She has to see this" said the pink haired boy, grabbing the box and running towards the place his companions were still celebrating, with the captain drinking all the Tenryuubito´s wine. "I think this is yours" he extended the box to her.

"That´s mine!" yelled one of the tied up men, getting up. "It cost me a fortune to…"

"Shut up" with this the girl attacked him with a knife that was near. María inspected the box carefully and found… "Dad?" she read the whole message.

To my dear daughter María

Today you have seventeen years old, you are a woman now. I don´t know if I made a good work raising you to be a Lady but at least want to give you something pretty you might want to wear. This is a gift from both your mother and I, hope you like it.

Your father, Eustass "Captain" Kid

"When did he…" she started, feeling tears come to her eyes for the first time in years. She felt the polished wood and metal hinges and opened the box without much effort (a surprise, because the Celestian Dragon couldn´t open it). Inside there were two silver hairclips with two jolly rogers, one in yellow gems and another in black ones. She closed it again. "I will be inside for a moment"

In a female Tenryuubito´s room, she put down her cloak and revealed her face. Her hair was terrible short, she almost looked like a boy, but… she like it like that… or at least not being so feminine. The hairclips floated in front of her and she tried to put them on.

"It´s too short for that" said Hipolita, arriving behind her with Briar. Both girl took the ornaments and put them back in the box.

"Too short…"

Some weeks later the commanders came to report that the Marines seemed to be attacking more than usual after Spider´s defeat, but Diana was handling them well. A breeze took her hood off and they all saw her hair… that now reached her shoulders.

"What?" Hipolita ran and brought the hairclips, pinning the hair efficiently away from her face. "Thank you"

"It´s not like they are needed, they just look pretty" added Briar. "For them to be needed it has to be longer"

"Longer… well, I will still let it grow more"

-Back to the present-

"I will… keep the past as it was… and the future will change" promised María. "Everybody… to the royal plateau!" she ordered. "They have already a strategy so they will need help. Briar, keep Fujitora busy!"

"Roger, captain!"answered the commanders and follow the orders.

"I will take my revenge now" added Spider, willing to make Hipolita´s brother suffer… just a little. Because he was not in the mood and will never be of fighting with that girl. It was a suicide.


	20. Chapter 20

New chapter, hope you like it! It´s nea the end

Janos ran through the city, wanting to help but not being able to. His uncle Sabo was already fighting with the current Fujitora while the future one still had troubles with the younger twin. It seems like Briar was called by her captain and left her brother to take care of the man they hate… until he found her having fun crushing some Marine soldiers. He was about to attack her when a spider web appeared before him.

"Long time no see, Vice Admiral" said the big spider, descending through the web. The young D. growled, Spider Black… no, Reggie Damaris was there. The zoan used to be some kind of revolutionary justice adept, punishing the Government with little things for their crimes. He was just a kid when he was caught and sent to Impel Down, but now he was a man. One that was trained by his sister and her friends. "To get to the Deck Chief you will have to pass through me"

"It will not be a problem, I already defeated you once, remember?" he said, lifting his arm. The commander was weak in comparison with his nakama, but he was smart and his ability in traps went through the roof. In their last meeting he was caught in one of his webs, infused with kairoseki. When did he put the stone there, he didn´t knew.

"By the way, have you already realized how I do my tricks with kairoseki? You see, it´s simple" he smiled and the fight begin. The zoan managed to bite the Marine, but he was prepared with an antidote to the spider poison. But somehow he just couldn´t get up, it was as if the poison was different… "You and the Marines know I´m the weakest in the crew, at least in power. But… I´m the most immune to kairoseki!" he screamed laughing.

"What do you…?"

"Haven´t you figured out?" with one of his arms he reached the holder he had in his belt, pulling out some stones. It was kairoseki. He brought them to his mouth and begin using haki to chew them before swallowing.

"Do you want to die?! That will kill you!"

"Nah, the hundredths of stoned I have eaten haven´t already" he smiled sadistically. "You see, I eat kairoseki all the time, to infuse my poison and threat with the stone. What is flowing through your veins is kairoseki"

"You are… crazy"

"Maybe, but I felt the need to reach all the others… and I did! In some way I´m stronger than them. Not even Lady María is as immune as I am. And to train against the effects of the stone they have to fight me!" the spider said, turning around to return to business. "Now we are even, my poison is not lethal… but it has it´s quirks. You will be reduced to that powerless state for a few days."

"Why do you let me live? I defeated you once, what told you that I´m not going to try again" he growled, not wanting to owe a pirate.

"Well, you are Hipolita´s brother. And as much of a sadist she is, she is still family. I won´t hurt family"

"You are going to regret this"

"Maybe… try to make me regret, Vice Admiral, train your body and let´s meet when you are immune enough to fight my poison" and the zoan went away. "Another thing, our dear captain María have already reached the top, you should say that to your superiors."

"She reached the top a long time ago"

"No, the true top. The thing every pirate wants"

-In another part-

Diamante from the future was waiting with his past self for Rebecca in the top of the flower´s field, when he saw a young lady approaching him followed by a man some years younger. Their eyes were concentrated in him, something that was putting him nervous. She must be one of the pirates that escaped from the underground port, he concluded, and attacked her. She moved so quickly that the sword received a little impact from the air.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I´m the Grimm Reaper, Diana Coronado, and this is my brother Dullahan, Efebus" she answered without losing her calm, even if she was against one of the highest ranking officers in the Family. The flag-man´s eyes went wide.

"Grimm Reaper and Dullahan? Two came after me? Seriously?"

"I don´t know, do you want me to help you, sis?" asked Efebus lazily.

"No, I have everything under control" she said, beginning to draw her weapons. She was a sharpshooter after all, her thing were projectiles. "Let´s dance and leave the princess to your past self, shall we?"

"Look, miss, I…" an arrow passed near his head and he looked at Diana, ready to throw him another one.

"This are not lethal… in a short quantity. Let´s see how much you endure the poison of death entering to your body slowly, my dear Diamante" she smiled sadistically. Yes, she enjoyed with the suffering of people that deserved to be punished.

"Shit"

"Go ahead, sis, I will make sure no one interferes with us"

"Don´t you want to go fight Caiman? You said that you were intrigued about why the captain took so long to defeat him."

"Bah, I figured that out a long time ago" he said and turned around to watch the fight with the executives. It was going well, after all the gladiators in the Colliseum were having some help. But they managed fine.

"Let´s start… and oh, by the way, every time you get hit by one of my babies your life will be reduced. That´s how I like to fight"

"Sadist"

"I´ve heard worse" they engaged into battle. Efebus smile widened, he haven´t seen his sister so happy since the last batch of Marines escaped their territory utterly scared of her months ago. Hoped she has fun.

-In the way up-

Hipolita was having a nice day, jumping on her way up the hill and waiting for María to join her. she located a bull and ran towards it, surprising the occupants. She then looked at some place… perfect. She would have her own toy.

"I didn´t expect for you to survive the explosion, shishishishi" she said. Vergo grunted. When María left him to die in the fabric she didn´t expect for them to have another emergency plan, but… maybe she did and was planning to crush the entire family once in Dressrosa. Yes, the second one was more probable. And for that he wanted to crush her… even if that seems impossible. He would crush her crew instead.

"You are Monkey D. Hipolita, no? I will end your life here" the man covered himself in his haki, preparing to fight. The girl shook her head, she was having a lot of fun. And the best joke was… that this man truly thought his haki was better than hers. She would have to teach him some manners.

"Well, attack already, Vergo-sissy"

"It´s Vergo-san!" the high officer tried to punch her, but she moved too fast for him, punching the man on his chest. Against her fists, his haki was as if he was protected by a paper sheet. His ribs broken and he coughed up blood.

"Silly, silly Vergo" mocked Hipolita. "María-neesan is not a nice person with her enemies, in fact she could be truly evil. Don´t you think she let you live for a reason? She wanted… us to fight, to show you how low level your haki was in comparison with us three…"

"She didn´t…"

"Oh, she did. She uses her haki all the time with her sword" shrugged off Hipolita. "Now… I don´t think you could move anymore with all your ribs broken, but…"

"I will defeat you… this humiliation… I will not lose in front of Doffy"

"Silly loyalty to your captain… but again, we are the same. I would follow María to the hell, the others too" talked another voice. Briar arrived at the place sword in hand and a nearly crazy expression on her face. "Hipolita, I think our intervention in this time is over, let´s just see"

"Wow, Briar-neesan, did you let Heishi break havock?"

"Of course, we have so much fun"

"Yes, shishishishi. See, see, I get to bring that big guy down!"

"Good for you"

-Some time after in the palace-

"They are fighting him" muttered María to the commander that just arrived by her side. The man smiled at her and sat down with his captain. "Do you think… I should get in, Sebastian? He could kill them for all I know. He already did…"

"Have some fate in your mother, milady, he is almost as strong as you. And a D. too" he said. "He is going to get out of this alive, if not for him them for his precious daughter´s sake. And I think your father is getting an earful after this ends, Trafalgar didn´t like the way you ended up being"

"Sucks for him, this is how I am" while saying this, she played with a medallion that hanged from her neck. It was a pirate coin.

"Let´s wait, the others should join us by the end of the fight. Spider should be here soon, he already ended with Hipolita´s brother…"

"He is more persistent than other Marines, no? And rash, they are truly brother and sister"

"I would not say anything, senchou, sometimes you too gave honor to the D."

"Why not? I´m a D. and proud of it"

They stayed there. After some time the siblings joined them, Diana grunting about how bored she was with Diamante. He wasn´t that much. Briar and Hipolita arrived with Reggie, Thomas and the rest of them. Then the green haired female noticed something.

"The cage is shrinking early, that´s not fair" she said. "Let´s do make things fair again, shall we?"

"Go ahead" let her the captain.

"Barrier!" a huge barrier the size of Dressrosa stopped the Torikago from shrinking, amazing the inhabitants and fighters. "Now the history will correct itself"

"Thank you, thank you!" the citizens below.

"Oh, hush, this is not going to last forever, just until the right time came and I could let it shrink again" answered a grumpy Briar. She didn´t like people cheering her, she had enough of that in the Colliseum, and not even then she like it. Down in the city her brother, that let Fujitora go for some reason not even he understand, looked at the big thing with pavor.

"I need to train more"

"Wow, that´s the biggest barrier I have ever seen" surprised Bartolomeo, still not knowing he was looking at his daughter´s doing.

"Don´t get distracted!" yelled Cavendish at him, fighting Gladius.

-Some time after-

María got up when she saw Doflamingo trying to get past the gladiators from above. The girl got into his way and attacked without causing damage, just to stop him. She was keeping history as it was, no matter how much she wanted to crush the flamingo into oblivion. Caiman, on the floor after the beating he received from his father. He didn´t consider himself useless, but… apparently if you aren´t a bloodthirsty and power hungry bastard you were.

"I… don´t like this, please, stop" he muttered, crying for all the people that were losing everything for his father´s cruelty.

"You want to kill me now?" asked the pink feathered man. He didn´t receive any damage from the hit, but he knew that she wasn´t showing her strength. And that put him in a bad humor, that a little girl thought of him as an inferior to her.

"No… I already did in the past and… guess what? It solved nothing" she formed a fist and held her sword with so much strength that her knuckles turned white. "It didn´t gave me back what you took from me and left an empty feeling… but I already knew that. That´s why my true reason for killing you wasn´t revenge… at least not entirely. I just thought that if I wanted to wield my mother´s beloved Kikuko then I must defeat the man that defeated the last bearer."

"Fufufufu, what a way to think…" they engaged into combat, he wanting to kill her and she just wanting to protect the past. She didn´t need more publicity for her crew, they already have a huge reputation. That´s why she kept her secret too. Law, for his part, was amazed by how easily his daughter handled his mortal enemy. She was… too strong and confident. The kind of captain he would ever want to be. She was a Queen.

"It can´t be…" he muttered. Viola got into María´s way and decided to fight herself, Rebecca tried to help her but was controlled and Mugiwara woke up. The fight ended with the defeat of Doflamingo. The Ghost pirates commanders reunited with their captain in the camp, finding her over the body of the former king.

"You are not going to kill him, no?" asked Caiman, dragging his hurt form over to his father. He could be an idiot but still was his father.

"No… don´t worry" she said retreating. "Let´s go, the Marines surely found out that we are not there by now and are planning something stupid"

"Yes, captain"

"Wait!" the sand boy called them. "Your ring and that necklace…" he pointed at the thing that had got out from hiding in the battle. "Don´t tell me you are…"

"My father used to say that if I put everything into it and used all my faculties, then I will be Queen. Now I´m Queen of Pirates, I found the One Piece a month ago"

"Seventeen and you are already Queen?!" screamed Law. Someone was definitely getting an earful of this later.

"Yes, now if you excuse me… I think Douglas-ya is calling and the flammable definition of death is approaching from that way" she signaled and they saw a column of fire walking trough the ruins of Dressrosa. A very angry column. The redhead took that time to go away with her crew, smiling at them. "Do you know what I secretly want?"

"No, what?" asked Cool.

"Making all this things… in their time. My mother is right, I´m too young, I wish I had a childhood and you too." She took away her attention from them to answer her bracelet. "The Marines are attacking let´s move"

"Yes, captain!" they disappeared and reappeared in their ships, ready to present battle.

-In the past-

"Ace…" said the two brothers, Sabo holding Alice and Luffy marveling at his brother´s show of rage and power. It was sure an amazing thing.

"Where is that idiot?" asked the fire older brother, showing his teeth. "I´m got to…" he started sputtering curses that not even drunken pirates used.

"Ace! Innocent ears are listening!" yelled Sabo.

"Oh, okay" he smiled at his family. "Can you take Luffy and Alice to another part until I finish with him, thank you" Sabo didn´t questioned that and left, dragging the youngest D. Many more followed his example, this was not going to be pretty.

Reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

After all the chaos in Dressrosa, while they were escaping Fujitora, Law grabbed a den den mushi, as mad as before, and called another pirates. While he did that, in another part of the New World, Kid and his allies were facing the Yonko Kaido. In the middle of the fight his snail phone was ringing over and over again, finally getting him pissed enough so he stopped in the middle of the stunt to answer the thing.

"What?!" he screamed, making all eyes turn to him.

"WHAT?! WHAT´S THAT SUPPOUSE TO MEAN?!" answered another voice, equally annoyed and somehow more menacing that the red haired captain. Especially for the Kid pirates. It was… former Shichibukai and Kid´s boyfriend Trafalgar Law.

"Oh, hello, Law" he said, less angry and somewhat afraid. Law could be very dangerous when angry, even for him… no, especially for him. "Could we talk later? I´m in the middle of something right now and…"

"Talk late? TALK LATER?!" the scream was enough to make Kid realize that he made a mistake. Something really bad happened after the incident in Dressrosa, more than what the papers said.

"Are… are you okay?" he asked, not noticing that all the eyes concentrated in him. Basil Hawkins raised an eyebrow, he haven´t seen that in his cards, something strange. Mugiwara and his brother were the other exceptions to his powers… was Trafalgar a D too? That would explain a lot of things. But anyway, this wasn´t the moment to answer the phone and have marriage problems! As it wasn´t after the Marineford war…

-Flashback-

When he found out Drake was waiting for him in an island with crossed arms, he didn´t need his cards to know that something serious happened. After they talked, the blond shook his head at the plans of the ex Marine.

"Fate could not be changed, Drake, things happens for a reason" he said, not really sure. He wanted to avoid what was going to happen to his son too, but… it was against his believes and experience. His clairvoyant´s powers always showed him what was going to come and it always happens as the cards said.

"No, take that away from your head" the zoan practically yelled and then sighed. "Come on, Hawkins, it´s easy. We just need to fix some moments that caused this mess. First of all, we need to…"

"Drake, it´s not use, fate will catch up to us" the magician said, refusing to believe that the future could be changed so easily.

"But the D…"

"The Ds are an especial exception" now it was the blond´s turn to sigh. "They don´t have a definitive fate for some reason, believe me. I tried to read their future on more than one occasion and I end up in blank"

"If they can then we could"

"It´s not the same" answered the other exasperated. "We are not like them. I could pretty much predict your or my future. I even knew you were going to get into that bar the day we meet and that you were going to be special to me…"

"Then you accepted my affection just because of what the cards said?" the zoan was hurt.

"I escaped, don´t you remember? I tried to change destiny and it caught up to me… because we were tied to each other. In the end being in love wasn´t that bad, but that didn´t change that I tried to…"

"I´m grateful that destiny got the better of you on that occasion, but this time I won´t let it, we won´t let it. And working together we can make this work" Drake put his arms around his boyfriend and smiled, trying to persuade Basil to challenge the great force he had always believed in.

"But…"

"No buts! We are going to do it because we are going to, end of the discussion" the security in his beloved´s voice made him felt a little more reassured, even if he wasn´t sure of what was going to happen if they indeed avoid death and if the future would turn out for the worse if they dared to go against destiny´s will. "Do you want to see him?"

"Yes" he answered and went to see his son. When he was left alone in the room, he took a good look at the boy. He couldn´t be older than seventeen, but he was already a wanted criminal and suffered because of the Government. Hawkins took one of his hands. Drake was right in something, they couldn´t just let their son be a slave. The leash marks even marred the delicate white skin of his arms.

"Mom?" asked the boy between dreams. The other was surprised, could he felt the blond close whit out opening his eyes. "Don´t leave me alone"

"I…" he wanted to say he won´t, but that wasn´t sure yet and he didn´t want to lie. "I will try, Mandrake"

"Hum…" he mumbled before falling deep asleep again. Hawkins looked around and found an old deck in the table near the bed. It was battered, not like his own tarot cards, but they seemed to be special for him. He touched one and marveled at the power those cards had, they should have been with him for a long time… Maybe they were even the first ones the boy had.

"Why did you kept them?" he picked up one and compared with his own, they were the same. "They were mine"

"Huh…"

"I don´t know if this is a good idea but… I will try" he promised to the unconscious boy. "For you, my little boy, I could challenged my own believes…"

-End of the Flashback-

Once Hawkins returned to himself he found out that the battle around him stopped and everyone was looking at the red haired captain with wide eyes. Said pirate was screaming through the phone and his boyfriend was answering in loud voice too. The conversation between the two could be heard in the entire island and it was about one great problem…

"SHE IS SEVENTEEN! SEVENTEEN! THAT´S NOT AGE TO BE A VETERAN PIRATE, LET ALONE THE KING! IT´S BARELY AGE TO SET SAIL! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Trafalgar, probably scaring the people in the other side.

"WELL, MAYBE THAT SHE IS KING AT HER AGE HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH HOW A RAISED HER! AND IT´S NOT BAS, IT´S A GREAT THING! " answered Kid and they continued fighting in a loud voice, getting the others to know that their child was Death Ghost, the strongest pirate in the future and the third king of pirates. When they finally calmed down a bit, their allies and crew were now located a few steps away from them.

"We can´t let this happen, you know" said the D, more calmed than before. He didn´t really put all the blame on Kid for the situation, they were equally culprit. He for dying and the other for filling the girl´s head with those thoughts.

"I know…" answered the redhead. "Can we talk later? I´m kinda in the middle of something now" he said.

"Yeah, whatever. Call me later" and the snail went dead.

"Goodbye… sheesh, well, what were we into?" asked Kid, looking for the Yonko but no finding a trace of him.

"Captain, Kaidou left" informed Killer, the only one brave enough to come closer to his captain after his little show. The redhead groaned and retired to his quarters, where he started putting his ideas in order. He was going to have a daughter… what would he do once the girl was there? From what he had heard she was a nightmare. "It´s not going to be easy"

"What?" he raised his head and looked at the masked blond that just entered the place. "Sorry, you and Trafalgar were yelling so loud that it was impossible for the others not to listen to your conversation"

"He is right" finally said Kid. "She is too young to be King and… she set sail too young too. I can only thought that it was my fault"

"Maybe" stated the blond, knowing that his captain could say stupid things that could influence a little kid into turning into a pirate at a young age. "But I believe it was also Trafalgar´s fault for throwing that pink menace in her way"

"Hum…"

"What I´m saying is that you two need to work together to fix this"

"What about her future?"

"She could still be Queen at twenty one, you know"

-In Dressrosa-

"I can´t believe this…" said Law while Ace continued torturing the flamingo. Finally Sengoku and Fujitora stopped him and cuffed the pink feathered ex Shichibukai. Sabo approached after seeing the fire die, putting the black haired toddler in her mother´s arms. This effectively calmed the older brother, that proceeded to bounce her.

"Shhh, it´s okay, mommy is here" he smiled. Luffy smiled too and asked his brother to hold the kid. While this happened Caiman looked at the sea, trying to appear invisible.

"What are you waiting for?" asked the purple admiral. The other didn´t answered… until a loud bang that shook the island was heard.

"That…" answered the boy and manipulated the sand into forming a curtain. He grabbed his father and used his other fruit to lift the other executives, carrying them into the battleship that just arrived.

"Admiral, it´s Baroque Works!" yelled one of the soldiers. Just after the executives were aboard the ship left at top speed. In the deck, Doflamingo was just waking up, feeling all sored. Difficultly, he sat down.

"Great that someone woke up" said a voice he would recognize everywhere. Crocodile was standing in front of him with a shit eating smile.

"What? Why…?"

"Why am I here?" completed the reptilian. "Caiman called me earlier today, saying that you will surely had your ass kicked by Mugiwara and that I need to be here to avoid you being thrown into jail"

"Oh, he did?" the glared that the boy received from the glasses covered eyes didn´t scare him at all.

"Yes and I´m not sorry" said the younger blond, crossing his arms. He was over with what the pink menace has to say since a long time ago.

"The poor thing was so worried about his dad that I came as fast as I could" the smile that was on the man´s face didn´t go down for a moment. "What a way to be an example for our son, Doflamingo"

"Shut up" said the blond. "You didn´t have to come"

"I did, for my idiot and my son"

"What?"

"Doflamingo, I told you after the War of the Best, I still love you. You are a little narcissistic and a prick, but me too. We were made for each other"

"Then why did you leave with Caiman after the war?"

"Because you were making some dangerous bushiness and the kid didn´t need more danger in his live"

"Exactly" stated their child. "And if you excuse me now, I have a date"

"For what?" asked Diamante from the future, just having woken up. "To be dumped a month later by your boyfriend number 42?"

"What?!" the parents yelled while the young man gave them a poisonous glare.

"No, I picked up someone that could even stand my last name this time. Maybe you are not going to believe me, but my date today is a Tenryuubito" and then he left.

"How… could he find a man that even I couldn´t say anything against?" asked Doffy.

"How could YOU say that?! He is too little for a boyfriend, let alone 42! And what was that about they left him?!"

"Well, according to Caiman those relationships were going okay until the boys learned about his parentage, then left scared." Pointed the other time traveler.

"Great, they knew who to be scared of. Fufufufu…"

-In the Barto Club´s ship-

Law hanged on the phone and waited fuming for the next call. Next to him was Ace, playing with his daughter. The toddler was laughing and running on the deck (making the sea sick pirates even more nauseated).

"Aren´t you happy, Torao? María is going to be the most free person in the world!"

"She is too young… I´ve lived that life and don´t want that for my daughter" he sighed, grabbing the nodachi tightly. "And Hipolita is even younger, aren´t you worried for her?"

"Well… not really" admitted Luffy in that silly tone of his. "She decided what to do so… it´s okay for me!"

"Great, it seems that I´m the only sane in this clan" commented the hearth captain. Ace turned to him. He had his own problems, beginning with that Shichibukai that was attacking his crew, but was willing to help if it was needed. Alice, the adult one, lifted her hat and listened carefully.

"What are you going to do?" asked Portgas.

"What am I going to do? I will change history!"

This is the last chapter, but don´t be sad, i hae more plans for this fic


End file.
